My love where are you?
by PercyJacksonfan4life
Summary: 2000 years ago Artemis met a friend. One who was different from others.What is the story behind this, you will find out soon...
1. Chapter 1

Hello people I'm back with a new story. Hope you like it and review.

Throne Room

Today was December 15th and the Olympians were arguing as usual. Artemis was sad and tears were rolling down Artemis' cheeks. Today was the day he left. Artemis was looking at the necklace that was wrapped around her neck. People say that Artemis will never fall in love, but she already did. She knew that no one will be like him. That was the reason why she made that vow. The necklace was everything to her and it was the only thing that kept her going. Her brother was talking to her. Maybe he was trying to annoy her but she didn't seem to hear. She sighed, wiped her tears, and started to listen to her bother.

"-I bet you're happy when a man dies, _"Not every man" __she thought__._"Of course you do because you hate men, you don't even have feelings!" that was too far for Artemis, she started to tear up and ran out of the room."I think maybe I went too far on the feelings part?" Apollo said.

"You think!" yelled the rest of the Olympians.

Artemis Pov

I ran to my palace. How could he think that? I have feelings. I just hide them. Today was the day he left. I can't accept the fact that he might be dead. I reached my palace I opened the door and went to a room that nobody knew about. There were pictures around the walls and in the middle of the room there was a book on a pedestal. I sat in a corner of the room and cried my heart out.

_Let's go back to the throne room..._

All the Olympians were quiet and wondering why Artemis was so sad, right then the fates came, Zeus asked why they were here, they said together in a rhythmic voice;

"It's time you know what's wrong with Artemis."

"What do you mean? She looks fine to us."(The Olympians chorused)

"Everything is not as it seems. Now on with the story...

_2000 years ago_

Artemis Pov

After the "meeting" we all went somewhere. I went to the forest because I wanted to take a break from the hunt for a little while so I decided to take a walk. I was walking around a forest when I bumped into someone, it was a boy. Before I could turn him into an animal, the boy quickly bowed to me and apologized for bumping into me. I was a bit shocked but, asked him what his name was and he replied with respect;

"My name is Pursues, Percy for short Lady Artemis."

I asked him who his godly parent was since he had a different aura around him from the mortals. He replied that he didn't know who his father was and before I could question him any further. I realized that it was getting late and my hunters might be worried about me. I left without saying goodbye.

Percy Pov

Well that was...interesting. I went back to my camp which I made myself. I've lived in the forest since I was mom never wanted she left me with another family when I was 3.I left at 5 since they would beat me, the rest is history. I would sell the food I got for money so I could go to school. I passed easily. I saw monsters in the mortal world, and to defend myself I made a bow and took me a week but it was worth it. When I was 9 my dad gave me a gift with a note saying he was watching me. The gift was a Sword then I didn't hate my dad. I'm okay with every weapon I have used. I have tried to see if I had any powers. Nothing ever happens. I might be a son of Hermes but then I might not be one this world is so confusing. I give up. I started to go inside my tent looking for my art book, I found it and grabbed a pencil and started to sketch Lady Artemis.I know what you're going to going to say, "That I'm a weirdo or you're a creep." but I like her, she was really pretty and I just had to draw a picture of her. When I finished I went to sleep.

Artemis Pov

When I reached the hunter's camp they asked me where I've been. I told them that I went for a walk. Pursues did shock me. I thought that he would check me out or try to kiss me; instead he bowed to me and apologized for bumping into me. He gave me _respect_. With that I went to sleep.

**Please tell me how it is. Should I continue? Remember to review! Until next time!**

**Percyjacksonfan4life**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here's the next chapter**

**Percy Pov**

I woke up 7 o'clock in the morning and ate a piece of deer that I hunted yesterday. I jogged around the forest and made sure I remembered where my camp was. After an hour of jogging I went back to camp, I looked at the picture of Artemis that I drew yesterday.

I started to fix or add any of the details that I forgot. When I was done I added a background for the picture. It was the background of the forest. I added all the right colors and shadings of the sky, plants, and shadows.

10 minutes later...

I finally finished fixing the picture though my art skills were that of a beginner but I was still proud of my hard work. I then realized that it was half past noon. I started to sharpen my weapons making sure they were in top shape. Then I cleaned up camp and made sure the food was safely away from the grasp of animals, like bears. I went to this open area that was not too far away from my camp site.

There were some archery targets made by me from some fallen trees on the left side of the area. The right side had some dummies that were tied to a post to make them stand. The middle has a table full of books which I laid there right now. I opened the books and started to read them. I began with a book called **"Strategies used in war then and now! Become smarter than your friends and plan pranks that are out of the world!" **I started to read on the battle plans of the Trojan War, WWI, and WWII. After finishing the book I took out a piece of paper and started to mix the strategies together to find out what the outcome would be.

When I finished the battle plan I couldn't help but smile at it. The plan was almost perfect except for a few problems. I'll fix those later. I got up from the chair and stretched after sitting for so long. I took my bow and noticed that I'm going to need more arrows. I gave a sigh and searched for sticks that would work well for arrows. I grabbed my knife when I found 20 sticks that would be perfect for arrows and started to sharpen them. After the arrows tip were sharpened until they could brake if I sharpened it any more. I grabbed some leaves and started to make the end of the arrows balanced. When my quiver was full I started to shoot at the targets.

"I see that you're pretty good with archery." A female voice said behind me.

I turned around and saw Lady Artemis.

I bowed to her and said;"Well I have been training since I was 5."

"Can I see that bow?" She asked

"Sure I made it myself." I said handing her the bow

She looked at it then tested it by shooting an arrow. It hit the bulls-eye of course.

"You made it yourself? It's pretty good" She complimented

"Thank you Lady Artemis. Yes I did make the bow by myself." I nodded

"Just call me Artemis. It gets annoying if people continue saying Lady or Lord." She ordered

There was a comfortable silence.

"So Percy why don't live with your mom?" She said after a long time

"My mom never wanted me so she left me by giving me to another family when I was 3 and I ran from there at 5.I lived here in the forest ever since." I explained

"Oh I'm sorry for asking." She apologized

"It's okay. I'm fine talking about it. What about you?" I hoped it was okay to ask her this

She started telling me about her life. I laughed at some parts and joked in some area's making her laugh seemed to make the whole forest happy.

**Artemis Pov**

Percy's life must have been hard. When he asked about my life, I thought about snapping at him but something wanted me to tell him. I started telling him about my life, he laughed at some parts making me also laugh. He joked around making me smile; he had a funny sense of humor. I felt at ease around him for some reason. I soon realized that my hunters might be worried about me so I said bye. When I reached where we made camp my hunters asked me where I was. I told them that I went to visit a place.

**? Pov**

My son seems to get along well with Artemis. He doesn't seem to understand that I am doing this for his own good. He is going to have to return home soon. I just hope he'll be fine and happy when he returns. He and Artemis seem to make each other happy. I'll let him stay for awhile longer.

**Percy Pov**

It looks like me and Artemis became friends but I wouldn't push my luck.

**Done! I hope that you like that I expanded this chapter more. I gave you a hint on who his father is. I already told you. I need at least 1 review! Until next time!**

**Percyjacksonfan4life**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK here's the next chapter**

**Percy Pov**

I woke up and did my usual morning routine. I don't know why but I was a bit sad that Artemis didn't come today. I thought of exploring the forest a bit more and I walked around listening to the sounds of the animals and the forest. I heard the sound of water running. I looked around and saw a waterfall with a little river leading to a small pool of water that was really beautiful I looked around more closely I saw a forest with different colors of green meadows with the mountains out was like a forest from a fairytale would make Demeter jealous! I started to smile as an idea came to me. I started to move my camp. When I was done I started to look around...

**Artemis Pov**

I was with my hunters that morning but for some reason I was sad that Percy wasn't with me. I mean he's just a boy who I met and talked to for a minute. Why was I sad about him not being here?

The hunters and I finally found the monster we were looking for. We finished killing it and we made the decision to stay here for a day or so. When we were done I told them that I was going to walk for an hour or two.

I reached where Percy's camp was supposed to be but it wasn't there. I heard a sound and I took out one of my throwing knives threw it in the direction of the sound.

"Whoa! No need to kill me."Out came Percy.

"Where is your camp?" I frowned

"Oh I moved it. I'll show you where it is." He motioned for me to follow him.

We started walking until he stopped and said;

"Now close your eyes. I want it to be a surprise. I won't hurt you. I promise."

I closed my eyes since he promised but I was still a little uneasy. When he took my hand my face felt hot. For five minutes we walked. I felt leaves and grass brush against my legs. I heard water falling down hard._ Maybe it's a waterfall?_ I opened my eyes when he told me to and I gasped. I looked up at the sky was clear blue and the water was grass, trees, and plants were a healthy lush green. The birds were singing a beautiful melody.

"What is this place?" I breathed

"I found it this morning when I was exploring the forest. Do you like it?" He asked

"I love it." I smiled

"Good because I want to show you something. It's up in the trees. Can you climb?" He grinned

I gave him my _"what do you think?"_ face and he started climbing and I followed. Soon we were really high up. He stopped and looked out. I followed his gaze and the whole place was even more beautiful** (if that was even possible)** up here. When I was done looking I looked at Perseus the wind was blowing his messy, jet black hair, his eyes were shining with happiness at the sight in front of him. He looked gorgeous._ Wait what am I thinking? He's a boy and I'm a maiden goddess._ We are just friends. Just friends.

**Percy Pov**

Getting the bird's eye view of the place was something no one would want to miss. The satyrs wanted to save the wild because of its natural beauty but the mortals just don't see what they see. They are trying to do their best. I mean searching for Pan, saving forest, finding homes for animals, trying to make the mortals see that they are ruining nature. I'm not putting blame on all of them. Just the ones that aren't doing anything to save the wild.

Artemis looked happy when she saw what I wanted to show her. Her eyes gleamed at such a rare sight, the wind made her hair fly in the wind sometimes getting in her face. Two birds flew around her as a greeting to their mistress. She laughed in happiness. She looked absolutely at peace and filled with happiness. She was beautiful. The way her hair perfectly shaped her body. How her teeth shined as she smiled. _What am I saying? She will kill me if she's reading my mind right now. I'm just a mortal boy. The very species she hates. She's a maiden goddess!_ We went back to the ground and started talking like friends. I was telling her about my life in the forest and other things like favorite sports and in return she told me more about herself, what she liked, hated, or always wanted.

**Artemis Pov**

I started telling him more about myself. I was more open to him than anyone my hunters don't even know me this well! I just feel so happy and bright around him. He seemed to understand everything and was such a good listener and didn't mind about me insulting boys. He would sometimes explain or reason with me. He ended up losing some and winning some. I was so into talking with him that I forgot I was hungry until my stomach grumbled. I blushed while he took me to his tent and gave me a piece of his meat. When we finished eating I realized that I spent the whole day with him. I told him that I had to leave. Once I reached camp I told my hunters that I lost track of (time) then we went to sleep.

**Hunters Pov **

We are starting to get a bit suspicious of Lady Artemis. She always leaves early and comes back late saying she went for a walk or visiting a place. We agreed on spying on her if this continued to happen.

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated for a while. I'm just fixing all of the chapters before I continue so then you people could understand better. I need at least 7 reviews. Keep on guessing on who his father is. Until next time!**

**PercyJacksonfan4life**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK here's the next chapter**

**Artemis Pov**

When I woke up I felt like visiting Percy again. I started to blush when I remembered the dream last night.

_(The dream)_

_I was in the place where Percy took me; the leaves where covering the sun's path so there were little rays of sun hardly touching the ground. I was in my hunting outfit; I seem to be happy and looking for something. I was looking around when I felt some arms wrap around me. For some reason I wasn't on alert. The person put his mouth against my ear and said, "Good morning Artemis." before I woke up I recognized that was Percy._

_(End of dream)_

I got up and dressed myself and got ready for breakfast. I reached the table the hunters were talking. The hunt was family to them and me. I started to take some food and sat with they were talking about the latest hunt when Zoe asked me a question,

"Lady Artemis what's wrong?" Zoe asked

"What do you mean Zoe?" I countered, acting as though nothing was wrong

"You seem to be in deep (thought. Is something bothering you?" She pushed

"It's nothing Zoe." I snapped "I'm just wondering about something. I'm going to be in my tent for a while if you need me come to my tent."

**Zoe Pov**

When Artemis left us we started talking about her strange Behavior seemed to get a bit worse.

"What do you think is bothering Artemis Zoe?" asked Phoebe her eyes wide and filled with worry.

"I don't know. I never saw her act like this." In the end we decided to spy on Artemis. It was for the best

**Percy Pov**

I woke up feeling refreshed. It looks like Artemis and I are good friends. She told me that on her birthday she always hoped that she would get a pet but she always got something else. I was walking around the forest, thinking on what to get for Artemis birthday since it was tomorrow. I then had a good idea. Since she always wanted a pet why don't I get her one? I was interrupted from my thinking when I heard a small whimper mixed with a howl. I realized that I was near the mountains. I looked around and saw a hole. I looked inside and didn't expect what I was seeing. Inside the hole was a baby husky. Its fur was a mixed color of grey and white. The colors just blended in perfectly on its fur. Its eyes were closed and the cub looked about 2-3 weeks old and was very tiny. I carefully picked up the cub and noticed that it hardly had any warmth in its body. I hugged the cub in hopes of it getting warm to keep it alive). Right then its eyes opened and saw me staring at it. I smiled and knew that when it saw me it thought I was its mom. I took the cub to my camp and nursed her back to health. (I found out it was a she) She was soon healthy eyes were a silver grey-color. I thought about Artemis keeping her. It would be the perfect present.

The next day...

**Artemis Pov (in the throne room)**

Apollo and I got many presents with people saying,

"Happy Birthday Artemis!"

Sadly I didn't get what I wanted. I didn't want to be mean so I acted happy and said; "Thank you."

When I went back to my camp we had a little the party. When the party was over I told my hunters that I was going to visit a place.

**Hunters Pov**

We started to follow Lady Artemis. It was pretty easy since it was only 12 o' clock and there were many shadows in the forest. We looked at where we were and were left flabbergasted. This part of the forest looked better than Olympus. We were about to get of the trees but stopped when we saw Artemis calling someone. What we saw next left us shocked. A boy came out and hugged Artemis! Before we could shoot him with our arrows Zoe told us to wait and to see what was happening.

**Percy Pov**

I heard Artemis call my name so I went outside. I smiled at her and said; "Happy Birthday Artemis!"

"Thank you Percy." She smiled

"I have something for you but first close your eyes. No peeking." I ordered

She closed her eyes. I put a box put in her hands.

**Artemis Pov**

When I closed my eyes Percy made sure I wasn't peeking. I felt something being put in my hands. Percy told me to open my eyes I saw a beautifully wrapped box with wrapping paper that showed the beach with the moon shining down on it. He told me to open it. When I did I gasped. I saw a baby husky wolf with silver eyes. It looked around three weeks old. I noticed that it was holding something in its mouth. It said,

"Will you adopt me?"

"How did you-" I gasped

"I listen well and you said you always wanted a pet. I found her abandoned or maybe the mother died. Do you want to keep her?" He asked

"Of course I would like to keep her! Thank you!" I smiled, filled with joy

I hugged him. When I realized what I was doing I let him go. I blushed and he seemed to be also red in the face. I chose to name her Lune. He agreed with me and said; "Race you to the top of a tree?"

"You're on." I said.

We started climbing. I noticed that he was pretty good at climbing. I was standing on a branch watching him when I heard a _crack_! Next thing I knew I was falling and screaming.

**Percy Pov**

I heard someone screaming. I looked around and saw Artemis falling and screaming her head off. I knew that she would survive with some broken bones since she was a goddess but I wouldn't let that happen if I could save her. I started to jump off from tree to tree. The wind was blowing in my fast. My hair was flying backwards same as my hoodies. My heart was beating fast._ I hope I could reach her in time! No I _**_will_**_ reach her in _time_!_ With that thought I went faster and was able to catch her. I held on to a tree branch and lifted us up. Soon we both were standing on a strong and firm branch. Both of us were breathing heavily. I started to realize how close we were. We were practically nose to nose. I blushed and noticed she was also red. I let her go.

"Thanks." She breathed

"Anytime." I answered

She gave a little gasp and said; "I'm slipping!"

My eyes widened and I grabbed her around the waist while she put her hands around my neck. I pulled her to my chest. I felt her heart beating fast._ Off course it is! She fell a thousand feet from the air!_ With that thought I held her closer to me. I looked at her beautiful silver eyes. I could have stayed like that for hours but I came out of my trance when Lune climbed down and she left walking.

**Hunters Pov**

When we went back to camp we were all said, "Well now we know what's bothering her Lady Artemis is falling for a boy!"

"Artemis isn't falling for a boy. I bet he's using a love potion." said Phoebe.

"Come on girls were paying him a little visit."Zoe said.

**Done this took me a while to fix since it was pretty long. Am I getting any better? To all the people on guessing who his father is. You guys are still wrong. Keep on trying. If you read closely you will find the hints that I put in there. I need at least 7 reviews. Until next time!**

**PercyJacksonfan4life**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK here's the next chapter**

**Percy Pov  
**

I was walking around the forest when some girls came out must have been Artemis hunters since they were wearing similar clothes.I started a conversation by saying,"Hello hunters of are you here?""Have you been poisoning Artemis with a love potion?" a girl said who seemed to be a leader."No I haven't.""Liar! Artemis never falls for a boy." they tried to punch and kick me.I dodged them as much as I could.I couldn't hold on much longer.I soon lost consciousness.

3 days later...(but it seems like half an hour for Percy)

I woke up with my body feeling I tried to get up I felt pain."I wouldn't get up if I were you." I saw Artemis sitting on a chair beside my bed."What happened?""My hunters without my permission and explanation beaten you up."" that explains why my whole body hurts.""I'm sorry I didn't tell them just did.""It's not your 't beat up yourself for am I anyway and how long was I out?""Your in my camp were out for 3 days. You should rest now." with that she left.

**Artemis Pov**

I was wondering where my hunters were when I reached camp.I checked everywhere to make sure.I went back to Percy's camp to ask if he seen them.I looked inside his tent to find his bed untouched._He might be in the forest._ I went to the forest searching for him.I found him on the forest floor unconscious."Percy!" I yelled running to him. I put his head on my lap begging him to wake. I looked at him I saw that he was bruised and had some cuts.**(the hunters maimed him with there knives when he was unconscious) **His clothes were torn and his cuts were looked like he was punched and kicked.I noticed a piece of cloth beside him.I picked it up and recognized it was from Zoe outfit.I teleported us to the infirmary.I fed him Ambrosia and Nectar for three days."Please don't die Percy.I need understand me better than Zoe!Shes been with me for thousands of years ." I didn't leave the tent that day.I sat on a chair and slept next day he finally woke he tried to get up I saw a flash of pain on his face."I wouldn't get up if I were you." He looked at me he asked me some he was done I told him to rest and left.

I was going to have a talk with my hunters.I saw them beside the campfire talking and laughing.I sat beside Zoe and said,"I believe this belongs to you Zoe." handing her the piece of the hunters were quiet."Thank you Artemis.""What I would like to know is why you attacked Percy when he did nothing wrong!""Lady Artemis he touched you and hugged you!""How would you know?Have you been spying on me?" the silence answered the question."How long?""Only 3 days ago we spied on you Lady Artemis!"I blushed when I remembered what happened."Artemis he touched you!""Yes I saved me from falling to the ground that could have caused me some broken bones.I would have survived yes but he saved me because he didn't want that to gave me a birthday present without needing to!Isn't that enough to let you know that hes different."They looked down."Artemis he might have poisoned you with a love potion." Zoe said."He didn't because he respects hes going to stay in the objections!"I said when their mouths opened to I said that their mouths closed."You will treat him is the only decent boy that I know him like you treat each other.""Artemis do you love him?" Lacy said." a good nice to have someone who understands me." the hunters seemed to understand."How is he?" Phoebe asked."I've been feeding him Ambrosia and Nectar for three feels pain when he tries to 't worry he forgives you." I said when the looked down that the hunters went to sleep.I went to Percy's camp to pack his things for him.I went inside his tent putting his things away I was putting them away I notebook fell on the was open with drawings told me that he liked to draw.I looked at them until I landed on a drawing of told me he was good but I didn't think _**that**_ made the sketching of me so real._That's so sweet he drew a picture of me?What am I like him and your happy that he drew a picture of you.I do not like him!Sure keep saying that._I put back and teleported his tent behind mine.

I went back to the infirmary to see if his cuts were healed._He looks cute when he sleeps. Why am I acting like this? Today is just not my day._I noticed that he drools in his I made sure that he was fine I went to sleep.

**Hunters Pov**

We can't believe that hes staying in the hunt is for girls that hate men or their hearts were broken by going to make sure that he wished he never met better watch out because his life is about to become living hell.

**Done. I have no excuse.I was just the way your all wrong on who's his on trying listen I bring the cabin counselors. I need at least 7 reviews. until next time**

**PercyJacksonfan4life  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK here's the next chapter**

**Percy Pov**

When I woke up I felt much better. I got off the bed I felt no pain when I moved my body. I saw a note on the table that was beside my bed. It said;

_Percy I brought your things with your tent. I want you to join the hunt you'll finally have home. By the way your tent is behind mine._

_Artemis_

I went outside to find no one out._ Maybe they went for lunch?_ I found my tent and went inside. I saw a package on my bed which I thought was from Artemis but it was from my dad. I picked up the note that was attached to it. It seems like I'm getting a lot of them today. Anyway it said;

I_ thought you might need this and I hope this makes up for all the birthdays that I missed. Protect her well son._

_Your father_

When I looked inside the box I stood still with my mouth wide open. In my head I was saying, _Dad don't worry because missing all those birthdays because for this present it was worth it!"_Inside the box were some clothes with other things. I changed into them and realized that my dad has a good sense of fashion. I had a black jacket with a silver v-neck shirt. the jacket also had many hidden pockets. There were three throwing knives attached to on both sides of the shoulder and pants. On sharp side of the blade had three holes were thy get smaller until the end. My pants were black and straight. It had a belt that pouches attached to it and there were some that was empty. Two of the pouches were filled with ambrosia and nectar that never ran out. I looked in another pocket and found a phone(Its ancient Greece, there were no phones). I'll check that out later. In the last pouch that had something in it had a note attached to it.

_Percy this pouch is made out of very strong leather and is enchanted. The pouch may be empty but if you put your hand in and think of any type of weapon even the ones that don't exist will be in your hand. Technically it is your own armory. The pouches are enchanted to open for you and whoever you chose. Use the gifts I gave you well. I am very proud of you._

_Dad_

When I looked in the box again I found a watch in the bottom. I put it on and pressed a watch turned into a motorcycle that would make anyone was really dark black with silver helmet was just black but if anyone would look at me they would see the reflection of themselves. I turned it back into a watch and made sure I didn't forget anything._ They might be done with lunch now. _So I went out.

''Percy where are-" I heard Artemis say as I went out. I saw Artemis with her hunters behind were all glaring at me. I saw Artemis eyes widen and her jaw dropped. I was getting uncomfortable with her staring at me like that.

"Um... Artemis your jaw is on the floor." after I said that she fixed how she looked while her hunters glared at me even more. I looked around to avoid their glares.

**Artemis Pov**

When we finished lunch I went to the infirmary to check up on Percy. I found it empty._ He probably went to his tent._ I was walking towards his tent with my hunters following me.

''Percy where are-" I started, but then he came out and was wearing something different. I was staring at him for a while until he said;

"Um... Artemis your jaw is on the floor." I didn't even realize that. I fixed myself up and glared at the sky. _Damn! Damn! Damn! He looks so hot! I did not just say that! Curse you_ _Aphrodite!_

"Percy these are my hunters. You should get to know them since your joining the hunt. First you must swear your loyalty to me." When he finished swearing his loyalty to me I told them that I was going to Olympus for a I teleported to my throne father was saying a was going to take a long time.

**Percy Pov**

Well this is awkward. The hunters were glaring at me while I was trying to say something.

"Uh…my name is Percy only that because I don't know my last name since my mother never wanted me. I was left on the steps of another family when I was three. I ran away when I was 5 because they would beat me and hardly give me any food. I lived in the forest ever since (you)girls don't have to say anything about your lives since they must have been hard. I'm going to go to the arena to train if you don't mind." With that I went to practice with my sword and bow.

A while later...

I've been practicing for two hours on the sword and one hour on the bow._ I wonder what's taking Artemis so long._ I started to shoot at the targets until I got an idea. I wrapped a blindfold over my eyes and picked up my bow. I was going to use my senses to help me shoot the target. I didn't know that the hunters were watching me.

**Hunters Pov**

We were watching him train for two hours. His skills surprised us. When we saw him put a blindfold on we were thinking in our heads, _He won't be able to do it._ The whole forest was holding its breath and the tension was thick. He went in a good position and pulled the arrow back to the highest extent. Now anyone could've chocked on the air. We waited and listened. We noticed how he was listening to every sound. _He's using his senses. _He let the arrow go and it hit...

**I hope you can understand what I wrote and one question am I getting better? Until next time!**

**PercyJacksonfan4life**


	7. Chapter 7

**OK here's the next chapter**

_Previously..._

_When we saw him put a blindfold on we were thinking in our heads,"He won't be able to do it." the whole forest was holding its tension was went in a good back the arrow to the highest now anyone could've chocked on the waited and listened.__Hes using his senses. _He let the arrow go and it hit...

**Hunters Pov**_  
_

the bulls eye. We looked at him in awe. We wouldn't be so hateful towards him if he wasn't a boy. We were going to question him some more.

**Percy Pov**

I was staring at the target in shock.I got a bulls eye while wearing a blindfold! I saw the hunters walking towards me. _Probably going to say I cheated like every boy._"Who's your godly parent?" the leader asked me. I think her name was Zoe. "I don't know my father never claimed me." She seemed to look at me checking if I was lying when she saw I wasn't she said,"How did you do that and how old are you?" I tried to find a good answer."I was using my senses and I'm 17." Before they could question me any further Artemis came from the meeting. "Hey Artemis what took you so long?" They glared at me for talking to her like that."My father was saying one of his long boring was about our duties and other things. While I was away did you get to know each other?" The hunters looked down since they didn't tell me about themselves. "Yes we had a great time." I told hunters looked of them mouthed "Thank you" I just nodded.

**Artemis Pov**

I knew that Perseus was lying since my brother was the god of truth.I let it pass since my hunters opened up a bit to him. "Perseus I need you to sharpen some arrows. Since you are now a part of the hunt you have to do some chores or else it won't be fair." He just gave a nod. _I hope he doesn't die from sharpening 500 arrows. _

_3 hours later..._

I saw Perseus walking towards me. _He's probably going to ask me if he could take a break._ What he said surprised me. "I'm done sharpening the do you want me to do next?" _How did he finished sharpening those arrows so fast?It takes five days for my hunters._ I told him to go hunt for left without a complaint.

**Percy Pov**

When I was done sharpening the arrows my body was stiff. I got up with some difficulty. As I stretched my back hurt and my muscles were sore. I winced at the sound of cracks coming off my back. _I_ _better get used to it since I might be doing this everyday. _I went to Artemis so she would tell me what she wanted me to do next. She told me to go hunt dinner. I was planning on what serve. First I need to get a deer. I ran into the forest with my bow and arrow. I found some tracks not so far away.I followed them quietly making sure not to make a sound. In the middle of a clearing I saw a young doe eating some leaves of a bush. I took aim and made sure it was pointed to the hurt so it wouldn't feel that much pain. I took a deep breath and released the arrow. It hit the target. I took the arrow out and carried the doe over my shoulder. "Now all that's left for me to get is the spices or plants to make this even tastier." I muttered. _I have a lot of work to do._

After getting everything I needed I sneaked into camp since I wanted the food to be a surprise. I started the fire and put a pan on top of it. While the pan heated up I skinned the deer and took out the unnecessary parts. Then I marinaded the meat before cutting it in to pieces. Piece by piece I made sure the meat was cooked well and that it had the right color. I knew that this would take a while but i didn't mind.

_30 minutes later..._

I put the last piece of meat on the plate and looked at the time. I smiled because it was 8 o'clock. The perfect time.I cleaned my hands and changed i was done I took the plate and went to the table where Artemis and her hunters were waiting._  
_

**Artemis Pov**

The hunters and I were smelling a sweet aroma going around the camp. We were getting hungry but ignored it and continued kept on getting harder to ignore it for the past half an hour._ Where is it coming from? Perseus better have enough food for me and my hunters today because of our hard training and that smell. _We were waiting for Perseus to come before the food. We were a bit surprised when he came with the food,_ He made going to taste bad since he is a male and doesn't know how to cook. _When I saw the food I was taken back. The deer was crispy brown and had a golden brown looked juicy,warm, and delicious. We took a piece carefully and put it in our eyes widened at the taste and softness of the was exquisite. In less than 5 minutes the food was finished and our stomachs were was smiling happy that we liked no loved his cooking. "I'm glad that you liked my cooking but now we should all go to bed now since we have a big day tomorrow." The hunters went to was about to go inside his tent when I called him over. "Yes Artemis?" he asked me. "I just wanted to tell you that I appreciate you trying to get along with my hunters." I said. "Your welcome. Goodnight Artemis." "Goodnight."

**Done. I have no excuse.I was just lazy to update but I'm planning on the chapters so don't the way your all wrong on who's his father but keep on guessing.I put some hints in some chapters you just have to look carefully or read carefully what instrument should Percy Play? I need at least 7 reviews. until next time**

**PercyJacksonfan4life  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**OK here's the next chapter**

**Percy Pov**

I woke up by something scratching my face.I opened my eyes to find a angry chipmunk on top of my one last angry look the chipmunk climbed up a branch that was passing by._ Wait branch and passing by?_ I looked around to find that my bed was floating down a river current. I stood up so I could see how far camp was a bad I was standing the current made my balance uneasy.I tried to gain back my balance but in the end I fell in the cold twenty minutes I struggled caring my soggy and heavy bed back to camp.I was shivering soon by the cold wet didn't help I enetered camp I heard some giggles near the bushes. _Probbably the girls that pranked me._ I was hoping that I would be lucky enough for Artemis not see me like this. Unfortunately for me with my luck that didn't happen. Just as I passed Artemis tent she _had_ to come out. "Perseus where have you- wht are you dripping wet and carrying your bed over your back?" The hunters that did this were watching me expecting me to be punished or thought it would be funny to watch me suffer."Its nothing I just needed to take a bath and clean my bed since there was dirt and dust on it." I mumbled out.I hoped that she bought it and let me pass without anymore questions. To my relief she just gave a nod and went off somewhere.I went inside my tent and changed my being all dry I started to dry my took me a few hours which made me get a angry being late I had to do all the chores today with no ones hunters just relaxed and talked while I did all the jobes were sharpening the arrows,fetching the arrows,doing the laundry,sharpen **all** the weapons,washing the dishes,and making every single meal while having to hunt for food.

I just had an hour of peace and realaxiation for hunters just had to ruin that had to go to Olympus for a meeting.I was just sitting on the ground,sketching and minding my own busnissness when I saw Zoe smiling evily at me with Pheobe and Sabrina._ Uh oh. _They started walking towards the group of bent down and started to whisper towards the animals._ Oh gods please no._ The rams looked at me when the hunters were done whispering. I ran right when the rams started to charge at me.I ran like never before._ I hope Artemis comes back soon._

_4 hours later..._

I was exhausted. My legs were sore and my ungs felt like they were on still were on my trail.I tried everything from jumping from trees to covering myself in mud to make my scent go away.I was going to give out soon.I put up with this for four hours and now I just wanted it to end.I was back in hunters were watching me amused and was video taping me running from thought that it was enough so they told the rams to stop chasing me.I was finally able to stop.I was gasping for breath and my legs were screaming with relief. I went inside my tent to take a the shower I went to my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

** Okay here is the you people are happy.I was in a writing for the missing words but I made sure they all were there honest. Keep on guessing on who his fathr next time!**

**PercyJacksonfan4life  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am giving you this author note to tell you that the story is being fixed and beta now there won't be any bad grammer or broken story wouldn't be "messed up" as someone now all you people have to do is wait.I would also like to tell you that some people have already found out who his promised me or agreed to not tell the people who have not yet figured it out. Keep on you look closely you will find the clues.I would also appreaciate if you read the chapters again since there has been a few anyone says this story is like Starblade176 I would assure the plote line is very diiferent from the to put the pieces together in this luck. ****A good firiend of mine named I am hikaru321 son of hermes has good stories. Please check them out. Until next time!**

**PercyJacksonfan4life  
**


	10. Chapter 10 PLZ read! Its important!

**Hey guys****!**

** I know that you guys are angry at me right now but I do want to finish**** this story but my beta is busy since its his/her first year of higschool. So give the person some slack. Also I want to tell you guys that Ihave another idea for a story. Its going to be called "The Three Brothers" Basically this story is about Percy,Nico, and Jason. There will be a twist in the story not like the other Chaos stories I gurrante you! There will be Chaos but his just a sideline for the story or I might change my mind and make him into one of the major characters! This story will be a crossover of Kingdom Hearts and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Ifyou don't know what kingdom heart is you can search it up on Google and youtube. KH is mostly the BEST and AWSOMEST game to be ever made! Its mostly on PS2 and other game stations. So here is a summary of the story:**

**Long time ago before the pirmodials were born or made by Chaos there was a bright light. The humans (they were their at that time) lived in it. They loved the light but soon people were becoming greedy over the light. Darkness came and shattered the light. Darkness ruled over the world. Little specks of light could befound now and then but they were mostly found in children. The children teamed up and used weapons called keyblades to push back the darkness and lock it up. But all of the darkness have not been locked up. Their is still darkness in everyones heart but they can fight it to make their hearts pure of light. Before this all happnened the Fates (who were the first thing Chaos made to bring balance in universe) got an idea and asked Chaos to make weapons that would be called keyblades so whenever trouble would come up the people who were chosen to weild these weapons were called keyblade weilders they would do everything they could to bring back the peace. Chaos chose Earth to be the original place where the Keyblade weilders will live in peace and harmony. Chaos made the Veil which is stronger than the mist to keep the keyblade weilders a secret. So mortal and the greek world never knew about a world that was far more dangerous than theirs. **

**As you all may know about the weapons there were six weapons that were far different from the others. The names of the six are Life and Death, Cahos and Peace, and Fate and Destiny. The weapons are to be held by three people. Two in each persons hand. These six are like brothers when put is chosen by the weapons will be gurdians of the light and the worlds. The weapons have their own will so they will chose who will weild them. Many tried and failed for they weren't right for these weapons. Many years later maybe even thousands three families from different part of the worlds had a child or children. Their parents were also keyblade six saw these children and chose after a very long time. The names of the family are, The Jackson,The Grace, and The di angelo family. The worlds path has never crossed but they have now. It is up to these three to save the worlds. They're called the Three Brothers. **

**So what do you think? Should I continue or drop it or doest it need a bit more fixing? Review! Until next time!**

**PercyJacksonfan4life**


	11. Chapter 11 Read for u need it

**Hey guys I just wanted to tell you the story is up and also why I haven`t updated. The reason is that my teacher gave our class 4 projects and it was due on October 3rd a.k.a today. We had a month to do the stuff but they had big parts and also they were a huge percentage of my grade so if I fail I won`t get a good mark on my report card. Anyways I`m just going to rest a bit so I can get back on writing. Hopefully this is the last author note. To my fans on the dragon rider. I will mostly try to update on the story and I AM NOT going to give up on the story, so don`t worry about that. Here`s a list on what might get updated in a few days or weeks:**

**The dragon rider: Maybe next week on a weekend. Keep that in mind.**

**My love where are you: My beta reader is still working on it but the person has been REALLY busy. That may not be updated soon.**

**The three brothers: If you haven`t read it yet pleas do. The chapter is still being written so expect that around the time of the dragon rider`s update or maybe a bit earlier.**

**The truth of who I am really: hmmm...this one is a tough one but I will try to update it in the next two weeks or after the other stories so be on the look out for that. Gods I sound like a that its a bad thing I just want to become an engineer. An electrical my sister`s footsteps**

**Also I have another idea for a story. What do you think about Percy,Nico,and Jason to be in a band. They can be called The Three or you can pick the name. I also want to make the story similar to retribution`s but first I have to ask permission. I`m not the kind of person or girl that uses someone`s idea so here I go. Retribution can I make the story that I just talked abut same or similar to yours. I won`t begin it until I get your permission:) Also to people who say the pertemis story is very similar to Starblade176`s I can change it if she does not allow me to do a story very similar to hers. I forgot to ask so I am going to write a big apology letter for not asking for her permission if I could make a story similar to hers. If she allows than it will be continued how it is. If not then I can change it up as much as I can.****Until next time!**

**PercyJacksonfan4life**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys and girls. This is the next chapter of My love where are you! I know that guys have waited so long for me to update and I appreciate that. So as my gift to you is this chapter. I and my beta agreed that we would finish writing the rest of the other chapters then fix the ones that don't have good grammar or enough of this and start reading!

Percy Pov

I woke up and did my usual morning routine which was now waking up, shower, brush teeth, change, then eat breakfast. After I was done taking a shower I decided that I should keep my hair wet since today was really hot. I wonder what got Apollo in such a happy mood. Oh well now what to wear? I'm not an Aphrodite child that cares about which outfit they should wear every day I just don't want the hunters to say that boys don't know what clothes to wear and that their mothers always have to pick it out for them, but hey news flash my mother abandoned me. When I looked in my closet I realized that most of my clothes needed to be washed. I guess I can do the laundry today if I'm going to do mine I should do the hunters too.

I decided to wear a shirt that was dark blue with a wolf on a cliff howling at the moon. In the background was a mountain with some pine trees behind the wolf. The wolf was a grey-brownish and on top of that was a black leather jacket which I worked so hard to buy. Before I couldn't find it but I guess I didn't look hard enough. I wore blue jeans that went well with the shirt and leather jacket. The only thing left was for me to have some to have high tops black converse with blue lining. Right then there was a flash. I looked on my bed to find a box that was nicely wrapped. I opened it and found the shoes I was just thinking about. _Stalker much Dad?_ I put on the shoes and noticed that there was a letter at the bottom. As I read it I got tears in my eyes. I'm not the type of guy who's afraid to cry in front of people.

_Percy,_

_I saw you wearing a pretty good outfit but the only thing that was missing was your shoes. Hearing you think about which shoes would look good with it made me proud. I think I can say that the saying, "Like father like son" suits us well. I never abandoned you. I could not have taken you because of the ancient laws. I thought your mother would have taken care of you but it seems like I was wrong. I watched you grow up every minute with pride. I was angry when people would beat you and use you as a slave. I watched you saying your first word which was, "Daddy!" taking your first steps while you stumbled and fell but I whispered for you to keep on trying, when you ran away I was sad as you struggled to survive at such a young age. I was proud to see you learn the rules of the wild while making your own bow. I watched my boy become a man. You were never abandoned even though if I wasn't there I was always watching you. _

_Your very own dad that loves you very much._

_P.S I am not a stalker! I can't even watch my son without getting criticized!_

I laughed at the last part. _Thanks dad that means a lot to me. _I thought sincerely. I made sure my sword was there along with my bow and arrows. I quickly got to the pavilion not wanting Artemis to wait any longer. I gave a sigh of relief as I saw the hunters still having breakfast. I sat in my place which was at the far end of the table. I took my food and silently ate. I listened as the hunters talk about their time in the hunt. I saw Artemis talking and laughing with her sisters. She seemed so peaceful and content. I smiled as she laughed again and continued eating. I continued eating but my silent breakfast was soon ruined by a hunter rudely talking to me.

"Today you're doing the entire chores _boy_. Since it is Friday all the weapons need to be sharpened, the laundry needs to be made, the medical tent needs more supplies so you will be buying them, the food storage has to be filled again, you have to make all the meals, wash all the dishes, and you also have to take first watch. If you complain one bit you will have to do the chores for an entire you understand?" By the time she was done talking the entire table was quite. The hunters were glaring at me and Artemis seemed to look worried for me. Before Artemis could say anything I said calmly,

"I understand can give me all the dishes used for breakfast for me to wash now since I finished my breakfast if you don't mind can you tell me what kind of food would you, your sisters, and Artemis like so I can go hunt." I got up took my plate and started to take all the dishes from the hunters but made sure to not touch them. As I took Artemis plate I didn't look at her but I could _feel_ her eyes on me. The lieutenant who was Zoe answered my question,

"We would like to have deer and bear meat for the month _boy_" her last word was full of distaste. I just nodded and went to the sink to wash the dishes. When I finished I was going to my tent for some things. As I was going to my tent to get my clothes for the laundry Artemis came up to me. I continued walking and she started to talk explaining me some things on what to do with the moving of the tent and what supplies I would have to buy for the infirmary. When she finished talking she gave me a paper. I asked her what it was and she told me that it was a list of the chores I had to do. I thanked her and went inside when I reached my tent. I put all my clothes in my bag and collected the hunter's bag of laundry which they left outside their tent. After having all the bags I went to the river to wash them. I separated my bag from the others and decided to do mine last.

I was on the third bundle of clothes when some of the hunters passed. They watched me with a critical eye as I continued to do my work. They picked something up and continued walking. I finished all the hunters' clothes when I was searching for mines. I saw my clothes a little up ahead. I gave a sigh and quickly picked up my clothes as I followed the trail the hunters left. I put them in my bag. I started to notice that the trail was leading to Artemis tent. The trail seemed to stop but that was strange I couldn't find one of my boxers. I looked around and paled when I saw where my boxers were. My boxers were on top of Artemis tent where there was a little metal stick. My boxer was on that little metal thing that keeps the front of the tent up. So it looked like a flag waving. Artemis is going to kill me if she sees that.

I looked around and saw a tree that was near Artemis tent. I started to plan on how to get my boxers down. I climbed up on the tree and put my bag in a safe place where it wouldn't fall as I get my boxers. I saw the hunters watching me. They all had smirks on their faces or they were laughing. I tested the strength of the branch. It was pretty sturdy so that means it will be able to carry my weight, now all I have to do is get the boxers. I'm lucky that Artemis is at Olympus to get some things. I took a deep breath to calm my heart._ Ok now 3, 2, 1, and Go!_ I quickly ran on the branch and jumped as I got near the end. I grabbed my boxers and made my body spin so I don't touch Artemis tent. I just needed to land on my feet. I did a back flip in mid-air so my feet were facing the ground. I landed on the ground perfectly but I stumbled a bit. I didn't care because that actually worked! I thought that at least something would happen while doing that. I have a feeling that my dad helped me somehow so I said thanks to him. I looked at the hunters and saw that they were no longer laughing instead their faces were full of anger. I acted normal and got my bag and finished doing my laundry.

I looked for the wire so I can hang the clothes. I saw it on a branch. I took it and tied it around the branch tightly. When that side finished I ran to other tree so the line would be tight but not too tight so the wire wouldn't break. When that was done I started to get the clothes. I spread) out the clothes and hang them up. I made sure the clothes were spread out nicely so the clothes would dry up nicely. The laundry took me 2 hours but that was actually good time. Now it was 11 o'clock.

Now what's next? Now is the time for hunting. They wanted deer and bear right? So I'll give them enough to last for the month because I have a feeling that if I don't get enough food for the storage I will always be stuck with this job. So I guess I should get 3 deer and 3 bears. That might be enough for a month maybe more. I went to my tent to get my bow and arrows which I left in my tent so they wouldn't get wet or damaged. I looked at myself as I got in my tent. The reflection of me wasn't the one I saw 2 hours ago.

My hair was a bit ruffled and my pants were a bit wet. I gave a sigh and took the comb to keep my hair down. It was a bit up still but that was the best I could get so I gave up and took my bow and arrows. The hunters were talking and laughing. I started to walk towards the forest getting ready to hunters were glaring at me but I just ignored them. After I got into the forest I took a deep breath of the smell of the freshness. The forest was my home and it always seemed to take my worries away like the trees were a barrier for my mind. I walked quietly and looked out for tracks. I saw some deer tracks that looked fresh. It seemed like this deer was with a herd. _Good this would make my job easier._ I quickly followed the tracks. I saw the herd eating grass. I took a deep breath and notched three arrows. I knew how to do this. I practiced this skill until I mastered. I aimed at these three deer that was in a group. I checked the wind's direction and fired. The herd ran when those three lay dead. I took out the arrows and carried the deer to camp. I put them in the kitchen and went back to find three bears.

I walked quietly looking for any trace of bears. I saw a cave. By the looks of it seemed to carry a family. From the amount of bones outside the cave it seemed to have a family of three in this cave. _It seems that today is my lucky day._ I silently waited for anyone of them to come out. When seemed that no one was coming I looked for a flat stone. I picked it up and balanced it in my hand. I threw it at entrance of the cave but made sure that it hit the wall of it so it made an echo. I shifted my place so the wind won't give away my scent and the bear wouldn't be able to see me. I counted to five and threw another rock. In five seconds a bear came out. It seemed like this bear was the father of the family. I quickly got three arrows and released them. They each hit their target. One went to the head the other to its heart and the last one went to it neck. The bear couldn't even roar to warn his family. The rest soon came out one by one and I quickly killed each one. The only problem now was to get these three big bears to I got an idea. _Hey dad could you help out here. I had to hunt three bears and the problem is that I can't carry all three without some help so could you just teleport them to the hunt's kitchen?_ It seemed like my dad was listening since the bears disappeared in a flash of light.

I decided to walk since I need to clear my head on some things. What did my dad mean by protecting her well? Who is my dad and why did my mom abandoned me? So many questions but so little answers. I gave a sigh and ran the rest of the way to camp. As I came went to the kitchen I saw one of the hunters walking up to me. She had blonde hair and her eyes were a chocolate-brown color. She seemed like one of the youngest hunters but hey I could be wrong since they have immortality but can die in battle. She looked around as if making sure that no one was looking. She continued to walk to me. When she was a few feet away she stopped and started to talk to me! She was saying,

``Hi my name is Alison. I just wanted to tell you that you should make lunch now since the other hunters want to catch you by surprise by wanting to eat early. Also I wanted to tell you that I wasn't laughing or planned that stunt with your boxers." her voice was a bit high and she blushed at the last part. I was a bit surprised that she was actually talking to me. It made me happy to know she was giving me her trust. I smiled at her and said,

"Thank you. You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. I'm going to guess that your godly parent is Demeter, Hermes, or I get any of them right?" I replied nicely to seemed to be a bit surprised but she replied back enthusiastically,

"How did you know and yes you did get one of them mom is Demeter you know the goddess of Agriculture. I knew that you were different and I kind of suspected that if Lady Artemis trust you enough then you mustn't be that bad." She was smiling at the last part.

"Hey! I'm not bad. Artemis just doesn't know all of me yet. We are after all just friends. Also you should know that not everyone man may not be that bad, you probably just met the wrong one. Do you want to help me make lunch? I can tell you a few of my secrets as we cook and don't worry I won't tell the other hunters. I promise." I said looking into her eyes showing that I really meant it. She gave a little giggle on my protest. Her face seemed thoughtful on how every boy or man might not be bad. She smiled back and said yes on helping me cook lunch. We walked towards the kitchen while she asked me how I became friends with Artemis. I said I would answer that question another day. She seemed to understand that I didn't want to answer that question so she didn't question any further to which I was grateful for.

"So what should we cook today? The only options we have are bear or deer." I said when we were there. She decided bear as we washed hands. I helped her lift the bear to the counter so we can skin it and take out the unnecessary things. I told her that she can prepare the things and I could skin it. She didn't look good so I made an excuse for her. As she got the things out I skinned it and took out the disgusting stuff. I used to vomit when I had to do this but now I got used to it. When I was done she gutted the bear into pieces while I looked at the ingredients she took out. We talked as we made the meal. We laughed and had a great time. We agreed to have dessert so we made a strawberry pie. Well mostly Alison did it since I didn't know how to make it but we learned how to make each other's meal. She told me about her past and I got to say that it is sad.

Alison had a great family. Her dad and step mom loved her. The mom didn't mind that she wasn't her child but she treated her as if she was. She had three brothers who thought of her as a big sister. They were all were a big and happy family. One day Alison was walking home after school. On that day her life changed. She found her house on fire and that none of her family members survived. She ran into the forest where she learned what she was. The hunt found her near to death from three empousia attacks. She took the oath and stayed forever loyal to the hunt. She used to have a boyfriend but apparently her best friend betrayed her by going out with her boyfriend. Talk about being a jerk much. It was on the same day she lost her family and that must've been hard and was only 15 at that time. I told her that I will always be her friend and I won't do what her friend did. She was very happy about that. When we finished making dinner she left not wanting her sisters seeing her like this which I understood.

It was by now 12:30. Artemis and her hunters were waiting. I took the food and served until they each got a plate. I took a piece of the bear meat and a slice of the pie while getting a glass of water. I went to my seat. No one was talking to me which I felt glad for since I wasn't in a good mood. The hunters left with their dishes left on the table. I sighed and picked them up. I didn't notice Artemis was still at her seat so I jumped when she said,

"How much work did you finish?" I jumped and one of the plates dropped but I quickly caught before it broke.

"Oh. Hey Artemis I didn't notice you sitting there. I finished doing the hunting and laundry. Right now I'm going to go buy the supplies for the infirmary. After that I'll sharpen the arrows and weapons. When that's done I'm going to make dinner. If all of my chores are done then I'll finally will be able to rest a bit before taking first watch. The only problem now is, how am I going to get the supplies for the medical tent? I don't think I have enough money for that." I said to her as I washed the all of them were clean I got a glass of water to drink.

"Well I think I can help you out on that problem. Here this stack has $500. When you're done buying the things and if there is any of the money left you can keep it as a thank you for doing all the chores and making that delicious lunch. I have to say I'm surprised by your good cooking." She said. There was a little flash of light and on her palm was a wad of cash. I was finding it hard to speak.

"Thank you Artemis. Now if you could excuse me I have to go buy some supplies." I walked out of the dining pavilion and decided to use my motorcycle so things could be done faster. I know that the motorcycle is mine forever but I can't seem to get tired of looking at it. I put the helmet on and got on my ride. I turned it on and listened to it sputter to life. I turned the handle to hear the sound. I smiled at the sound and started to get out of camp the wind was whipping past me. My hair was being blown and the flapping sound of leather jacket was comfortable. I turned up the speed a bit more. I relished the feeling of the feeling of freedom. It's been a while since I've been alone and I loved it. I was getting near the road so I made the speed meter go down a bit. We were near New York, the city full of life. I was looking for any places that shows a place where demigods would put a store so they can live a regular life as much as you can if you're a demigod. Artemis told me to look for a place called, "Medical needs for Greeks!" apparently there was this thing called the Mist that is a veil between the mortal world and the real world so all they would see is a house.

Artemis Pov

I watched as Percy does the dishes and laundry. He didn't complain a bit which took me by surprise. He didn't seem to mind that the hunters were glaring at him or that they were pranking him. It was like he understood. I smile as Alison started to trust Percy and soon became good friends. I don`t know why but my hear seemed to beat more rapidly and my eyes narrowed. My heart constricted when he touched her to show how to make the bear meat._ What is this feeling? I can't be feeling jealous can I? I don't like him at all! Where did that come from? I can't be falling for him can I?_

Percy`s Pov

When I found the place I got of my motorcycle and changed it back in a watch. I got in like a normal person was a little bell that rang when I opened the door. The place was nice. It had wooden flooring with white painting. At the back of the room there was a door. The storage place maybe? Behind the counter was a girl. She had brown hair and a nice tan. Her eyes I think are green. She was wearing a graphic tee-shirt that said, "My best subject is texting." With the shirt were black jeans. From the way she was dressed and reading a magazine she was a daughter of Aphrodite. As I went up to the counter she said,

"How can I help you?" she said without looking up from her magazine.

"I would like to buy some supplies." I said casually. From my answer she looked at me finally. When she saw how I looked she blushed for some reason to which I don't know.

"And what kind of supplies would that be?" She asked as she put her magazine away and started to fix herself up. I looked at the list that Artemis gave me.

"I need some Ambrosia, Nectar, Band aids, Gauze, Unicorn hair, and some regular medicine." I said with confusion. What type of medicines are these? Really unicorn hair? The girl gave a nod and went to the back door to get the things I just asked for. I looked at the magazine she was reading. It said, "Teen pop hotties." typical for her to read that. She came back after a few minutes with four bags.

"That would be $205 please." I gave her the money and left. I put the bags in the compartment that was behind my seat on the motorcycle. I came back as fast as I could to camp since I didn't like the noise in the city that much. I put the stuff in the medical tent and went to put the laundry in their bags so then I could give them to the hunters. I left each bag beside their tents were they can see dropping off my clothes inside my tent I went to the armory tent to sharpen the arrows and knives. I started on the arrows since they were the largest pile. There were around 1000 arrows which I somehow finished in two hours. I was sweating after that but I wasn't done. I went to the sword pile and used this big rolling thing that was in the tent to sharpen them.

_3 hours later..._

All the weapons were sharpened. And my muscles were sore from all the work. I stretched and winced when I pulled a muscle. I decided to take a shower since I was starting to stink. I went to my tent to get my clothes and towel and went to the bathroom. I let the water sooth my sore my muscles before I started to clean myself. After getting dressed I realized that I subconsciously wore the clothes my dad gave me. I gave a shrug and looked at the time. It was 5 o'clock in the evening. _I have some time before I have to make dinner._

I started to draw since it's been a while I drew. I chose to draw the beautiful sky where the stars were shown. I drew a shooting star to make it look magical. I looked at the time again and saw that it was nearing 6 o'clock. _I better start making dinner or else the hunters will hate me even more. At least one of them is my friend._ I smiled at the thought of Alison. She's a great friend. I went to the kitchen and decided to make deer meat with veggies and rice. I started to work on the meal I have to make. I added spices since I think that the hunters should taste something a bit different. The deer was cooking as I started cutting vegetables to make it go well with the rice. When the rice was ready to I put it in a separate bowl like the rice. The deer was cooked already half an hour ago. I thought that just three dishes weren't enough so I decided to make mashed potatoes to go with them. Just when I was done all the hunters and Artemis started to enter._ Perfect timing for them to come._ I thought. From the looks of it they seemed to be really hungry. _It's a good thing a decided to make another dish_. I thought. I washed my hands and started to bring the food to the table. I took a plate and started to eat quietly since I just wanted some peace.

"How much of the chores have you done _boy_?" Zoe asked me. I looked up at her and meet her gaze.

"I finished all of them if you must ask." I replied back calmly and continued to eat. Her face expression showed surprise. The entire table was quite again. Artemis was watching me with a critical eye between the conversation with me and Zoe. She didn't say anything but watched. There was an awkward silence but then soon the hunters started to continue their conversations like nothing happened. In fifteen minutes all the dishes were done. I cleaned the dishes and told Artemis that I was now going to take first watch. I climbed a tree where there was mostly likely the place to be ambushed on. The place was so quiet and I wished it would just stay that way. I looked at the moon which was shining a bit brightly. The moon was actually the most beautiful thing in the sky not the stars. I saw a shooting star pass by and made a wish. _I wish I can find out who are my mom and dad. _I hope that my wish comes true. Don't worry Dad I don't hate you but I wish I know who you are. There must be a good reason why you're hiding it from me and I hope I'll soon find out why. I watched until 11 o'clock where Alison took second watch. I said good night to her before going to my tent to sleep. I didn`t realize how exhausted I was until my head hit the pillow. I didn`t know that I was going to be pranked again.

Percy's dad pov

I was doing my work when I heard a voice saying,

"I wish I know who you are dad. Don't worry dad I don't hate you but I wish I could just find out who you are. You might have a good reason why you're not telling me but I hope soon that I'll find the reason one day." my son said. I smiled and thought about what he did when he was young. I laughed as a certain memory came up in my mind.

_*Flashback*_

_Nothing but work. My job seems to be the hardest of them all. I wonder what Perseus is doing ...I guess it wouldn't hurt to check up on him just to see if he's okay. I remembered that recently he learned how to talk. That was what two or three months ago? I smiled because I remembered that his first word was, "Daddy!" after that he started to say different words. He was getting better every day. I looked in the pool and almost bursted out laughing. The foster-mother of Perseus was yelling at my son because he put paint all over the wall. My son didn't seem to understand what she was saying. The look on his face was adorable. He had his hand in his mouth with drool coming out. Luckily Perseus hands were clean so he wouldn't get any toxic in his body. There was some drool coming down his chin. He looked at his mom with curiosity in his eyes. His eyes reminded me of a doe's, full of purity and innocence. His head was sideways so it looked he was analyzing the woman. When the woman was done scolding she started to glare at him the funny part was that as hard as the woman glared Percy just stared at her. The woman was feeling uncomfortable and was trying to make his gaze go away with no such luck. Suddenly my son seemed to get out of his trance and clapped his hands together not noticing the saliva in his hands. He kept on saying,_

_"Again! Again! Again!" wanting an encore of scolding at him. Awh...how cute. I sighed remembering how his mother left him in the freezing cold of someone's door step! Her eyes were full of hate, anger, and resentment. No matter how much her child was holding his arms up for her to carry him she just ignored it and walked away without looking back. My son started to cry for her to come back. I made the rain avoid him so he wouldn't get cold. I looked on with sadness hoping that someone would notice him and take care of him. Soon someone did and I watched as he looked at the new person in curiosity. _

_"You are my son Perseus don't forget that. We will meet one day. I promise." I whispered to him. He looked around trying to find where my voice came from even though he can't see me I waved and smiled at him. What happened to you Sarah? You were never like this when I met you. I looked away from the pool and continued to do my work._

_*End of Flashback*_

Yay! I would've given you the chapter sooner but my beta was working on it but then the hurricane came and wiped all the work he did. Also I have one last question. Do you guys want a special chapter where it's about Percy's dad as he watches him grow up? Who's his father? The last paragraph has an obvious answer to that question but you have to look carefully to find the answer you seek! Percy finally made a friend from one of the hunters. Does Alison like him? Will Artemis ever admit her feelings? Who is Percy`s dad? There must be so many questions running through your heads! The only way to find the answers you seek is might in the next chapter! Which you will only get if you ALL review! Hope this chapter was long enough for you people! Until next time!

PercyJacksonfan4life


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I have some bad newsto tell you. I am not giving up on my stories but my parents are cutting me off from to . This is me signing off not forever**

**Percyjacksonfan4life**


	14. Chapter 14 I'm back!

**Hey guys! Yes I am going to update this story a bit faster and for those people who like "The truth of who I am really" I just wanted to tell you that thank you for all the OCs you guys gave me. Also if it's okay with you guys if I can change their godly parentage or a bit of their history so it can fit properly in the story. Also the next chapter will come up after this one. I'm deciding on putting a few polls on so you guys can tell me which story you want me to update first after these two. Anyways! On with the chapter!**

**Percy's pov**

I woke up by a chilly breeze and a blast of sunlight. Wait. Where did the breeze and sunlight come from? I opened my eyes which was probably not a good idea. As soon as I opened them I quickly closed them again and gave a groan. I opened them slowly so my eyes can get used to the very bright colors. I looked around to find myself not in my tent but tied up to a tree very high up in the air. How the hell did I end up here! I'm pretty sure I slept on a bed! I sound found the answer as the hunters came. They told me that Artemis was at Olympus to some meeting. She decided to stay on Olympus for a few days since she needed to get some things. I was glad that I decided to wear a shirt and sweat pants before I went to sleep. My stomach growled to show that I was hungry. Zoe had an evil smile on as soon as she heard my stomach rumble. She told two of the hunters to go and get some food for me. They bought a bowl of fruit, meat, and a nice glass of water. They put the food close but not close enough for me to get it. I glared at them and said,

"You can starve me as long as you want but that won't do anything to me." I looked at the hunters. I was searching for my friend Alison. I saw her at the back a bit away from her sisters. I was able to catch her eye and smiled at her but made sure the hunters didn't notice so she wouldn't get in trouble. She smiled back without any hesitation. They soon left but Alison stayed back a bit too she had nothing to do with this and that she was sorry for this happening. I accepted her apology and told her it wasn't her fault. I looked around to keep myself occupied since I had nothing to do but that soon failed because of my ADHD. I started to try to get the food was laid out in front of me. I soon got success. I was happily eating the food since I was starving.

Now all I have to do is to get out of here. I looked for anything that might help me. I remember that I put a hunting knife in a secret pocket that I put in my boxers just for when if I need it guess that habit is going to come to use now. I made my hands into my boxers and got the knife out. I made my hand hold the knife up so it can go up and down to cut the rope. Now all that's left to do is to get down...

**Artemis pov**

I was on Olympus cause father wanted another meeting saying that it was important but I think it's just a talk about something he got. Right now I was looking around Olympus. I stopped at my palace and liked how it looked. I can't help but get the feeling that something was missing, but what? I looked inside to show what I might be missing. I loved how the designs went well with the walls. I stopped at one place where the wall was blank. Why is this part of the palace blank? I wanted to get an idea on what should be there so I went to Athena's library to find what I should put there. I went through some books on architecture, history, and designs. I got nothing in the end of doing all that research. Why can't I get any good ideas?! I walked some more to calm myself down. Out of nowhere an idea popped up in my head. I quickly ran back to my palace since I didn't want to forget it. I thought about a room where it would be kept as a secret. I will be able to hide anything personal so Hermes or my bother wouldn't be able to steal it. I quickly thought of how big the room should be. I imagined the door to blend in with the all so they wouldn't be able to find it. The palace did what I thought without any difficulty. I opened the door to get a look at it. The room was

...

...

Blank. I needed some inspiration but where do I get it? I'll think about this later cause now the meeting is about to start.

**Alissa Pov**

I'm feeling sorry for Percy now. I mean he didn't do anything wrong. All he did was just mind his own business! I guess my sisters are just angry at him because the hunt was supposed to be only for girls. I'm just that Artemis has a friend now but I hope Percy isn't going to end up like Orion. I wonder if Artemis likes him but it's too soon to say. I hope she does because he is like the perfect person for her and she seems happier now but I guess she is trying to distance herself since she doesn't want another "Orion" to happen. I think I'll just let nature do its work.

**Percy Pov**

Yes! I finally was able to reach camp. I was like five miles away I think. The walk was good for my body and it let me think. Next thing I have to do is to reach my tent to change clothes and have a little snack before I train. I hid behind tents and trees as I got closer to my tent. Alissa saw me just as I was about to enter. She covered her mouth. She smiled and almost laughed but stopped herself. I put my finger on my lips to say "Shhh" she just gave a nod before walking away. I quickly put something on that would be suitable for training because today I was going all out.

I got out and went to the pavilion not caring if the hunters saw me. Their eyes were full of surprise and anger. I took some food, sacrificed to Artemis and ate. After washing my dish and cup I headed to the arena. The place was empty. Good that means no one can disturb me as I train. I don't want to use the dummies because they are so easy to defeat and they don't move. I wonder if they have any auto machines. I guess it's time to find out. I went towards a box that was conveniently beside the entrance of the arena. I looked through it until I found some mini versions of robots. I set them as if they were surrounding me. Each robot had every weapon which makes it like 50 robots I think. There was a range to bows, spear, knives, daggers, shields, and swords. I like to make my training complicated. I then pressed the button to turn them on and let them get all looked at me at the same time and started their attack. I quickly took out my sword and shield to begin training.

The swordsmen slashed at me as I parried. I blocked with my shield as a spear was aimed for my shoulder. I then snapped the spear in half and stabbed the robot through the head. I quickly dodged as arrows flew toward me. Sweat started coming down my face but this was only just the beginning of my training. I smiled as the adrenaline went through me. It felt good to move so fast and use my senses to the highest extent of my ability. I heard a faint whistle of a sword being sliced. On instinct I ducked and stabbed the robot on it leg then its chest as it kneeled. The only sound I was hearing was Clang! Swoosh! Clunk! Clank! Twang! Clang! As I continued training I liked this more and more. It was bringing the hunter side of me. The side I learned from the wild. I used a spear that was nearby to knock an archer down. Now I was now soaked in my sweat but I didn't care because this was what my entire life has been. It was nothing but survival and still is. I took a sword that was two feet away from me and rolled. I threw my shield a while ago knocking down five robots. I was now going to go all attack but with a little defense. This was my style. You can go ahead and call me a child of Ares but I'm not. I just like to fight not face death. There are some battles were you must flee but some children of the war-god don't know that. I looked around and saw that there was only eighteen left. My energy level was getting low but not low enough for me to not be able to finish my training. I guess I was too into the fighting but oh well. I'm going to finish this training with my bow and arrows. I sheathed my sword and cast aside the other one and took out my bow. I waited for one of archers to shoot. One released the arrow but I did nothing. I waited until last-minute before grabbing the arrow and shot its arrow back at the archer. I took two of my arrows and shot at three people. The third person dodged but clumsily stabbed the robot beside him by accident. I was getting bored so I quickly shot every one of them. I was breathing heavily in the end. I wiped the sweat of my forehead and was about to walk away when I saw the hunters at the entrance. I looked at the sun and realised that I have trained for three hours straight. Wow time flies by when you're busy.

Their eyes were full of anger and admiration. I don't know why admiration but I just ignored it and cleaned up the mess I made. Zoe came up to me with a knife and held it at my neck.

"Who is your father boy?" She snarled out. I wasn't afraid but I decided to not answer her to annoy her more. It worked.

"I said who is your father!" She yelled at me. The hunters were looking on quietly. When I didn't answer she dug the knife a bit deeper until blood dripped out. She was threatening me but I don't mind. I decided to give her answer.

"I don't know" Was all I said.

"You lie! No normal person or demigod can fight off 50 machines all at once with only a shield, sword, and bow. Now answer my question or else!" She didn't continue her threat but I knew what she was going to say. She was going to feed me to the wolves. I looked at her in the eyes and made sure she wouldn't be able to move her gaze. I was taller so I was looking down at her.

"I swear on the river Styx that I do not know who my father is." Thunder rumbled in the distance.

**Zoe Pov**

The boy was looking down at me. How dare he lie to me in my face! I will teach him a lesson right after he tells me the truth! He looked down at me with those eyes. The eyes were deep blue and held power.

"I swear on the river Styx that I do not know who my father is." he said. When nothing happened he pushed the blade off and walked out of the arena. He was telling the truth? But that cannot be men always lie! I stood there shocked. I got out of my stupor and told my sisters that we should begin training now. I used all the anger that was kept in me and unleashed it in my training.

**Artemis Pov**

Father finally dismissed us form the meeting. I quickly teleported back to my camp to make sure that my hunters didn't do anything rash to Perseus. My thoughts went back to the room that hasn't been completed yet. I need some inspiration on the designs but where can I get it from? I was snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of metal hitting metal. I climbed a tree and went to the arena but made sure that I stayed hidden. I saw Perseus fighting 50 auto machines that my brother Hephaestus made. My hunters had trouble with them but it seems to Percy that these are easy to beat. I watched with fascination as he fought. His fighting style was really good. They way he kept on going showed how good his endurance was. I saw my hunters watch him fight at the entrance. They all looked angry except for Alison who was smiling. Her eyes were also sparkling but she made sure that her sisters didn't see her face expression. When he finished his "training" if you can call it that, Zoe went up to him and put a knife on his throat and demanded him to tell her who his father was. I gave a little frown but I'm not sure why. It was like my mind wasn't in control of my body. Zoe seemed shocked as Perseus swore on his life that he didn't know who his father was. She seemed to not be able to comprehend that he was saying the truth the entire time. They started their training as Perseus left. I ran through the trees to the entrance of the arena to talk to Perseus. He seemed to be thinking really hard on something. I wonder what he's thinking about. Why am I even caring? His thoughts are just going to be about girls! I thought but my heart had a different reason.

"Hello Perseus" I said as I landed on the grounded.

"Hello Artemis." He said but it seemed he didn't know that I said hello.

"Is everything okay? You seem to be thinking a lot today." I said with genuine curiosity.

"I'm fine. Just thinking how my life so far. It's different but I'm getting used to it. Thank you for accepting me in the hunt. I know that the hunt is for girls and that they are angry at me for joining. I just hope that they will eventually warm up to me if you don't mind I need to go make dinner." He said as we walked towards the kitchen. I told him about the meeting and the stuff I did leaving out the room of course. He laughed at how my family and I couldn't help but laugh along too because it was actually funny. We reached the kitchen and Perseus immediately washed his hands and rolled up his sleeves. It made him look cute. You're getting off topic Artemis! He took a piece of deer meat and cut it into little pieces. He then heated up the stove and began to marinade the meat. When he was done he put it in a pot that was filled with water. I'm guessing he's going to make stew. Then he took vegetables and cut them into pieces. Then he added spices while adding the cut vegetables. He let the stew as he asked me what the girls liked for dessert. He leaned on the counter as he talked. Look away Artemis. Just look away.

"They like anything to do with chocolate but they mostly eat chocolate cake." I replied as I handed him a scroll about the girls on what their allergies are. He looked at it and said,

"Well the list makes it easier for me on what to make. How does a chocolate cake with melted chocolate in the middle spread. Then I would make the cake have different layers on it. So each layer would have a different type of chocolate. For example one layer would have fudge and the other chocolate would have dark chocolate. Then on the top the icing would be dark chocolate that would surround the cake. Since none of the girls are allergic to nuts I'm going to use different types of nuts like almond or hazelnut to spell something. You can decide on what should it say." When he finished explaining or describing the cake I just stared at him. Damn! He sure knows how to make a really good cake! He won't have a problem with the hunters that much if the cake would be that good as he says. He was still waiting for me to give my answer so I said,

"You might not have a problem with the hunters if you can actually make the cake." He looked happy as I said that. His eyes sparkled and his smile seemed to light up the place. He poured the soup into a big pot and said,

"Well that's good to hear but the only problem now is how am I going get all the stuff I need?" I answered his problem after thinking for a minute,

"Well this kitchen is enchanted so whatever you need well come in the cupboards but the only problem is that it won't be able to give you anything alive. That is why we hunt. I leave you to do your work. If you need anything I'll be at the arena." I left after saying that. My head was swirling with thoughts but I decided that I'll figure them out later. Today I'm going to practice with my throwing knives since it's been a while I used them. As I entered the arena I saw my hunters training. Zoe seemed to be really working hard. It seems that she's using her anger to her advantage. I set up some targets and started to train.

**Percy Pov**

Whew. That training took a lot out of me. I still have some adrenaline in me but that's going to fade away soon. I wonder why Zoe got angry at me so fast. I was telling the truth the entire time. She must have reason but I want her to have her privacy so I won't I have to start with the cake. I took three eggs and cracked them into a bowl. After throwing them into the garbage I decided to make the mix from scratch that way it would taste better. So I asked for the recipe on how to make a cake mix. I followed the instructions and made the cake mix perfectly.

Now I have to add a lot of chocolate. Dark chocolate, milk chocolate, white chocolate, and any other chocolate should do. I got all the chocolate and broke them into pieces. When the bowl was filled I put it in the microwave and let it melt. The chocolate was all gooey. I dumped it all in with the batter and made sure that none of it went to waste. Next step is adding the baking powder. I put the mix, baking powder, and mixed. I made sure that the batter was nice and smooth. I tasted it with a different spoon of course. Hmm...It needs some sugar. I added the sugar and continued mixing but before I continued I turned up the oven so it would be nice and heated for the cake to bake. Hey! That rhymed! I made the decision that the cake should be in the shape of a circle. After making sure that the cake wouldn`t stick to the pan I poured it in.

I spread it out with a wooden spoon and let the cake bake in the oven. I looked at the kitchen to find it as a mess. Sigh. It's time for me to clean up. I took a pair of gloves and some towel with a sprayer. I wiped off all the flour, dust, and chocolate crumbs with a dry towel before spraying the counter and cleaning it. When that was done I put the supplies back. I then put all the dirty dishes in the sick and started to wash them. When I was done cleaning I looked at how the cake was doing. It was going to take another half an hour until the cake would be ready for icing. I could change my clothes since there all dirt from the training and cooking. First I have to put an alarm on for the cake. I put the timer on my watch to thirty minutes.

When that was done I went to my tent to wear a different set of clothes. I want to wear something simple and light. Not something that would way me down. I looked through my closet to find anything like that. Man I know I'm going to sound like a girl when I say this but I need to go shop for more clothes. Most of them are getting to tight or small for me. I'll wash the ones that are to tiny or don't fit me anymore and give them to charity since they need it more than I do. I smiled as I imagined the looks of joy when the kids would get the "new" clothes.

Hey...Don't I have that outfit that I always wanted when I was little. That was one of my goals that kept going on with life. I'm sure I have it around here somewhere... I dug through my closet to find my outfit. Hopefully it's still big enough to fit me. I found it! Now where did I put those gloves and cloak. I looked at the outfit that I laid out on my bed. It was still dusty but with a little shake then it would be fine. I smiled and put on the clothes that were supposed to be underneath the cloak. The cloak was used for "Dramatic" entrances. I put on the outfit and looked at the mirror. I put on the hood and made sure that no matter what happened. I smiled and since I was covered only my nose to my chin showed. Why didn't I wear this sooner! Little me we do have good taste in clothes. Now all that's left for me to do is to wear the shoes and put the icing on the cake which should be done right about now. Right then my watch beeped. I walked to the kitchen but made sure no one saw cause I wanted my "New look" to be a surprise.

I took out the cake and put the icing on. I covered the top and sides first before putting little swirls on the edges. When that was done I decided to spell that the nuts should spell, "My gift to you" since Artemis didn't come to say what she wanted to be on top of the cake. I looked at the time and saw that it was 10 o'clock. I heated up the soup and served it to the hunters. Everyone looked surprised by my new outfit. I didn't care but I saw Alissa smiling and Artemis not meeting my eye. For what reason I don't know. I took a serving for myself and ate. I took their dishes and went to wash them. I noticed that the hunters were about to leave their spots when Artemis told them to sit and wait for the surprise.

They all looked confused but complied. I took out the cake and set it on the table and made sure that it was in the middle. Artemis and her hunters gasped when they saw the cake. They were all talking excitedly and were wondering who made the cake. They all looked at the writing I put on the cake. I saw Artemis looking worried. Why was she worried?

"My lady did you make this cake?" Phoebe asked. The hunters were still looking at the cake curiously like it would explode any minute.

"No I didn't make it Phoebe. Perseus made the cake since he wanted to make dessert for you people." They all looked at me. Zoe eyes flashed with anger. She picked up the cake and threw it. It was as if in slow motion I caught the cake before it fell. Luckily the cake was on top so my hand didn't ruin it. I sighed of relief and put the cake back on the table but this time close to me. The entire table was quite.

"Zoe! What was that for! He worked very hard to make that cake. He even asked what type of cake you like and if you guys had any allergies!" Artemis seemed shocked and a little angry.

"Exactly! How can we know if he poisoned it or put all the types of food we are allergic to in the cake! The cake might be even bought for all we know. I mean come on a male making this cake that looks like it was made in a store obviously has something suspicious in it." She said arguing back. The hunters walked off but Zoe put her throwing knife in front of my throat and said,

"If you ever think that we would trust then you were wrong." Before leaving. Alissa stayed not caring if her sisters shot glares at her. She smiled at me, took out a knife, and cut a slice of the cake to put on her plate. She slowly cut a piece and ate it. Her eyes closed for a minute and she said,

"This is the best cake I have ever tasted in my life! How did you make it?" Artemis and I laughed. I smiled gratefully at her before answering her question.

"I learned how to cook since it was one of the many things I needed to learn if I wanted to survive." Artemis soon took a slice and tried it. She agreed with Alissa on how good the cake was. I took a slice after and we all started to talk about things. Alissa was shy at first since me and Artemis was talking casually without the formalities, but pretty soon she started to join. We laughed and shared memories. Pretty soon the cake was done. I made sure it was tiny. We all washed our plates and went to bed or for me take watch.

**Artemis Pov**

That cake tasted so good! I wonder if he added some secret ingredient. I was shocked at what Zoë did. Percy worked really hard on the cake and she just threw it in the air like confetti! I need to see what's wrong with her. I knocked on Zoe's tent.

"Come in." She said. I walked in at took a seat on the floor. She was sharpening her arrows.

"Zoe I need to talk to you." I said

"What do you want to talk to me about my lady?" Zoe said looking up at me. I looked at her in the eye to show that I was serious,

"I want to know why you are acting like this towards Percy. He hasn't done anything wrong so far." I said. She looked at me as if saying "are you kidding me?" look.

"My lady he is a _boy! _They are the reason why so many girls' hearts are broken. Because they cheat and will do anything to win!" Zoe said angrily. I gave a sigh. I expected her to say this. I got up and left but before I went out I said,

"Just give him a chance Zoe. His life has been difficult before I met him."

Finished! Hope you guys the long chapter I made. Now to answer some questions that you guys have had for a while but I forgot to answer. The story is two thousand years ago before Annabeth or the others were born. They have technology because I can't really write olden times for some reason. No I will not tell you who his father is. You have to figure that out by yourself. A poll has been put up for one of my stories so please vote. The three brothers might be updated next. Whish me good luck that I passed on the TOPS on Bloor program that I did today. And yea that's about it. Anymore questions? Until next time and don't forget to review!

PercyJacksonfan4life


	15. Chapter 16 The real chapter!

**Hey guys! Here's the chapter I promised you guys about! Hope you like it! Anyways lets start with the chapter!**

**Third Person pov**

For the past months the hunters pranked or tortured Percy. Each prank becoming worse than the last. Percy didn't mind but it was kind of getting irritating for him to not have a nice relaxing day. Artemis never saw the things that were happening but if she did she never said anything. Right now Perseus is sleeping peacefully for once.

**Percy Pov**

Man I never slept like that in a long time. Well better get my breakfast before the hunters eat all the food. I took a small shower and threw on some jeans, shirt, sneakers, and hood before taking my weapons. I walked towards the pavilion and got my food quickly. While sitting in my usual spot I couldn't shake of the feeling that something was missing. _I don't get it. I made sure that I got everything I need. My sword, arrows, bows, knives-_ My eyes went wide. I put a hand on my chest. All I felt was my shirt. _No, no, no! This can't be happening! I had it with me last night right beside my bed on my night table! _I quickly ate my food and handed the dish to the hunter who had to clean them. The hunters glared at me as I quickly left to my tent without saying hello to Artemis. She looked at me with worry and asked me a question not vocally but with her eyes. _What's wrong?_ I ignored her and ran the rest of the way to my tent.

**Zoe Pov**

What's up with him? He's acting like he needs to go to the bathroom. Anyways I looked at my hand. On my palm was a necklace that was in the shape of circle. The necklace was only black with a string holding it. It was nothing special just a stone attached to a string. I sneaked into the boys tent late at night and took things that looked precious to him so at least I would have something against the boy. If he tried to do anything. I took a notebook that had drawing in it and the necklace. The only reason was why I took it was because I was curious. I mean why would he put the necklace so close to him? But now that I got a better look at it the necklace just seems to be a rock tied to a string. Oh well I'll just throw it in the fire or river after this day ends. I want to see what his reaction will be.

**Percy pov**

I ran to my tent and looked at my nightable. Nothing was on top of it. _No! Ok calm down Percy. The necklace can be somewhere else in your tent. All you have to do is find it._ The floor was covered in dirty clothes. I picked them up and put them in a bag. I'll clean them later. I looked under my bed and pillow to find some wrappers and paper. I threw away the wrappers and put the paper on my desk. I made my bed and went to my desk and neatly put the papers that were all over the place. I put them in a cupboard and put the books in a shelf. _At least I'm getting something good out of this which is cleaning. _I got a wet rag and started wipe of anything sticky stuck on my desk. I dried it after with a dry rag and started sweep the floor that looked dirty. The floor was clean and everything but I still haven't found my necklace. I went to the washroom and cleaned up the counter. I put the lotion, soap, and other things in their rightful places and started to wipe the counter, floor, and mirror. That being done I went to the shower and started cleaning cause it looked pretty dirty. I sighed again cause I haven't found the necklace and I was getting worried. I looked at myself at the mirror and found myself look dirty. I washed my face and made my hair a bit wet so it would be easier for me to comb it. After combing my hair I fixed the outfit I was wearing. I at least looked a bit presentable. I took my weapons and noticed that they were a bit dull. I guess I'm going to sharpen them today.

I took the bag full of clothes and made sure i had everything. _I still haven`t found the necklace._ I went towards the river and started to wash my clothes. As i worked my thoughts went back to the necklace. _It can`t just disappear like that. There has to be something that might tell me where it might be._ I remembered back to last night. _I fell asleep with the necklace right on the table. Now that I think about it as I cleaned I couldn`t seem to find my sketch book. That`s stange. First my necklace and now my book. This can`t be just a coincidence. Something happened last night but what. Come on Percy think! Ok well I put the necklace on the table and went to sleep. That`s it. I don`t remeber anything more. But why do I feel there`s something more. I`ll figure this out later._

I finished washing all the clothes. After squeezing all the water out I hanged the clothes on the laundry line that was behind my tent. I made a line here because I don`t think the hunters would like to see my clothes beside theirs. I went to the weaponry tent and took a wet stone. Phoebe glared at me but I just ignored it and sat down. I took my sword out and started to sharpen it. I started to think about the necklace again. _Man it seems lately that I`ve been thinking a lot today. __What am I missing about last night. _My mind went back to when I slept. _Ok I slept for a while. I was sleeping when I opened my eyes a little. My face was pointing at the door. I saw the flap move! I was too tired to be alert about it so I fell asleep again. _I stopped sharpening my sword. _Someone came into my tent! It has to be one pf the hunters since Artemis puts a barrier around the camp. But who was it? It can`t be Alison since she`s my friend and she doesn`t seem to be the one to do that. It must be one of the hunters that hate me. Well this is great almost all of them hate me._

I looked at my sword. It was shining in its glory. I saw some designs swirl on the blade. I narrowed my eyes to descriptor the words. _Life and death the never ending story. This sword is the one to give life to good and death to evil._ I smiled at description of the sword. I realised I never named my sword. After a while of thinking I decided to call it αμοιβαίες παραχωρήσεις (give and take) that way it would fit the inscription it has. I took out my bow and fixed the leather it had since it looked worn. I sharpened my arrows and fixed the quiver since it had to many hole and the thread that was keeping it together was falling apart. I put those weapons beside my chair. I went towards the heater and put my throwing knives in there. I watched them go red-hot and put them on the anvil. I took one of those hammers that were for small things. I hammered them down to make them a bit thin but no to the breaking point. That way they would be lighter and would go a bit faster than normal. I took the wet stone again and sharpened the edges that way it would hurt the monsters a bit more. In the corner of my eye I saw Phoebe watching me. It was like she wanted to see my skills on weapons. I got an idea that would make my dad proud. I asked Phoebe if we had any poisons. She looked at me curiously and said,

"Why do you want to know that?" I smiled at her but made sure that it looked friendly cause I dind`t want her to get the wrong idea.

"I have an idea that might help your sisters while you hunt for monsters." I said. She got this strange glint in her eye. She was interested. _Good this would make it easier for me to explain._

"You and your sisters have difficulty hunting right because sometimes your arrows don`t effect the monsters that much. So if you were to poison your arrows it would work. I know you already use poison but what if they were combined. That way your arrows would be much more deadly." I saw that she was thinking about what I said. She looked at me and actually smiled!

"I guess your not as dumb as you look. I`ll let you try it and if they`re successfull then you tell me how you did it so my sisters would find it easier to fight." she said with a smirk. I smiled back and said,

"You can watch me instead. Also does this mean were friends?" I asked her. She looked at me an laughed.

"You can say that but I think the term would be enemies or friends." She took a few flasks of poison that were in the cupboard behind her. Then she got a pot that was most likely enchanted that way the poison won`t make it melt. I rolled up my sleeves and put on a metal mask that way the poison won`t hurt me. I put Hydra, Drakon, Chimera, Dracaena, and Gorgon poison together. Then I got this special spoon that won`t be affected as I stirred the pot. I watch the poison go green to blood-red and then blue with a tint of green. It looked really deadly. I got a few flasks and filled them with poison carefully. There was enough for every hunter. i got myself two and used the rest on my throwing knives and arrows. I put a drop on my sword and made it slide all over it that way it was coated with poison.

Phoebe and I talked about fighting techniques, weapons, and our lives. We became friends slowly sometimes arguing but I didn't mind since she's the type of friend that you fight with but yet you don't know why your friends with them anyway. I walked towards the pavilion for dinner. I let Phoebe go first since I didn't want her sisters to turn on her just because she was my friend. When I entered I stopped immediately. I saw Zoe smiling and laughing but that didn't matter. My eyes were focused on the thing wrapped around her neck. It was my necklace! I gave a growl that all the hunters heard. Artemis looked at me in question but her eyes widened when she saw me but now I don't care why. If I did I would've noticed the dark black outline that was now surrounding my body. I would have also noticed how the temperature dropped and how the wind was howling. As I walked the ground started to get covered in ice bu it didn't bother or affect me. I walked angrily and slowly towards who was staring at me widely with shock and fear.

**Artemis Pov**

What's wrong with Percy? He left in a hurry towards his tent for some reason. Now he was looking angrily to Zoe. I looked around and saw that wind was pretty powerful. I had trouble sitting without falling to the floor. The floor was now covered in ice. The trees were now swaying violently and the clouds were gathering around. It looked like a bad storm was coming. _What has gotten father so angry?_ I looked towards Percy and saw that there was a dark outline around him. I gave a gasp but Percy didn't seem to hear it. _My father is not angry! Percy is he`s causing all this!_ He slowly walked towards Zoe like she was his prey. Zoe looked at him with fear. _What's causing him to be so angry! _He was now in front of Zoe.

"I would like to have my sketch book and necklace back daughter of Nyx and Atlas." He said it in such a way that you don`t have to be smart to hear the or else. His voice was low and menacing just like how a wolf is when they're hunting.

"I don`t know what your talking about!" Zoe said. Too stubborn to give up that easily. Percy growled a bit louder and said,

"Don`t test me!" He said almost yelling. The wind got harder and the ice grew faster. Zoe took a book out and gave it to him. He held out his other hand waiting for the necklace. She took the necklace off slowly and put it on his hand. He closed his hand and walked away but before he was completely gone he said,

"Take this as a warning hunter. **Never **steal what is important to me if you want to live." With that he left. I looked at my hunters saw some of them shivering from the wind and ice. I was about to make the wind stop and ice melt when the wind stopped and the ice shrank and disappeared to where Percy last stood before. I looked towards Zoe who seemed angry. A question came up in my mind.

"Zoe what did he mean by taking his stuff!" I said to her. She looked down not meeting my eyes.

"I snuck into his tent last night and took the stuff that looked important to him. That way if he tried to lie to you would threaten him by telling him that I would burn or ruin his things." She said her voice getting lower and lower as she reached the end of her explanation. I was shocked and angry. Usually I would be proud of this but this was Percy. I invited him into the hunt.

"You did what! You practically angered and gave him the very right to leave the hunt if he wanted to! Don`t you understand Zoe. I allowed Perseus into the hunt because he had nowhere to go and that he was a good man. He`s a friend of mine. Just like how Orion was a friend to me." I sighed and went towards the direction where Percy headed to. I told the hunters that they can do whatever they want today.

Percy was sitting on a branch that was pretty. He was listening to something from the way his head was moving. I gave a sigh and started to climb to his branch. When I reached his branch I sat on it. I let my feet dangle. The only sign Percy showed that he noticed was when he looked at me then went back to his phone. _Wait phone? I thought demigods can`t have phones since they attract monsters._

"Hey Percy! How are you able to use that phone without attracting any monsters!" I yelled at him since he won`t be able to hear me if I didn`t. He paused for a minute and said,

"I don`t know. My dad must`ve enchanted it not to. Also why did you come up?" He asked.

"I wanted to ask you if your okay. Also I`m sorry for Zoe`s behaviour. She really hates men because of an incident that made her like this." He smiled and said,

"No problem! Just make sure that she doesn`t take my stuff anymore and I`ll be fine." He continued listening to the song. I saw the necklace was around his neck. It looked like it belonged there._ I wonder how my head will feel if I laid my head on his chest? What are you thinking Artemis! You are a maiden goddess and will stay as a maiden forever!_

"Hey Percy What song are you listening to? It looks like you like it so much." I asked.

"Oh well I'm listening to this song called thanks for the memories by Fall Out boys. They're pretty good but I just like this song especially. I have two versions. One is the normal one while the other is nightcored. Nightcore is when the song is a bit faster and the voice sometimes sounds like a girl even if the band was actually boys. I only like the song when its nightcored when I think its to slow." He said.

"Can I listen to the song?" I asked. He just gave me an earplug and paused and restarted the song. I quietly listened to the song and see if I could recognise it. I didn't know that my hunters were watching.

**Hunter's Pov**

We watched Lady Artemis talk to Percy. They talked without formalities which surprised us but we smiled at how they talked with each other. Maybe he is like Orion but first we need to make sure. Right now Artemis and Percy were listening to a song. Suddenly Lady Artemis exclaimed,

"I know this song. My brother kept on singing and saying that it was such a good song. He kept singing it until we all got sick of it!" Percy smiled.

"So you know the lyrics?" He said.

"Of course I do. Have you heard my brother sing the song over and over!" Artemis said. Percy chuckled and started it all over from what we can see and guess with. He seemed to sing along but he did it silently. Lady Artemis seemed to notice this and told him to sing. He refused but after a while of pestering he said yes.

Percy: **Bold** Artemis: _Italics _Both: Underlined

**I'm gonna make you bend and break, **

**say a prayer but let the good times roll.**

**In case God doesn't show,**

Artemis entered into the song.

_let the good times roll,_

_let the good times roll_

**And I want these words to make things right**

_But it's the wrongs that make the words _come to life

_"Who does he think he is?"_

**"If that's the worst you've got better put your fingers back to the keys**

They started to sing together not missing a single note.

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah,

and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Thanks for the memories

See he tastes like you only sweeter

_I'm looking forward to the future_

**But my eyesight is going bad**

And this crystal ball

It's always cloudy 

_except for,_

_ except for_

**When you look into the past,**

** look into the past**

**One night stand**

**One night stand  
**

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Thanks for the memories

See he tastes like you only sweeter

**They say I only think in the form of**

**Crunching numbers in hotel rooms**

**Collecting page six lovers  
**

**Get me out of my mind**

**Gets you out of those clothes**

**I'm a liner away from**

**Getting you into the mood  
**

One night and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Even though they weren't so great

He tastes like you only sweeter

One night yeah, and one more time

Thanks for the memories

Thanks for the memories

See he tastes like you only sweeter

**One night and one more time**

**(One more night, one more time)**

**Thanks for the memories**

**Even though they weren't so great**

**He tastes like you only sweeter  
**

**One night yeah,**

** and one more time**

**(One more night, one more time)**

**Thanks for the memories**

**Thanks for the memories**

**See he tastes like you only sweeter**

There voices blended in well together. When they finished the song they laughed together and complimented each other on how their voices sounded like. We got tired of watching so we left and did our own thing.

**Artemis Pov**

That was the most fun I had in a while! We laughed at the end and started to talk again. As we talked I felt like a normal person not a goddess and I liked the feeling. We talked a bit more until I asked him one question,

"Hey Percy why is that necklace so important to you?" I asked really wanting to know why. He smiled but it was a small sad smile.

"I had this necklace ever since I was born. I think it was from my mom. Maybe I just keep it so I at least have something to connect her with. If I lose it then I feel like I have no connection to her." He said. He was clutching the necklace in the end.

"Oh well thanks for telling me. Do you want to go see the wolves?" I asked him hoping it would cheer him up.

"Sure! I absolutely love wolves! They're so fierce and loyal." He said. Very soon his happy and cheerful mood came back up. We walked towards the tent and entered. Percy looked at all the wolves with happiness and calculating eyes.

"These wolf are hunting wolves aren't they?" He asked. I gave a nod. They were all sleeping now. Percy went near one quietly and kneeled near it. He reached his hand out and instantly Strike got in a defensive position. All the others got up and started circling him before I could warn him. He was calm and kept an emotionless face. I was surprised that he wasn't scared. Celia came towards him and started to sniff him since she was the alpha. He didn't mind and let her do her job. When she was in front of him Percy put his hand in front of her. She stopped and watched him do this. Then after a while Cecilia licked his hand. I was taken back by this it is usually hard to gain Cecilia's trust but Percy gained it easily. Taking this as a good sign the others started to go near him. He scratched and played with them for a while.

I smiled at the sight of him being so happy. Its like he has a connection to the got up when I called him.

"Yes?" He asked when he was in front of me. I can literally feel the distance between us. It was like electricity. If I get closer would it intensify? _Stop thinking like that Artemis! Pull yourself together!_

"Since your in the hunt. You get to pick one of the wolves but you have to chose wisely because they will be your companions for life. Its a tradition I started." I explained to him. I made the wolves line up. Percy got into eye level with them. As if understanding that one of them will be picked as a partner for him they got straighter and made themselves look more powerful. _Interesting. This never happened before._

**Percy Pov**

I looked at all of them. They were all good but I just know that I won't have a good relationship with them. I mean sure we play but I need one who understands since best man's friend is a dog or wolf in this case. I saw something in the corner of my eye. It was a white wolf that could be easily mistaken for a husky. His fur was white at the bottome=. As it got to the middle it went darker to grew and to the top it went black. I circled him and he tensed. I can tell from his posture that he wants to be the leader. _He thinks he won't be picked because he looks weak._

He was a bit shorter and had less muscle work than the others. He wasn't well fed but that can be easily taken care of. I went on my knees in front of him. I held out my hand and he gave me his paw. They were a bit dull and not that big but after a bit of training he'll be fine. I asked him to open his mouth. He did and I looked at his teeth. They were all big one but they were still growing. I just need to train and feed him than he'll be evenly matched with the others maybe even better._ They underestimate him too much. _I looked at the eyes of the wolf and found them near the color of a an iceberg to the north sea.I scratched his head and he wagged his tail. I smiled at that. I went to Artemis and said,

"Ì`ll take him. He`s going to do fine after I train him.`` Artemis smiled and said,

"Fine but if he gives you trouble its not going to be my fault. Anyways what are you going to name him Perseus. " I gave an internal groan and said,

"Can you not call me that! It makes me sound old and its too formal _Arty_!" I said smiling at her shocked face.

"_Arty! _Of all the names you picked _Arty_! I demand you stop calling me that Perseus!" She said with a red face that was either embarrassment or anger. I laughed and said,

"I'll only stop calling you that if you stop calling me _Perseus_." I walked out with the wolf before I could hear her reply. We went to my tent and sat on my bed. He sat beside me with his head on my lap.

"Now what should I call you I know! How about I give you a few names and you do something that will show me if you like it or not! Hows that" I asked. He huffed as his answer.

"Ok how about Fenrir. No. Omega. Beta. Any of those." He refused to all the names I gave him and it got tougher every time.

"The last name I got for you is Nero which is in Italian. It means wise warrior." He hesitated for a minute before giving a bark.

"You want your name to be Nero. Ok that's good! I was running out of names. Since its dinner time lets go eat." We walked to the pavilion and everything got quite when we entered. I ignored them and got my food and another plate for Nero. I sat and ate in my usual plate while Nero ate on my lap since I would just give him the pieces. As I ate Alison sat next to me and smiled. I smiled back and asked her why she was sitting next to me.

"Friends sit next to each other right Also who is this little cute wolf." She said while scratching Nero's ears. He gave a soft growl.

"This is Nero. He's my wolf. I know that he looks pretty weak and everything but after I train him he might change a bit. " We talked about other stuff until we all had to go to sleep. I slept on the bed and Nero slept where my feet were.

**Artemis Pov**

Out of all the names and nicknames he gives me he chose Arty! I hate nicknames they are nothing useful. I mean how can it help you in battle because it'll easily give away your place. I sighed and watch Percy talk to Alison. They are good friends. I smiled at how Percy was so good and understanding. _Stop it Artemis! You need to start acting like yourself! You hate men! But not Percy he's nice! So! All men are the same even if they don't have most of the traits!_ I went to my tent to go to sleep.

**Well that's it for now. Hope you guys liked that long chapter! I worked really hard on it. There was a pretty big clue and no I will not give away any hints! Until Next time!**

**Percyjacksonfan4life**


	16. Chapter 16 You've taken it too far!

**Hey guys! It seems that I'm getting a major boost of inspiration and the urge to type. Although I have one question. WHY AREN'T YOU GUYS REVIEWING! I can see how many people review and how many saw the chapter. I get upset because out of 706 views/visitors I only get 5 or 8 reviews. Also I just want the three brothers to get a bit popular but it seems that it won't get popular. I hope you guys do review or I won't update in a long time and I mean seriously long. Maybe up till June! Anyways on with the story!**

**Artemis Pov**

I woke unbelievably happy for some reason but I just brushed it off. I looked at myself and saw a wreck. My hair might have a lot of knots. My clothes were dirty. There some dirt and leaves in my hair. My face was all happy but it didn't look like it. I had bags under my eyes and face looked like I ran into mud. _What happened?! Well I better take a shower if I want to feel good again._ I grabbed a towel with some clothes. I went in the shower water a little warm but made sure it was colder that why I would be able to wake up. I soaked my hair and started to clean it. When that was done I used the soap to scrub my skin raw. I went out and dried myself off and put on lotion before putting on my clothes. I was wearing a shirt with a brown jacket that stopped at my hips. I wore dark blue jeans with normal shoes that might be Nike's. _When did I become conscious of what I`m wearing? Oh well. _

I took Luna to the pavilion so we can eat. I saw Perseus sitting there already with Alison and Phoebe. _Wait, Phoebe? When did they become friends?_ I saw them laughing and talking. Percy's wolf looked at Luna and gave a wolfish grin. She grinned back and from what I can tell they will become great friends. I took a plate for me and Luna. We sat beside Percy. The girls were surprised but went back to talking with each other. I noticed that he was wearing a black hooded sweater with a black shirt that had some design of a skull on it. He was wearing blue jeans and some sneakers with the outfit. His hood was up giving him a cute look. _Stop thinking like that Artemis! You are a maiden!_ I ate a bit before talking with Percy.

"So Perseus what are you doing today?" I asked.

"Well _Arty_ I was deciding to train today because it's been a while and I don't want to get out of practice. Why do you ask?" I say. My hunters were looking at Percy shocked that he would give me a nickname. They waited for my reaction. I just gritted my teeth and said,

"Well you ever stop calling me that! It's annoying and very distracting. I was asking because I wanted to know." I said. He just laughed and said,

"Nope! Glad to know you care _Arty." _He said my name beside my ear. I shivered because of his breath which smelt like mint. He got up and gave his dish to the hunter who was cleaning them. He whistled to Nero and they left for the pavilion. Zoe sat beside me and started to talk.

"Lady Artemis do you like him?" she question.I was taken by surprise at the sudden question.

"What! No! How can you that Zoe! Perseus and I are just friends who understand each other. We're only friends and he knows that." I said before leaving to train. I saw Percy training Nero.

**Percy Pov**

The look on Artemis face was hilarious! I decided that today I'm going to see Nero's skill that way I would be able to see what he needs to improve on. I started to build the obstacle course for him but made sure that it was simple. I saw Nero looking at it with excitement. He was wagging his tail furiously and his tongue was sticking out making him look cute. _I know that's sweet but I need to make him look vicious but he can keep the adorable personality. He can change it when he's in battle mode. I guess I have a lot of work to do but it'll be worth it in the end. _I kneeled in front of him and explained what he had to do,

"Now Nero I want you to do this course. It's alright if you stumble and fall just keep on going. This course is just used to let me see what skills you have. Do you understand?" He gave a loud bark when I was done. I told him to star and he did. He did well on the jumping and tracking. His endurance was very good. _Probably because of all the stuff he had to do alone because the pack thought he was weak._ I thought bitterly. His stamina and power needed work on. The only course left was the speed. I watched him run and I have to say that the wolf sure can run. I smiled and told him he did a good job. I started training him on stamina first that way he won't easily fall. I put my hands on him and pushed him down as hard as I could to see how long he would be able to stand up. He was able to hold it off for a minute but then he collapsed. We did that until he could withstand it for an hour.

I got some dummies out for him and told him to attack it. He went for the obvious kill but he used a nice tactic but it would also give him a wound in a real fight. So I taught him how to strike in different ways by telling him what to do and he would do what I said. Slowly his attacks and the power behind them became good and powerful but they were also light and deadly. I taught him jumping next by seeing how high he would be able to jump first. He was able to jump higher by after combining his speed with the jump made him jump higher. Slowly by slowly he improved. When he was done training he was tired.

"Good Job Nero! You did great! Go and take a rest since you deserve it." I said. He gave a bark and slept at the corner of the arena. I saw Alison walking in. I called her over and asked her if she wanted to spare. She said sure so we got into our positions. We exchanged a few blows but I was easily able to notice how she was much more comfortable with bows. Her battle style was too predictable and her swings were good but she needed more practice. I quickly disarmed her and said,

"You did well but you have to practice more with close combat or else you'll be in big trouble. Try to practice as much as you practice with your bow." She thanked me as I left for lunch. Nero ate hungrily and practically ate two plates. I laughed at that but I couldn't blame him since the training must've taken a lot out of him. I decided that we should just take the rest of the day off. I went to my tent as Nero went to my bed for a nap. I sat on my desk and took out a book to study. What? I do study you know but I'm just busy to actually do it properly. I finished learning about the war but I actually knew about what actually happened. Mortals and their way of logic.

I studied for two hours so I called Nero if he wanted to walk with me. He barked and so we walked around the camp. The wolves were patrolling the camp as they usually do. Nero greeted them with a bark but they hardly barked back. I frowned. That's not how a pack should treat another member like that but it seemed that Nero didn't mind. We decided to sit beside a tree and just relax. I had my hands behind my head and my legs stretched. Nero was sitting beside me facing the same direction. I scratched him behind his ear and he gave a growl of appreciation. I laughed and Nero gave a little whine when I stopped. It was nice and relaxing until Zoe came. I wondered what she wanted but made sure not to show it. She sat down but made sure to stay away from me.

"I don't bite but I can't tell you for Nero." I said. She give a growl which Nero took as a challenge and growled back. I whistled I low tune which made him calm down. I gave a sigh and decided to try and make peace with her.

"I don't know what I did to you but if I did then I'm sorry." I said hoping it would at least get her a bit less friendly. Apparently it didn't work.

"You don't mean it! I would know since all men are the same. Your all vile, disgusting, lying, cheating pigs! Girls always have to fix these things. I bet your mom agreed." She said. My eyes darkened. I could take any insult towards me but something towards my past that she didn't know of. I don't take that lightly.

"I would take that back if I were you." I gave low threatening growl as I got up. Nero got up and went into an attack position. She snorted and got up.

"What are you going to do. Run behind your wolf who can't do anything? I've seen him he can hardly catch a deer! He should have left a long time ago. Oh wait he did but he always came back. He was going to get kicked out sooner or later just like how your mom did that to you. I bet that necklace was the only thing you have to her right. She didn't even look at you or cared for you right? That's because she knew you were a disgrace just like your father!" She said with a smirk thinking I wouldn't be able to do anything. That was too far. The other hunters were now watching us. I didn't care. The wind started to howl. The sky darkened as clouds started to gather. The ground started to shake and the rain fell down with lightning flashing every once in a wild. The hunters gasped with shock since it was able to pass the barrier.

"You've gone too far hunter!" I roared. Zoe saw that a fight was going to happen. I took out my swords. I heard flames come to life. I looked at my sword with surprise as the flames licked my blade. They were blood-red like my anger. I smiled and noticed that Nero was changing a bit. He grew a bit more, his claws sharpened, and his growl became a bit more menacing. When it was done he howl. A howl that showed that the wolf was ready to fight. Another wolf which I noticed was the alpha came to Zoe's aid. _Of course her wolf would be the Alpha. I thought. _We all got ready ignoring every single sound that was happening around us. We circled each other and finally we charged with the weather.

**DUN! DUN! DUN! Well that's it for now. Hope you guys liked that long chapter! I worked really hard on it. There was a pretty big clue and no I will not give away any hints! Until Next time!**

**Percyjacksonfan4life**


	17. Chapter 17 The Battle and Leaving

**Hey guys! I came with another chapter! Also I have to say THANK YOU! You guys really pulled through for me on reviewing. Anyways I know your excited to find out what happens so I'll leave you be.**

**Artemis Pov**

I was at my bed trying to find some inspiration on what to do with that room I made. I heard some noises coming outside. Curious I went out of my tent to find the entire camp in chaos. The trees were hardly staying on the ground casing some dirt to spread. The sky was no longer peaceful. All you could see were the very dark clouds that were making the rain fall hard. Sometimes lightning would flash by. _What caused this? _The wind was really blowing hard making it hard for me to find out what's happening. One girl fell but I helped her up and asked her what's wrong.

"Lady Artemis! Zoe and Percy are fighting!" she yelled. My eyes widened._ What have you got yourself into Zoe? What has caused the fight?_ I quickly ran to where Ally was telling me to go. I saw the hunters trying to get to safety or at least walk to safety. I saw Zoe and Percy circling each other with their wolves growling at each other. I was surprised when I saw Percy's sword in flames.

**Percy Pov**

I gritted my teeth but made sure to stay calm cause anger will just make me lose. I lunged at her and she blocked with one of her knives. She used the other strike at me. I had no choice but to move back. _I won't be able to fight with only my sword._ I thought but then I remembered that my watch also turned into a shield. I quickly pressed one of the buttons and the watch got a bit bigger as the strap got larger. The watch seemed to get sucked in until a gold circle was in its place. It grew to a proper size and spikes came out. I noticed that there were some things on the shield but I didn't look at them. This all happened in 10 seconds. I heard Zoe jump so I raised my shield to defend myself. _Clang!_ I smirked and pushed her back. I lunged at her again. Her knife blocked it while my sword blocked her other knife. Neither of us gave up. We pushed each other to see who would give up. Her face was fierce and her eyes flashed but I made sure I looked calm.

I knew we were equally skilled and that this fight will be a good one. We disengaged at the same time and jumped back. I looked for an opening but didn't find any. I heard growls and mouth snapping from our wolves. I gave a growl and attacked again. She stayed on defense for a while. I made sure to land heavy blows that way she would be bruised up.

**Zoe's Pov**

I tried to hold on but every single time I heard a clang as the sword hit the shield, which I was able to get out, my knees buckled. His blows were hard and fast. _He's hitting the shield too hard for me to handle! I need to attack before he wins like this!_ I mustered up my strength and started attacking. He was a bit surprised and recovered too quickly for me to land any blows. We exchanged blows for some time trying to find one opening to each others strategy. I jumped back a bit to rest from my injuries and he let me. _Why did he let me do that? _

**Artermis Pov**

I watched as they fought knowing that I shouldn't intrude. They were almost equally matched. Percy made sure that Zoe got bruised as he kept a calm façade. Every single time they clashed the wind would get stronger and the lightning would flash. Their wolves were fighting along almost in sync. Nero improved a lot that he was able to hurt Anya, Zoe's wolf! They snarled and did everything they could to injure the other. Nero pounced on Anya and bit her on the neck. She was soon forced down and Nero won. One battle was one but there was another to finish.

**Percy Pov**

I lunged at her again and as she raised her knife to block it I switched course to her leg. She got injured finally. Once in a while we would cut each other but I made sure her`s weren`t to severe just enough to cause pain. Slowly she slowed down until she couldn`t stand anymore. She collapsed and I put my sword on her neck.

"I surrender." she mumbled. She was breathing heavily while I was just a bit tired. I nodded and put my sword away. I walk to Nero and picked him up since he was too tired to get up. I walked away while nodding to Artemis who looked angry and sad. Don't know why and I don't care now. I quickly walked to the infirmary and started to treat Nero. He got hit pretty bad so I don't know how he bested the Alpha.

**Artemis Pov**

I walked to Zoe and waited for Zoe to say something. She didn't say anything and was about to leave,

"Don't you have some explaining to do Zoe?" I said. She looked back and said with an innocent face,

"What explanation?" I narrowed my eyes and walked up to her. I must have looked angry because she won't look at me.

"The explanation on why you attacked Perseus." I said in a matter of fact. She looked down and mumbled something.

"Excuse me?" I said with an edge in my voice. She sighed and looked up at me.

"I wanted to see how strong he was because he looked weak. I guess I was wrong." she said. I thought over what she said and almost laughed. I put an amused smile and said,

"Haven't I taught you Zoe on not to underestimate your opponents. You should've known not to challenge him especially by the amount of power he showed yesterday Zoe. I saw how he trained Zoe and I know that he won't have trouble taking out the entire hunt. Maybe with a little difficulty but that's all it would take." I walked away to the direction where Perseus went. I saw him in the infirmary tent taking care of his wolf he called Nero. _Nero. I good name for a wolf. The wolf is a wise warrior as it_ _hunts._ I watched as he took care of Nero's injuries. He was about to start bandaging Nero's broken but he noticed how he was in pain. He thought before he told him to open his mouth. He did and Perseus put his hand in his mouth. He then told him that if he felt any pain he should but his hand to relieve. I looked on with surprise at this and I wasn't the only one. All the girls who were in the infirmary looked at him as if he was crazy.

He ignored them and started to fix his leg. He must've done it many times since he was easily able to wrap the up. When he tightened it up Nero bit his hand. Percy just gritted his teeth to sho he was also in pain. When that was done Percy took his hand out. I saw that it was bleeding. Nero whimpered and licked his hand while Percy just smiled and ate an ambrosia to fix his hand. He whistled a calm tone. I didn't understand why first until Nero started to wagged his tail. He walked out of the tent with Nero but stopped when he saw me. He gave me a sad smile and said,

"Sorry about the fight but I think it would be best if I leave." I was surprised.

"What! Why? I know what Zoe did was not nice but I can make her apologise." I said trying to explain. He shook his head as we walked.

"So? If you did that it won't stop her from doing other things. Plus your hunters would think you're siding with me. It would hurt you and them. I saw the way they way you look at them and the way they look at you. If I leave things will go normally and I'll be fine. I know how to live in the wilderness and I will be fine. I leaved in the wild since I was 4 Artemis. Don't you remember? It's the best choice and you know it." He said. I was surprised that he didn't say my nickname.

"I-I-I can," I sighed he was right.

"Fine but please stay safe. I don't want the only good man to die." I said with a smirk but inside I was sad and ready to cry for him to stay. He was a good friend. He laughed and smiled but I saw that it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'll try to. Don't you worry _Arty."_ he said before entering his tent. Nero gave a whine as he nudged Luna. She nudged back. They were great friends already. I sighed and walked to clear my thoughts. _Why do I feel like I need to cry because he's leaving? He's only a friend, a good friend, who I met a few days ago._ I reached the exit and watched as he strapped Nero in so he won't fall. He didn't see me because I was on a tree branch. As he left I felt a tear drop from my face. I touched my cheeks to find them wet. I was crying. Crying over a friend.

**Percy Pov**

It felt good to be free but I was sad to leave my friend behind. I guess I like her in a way that I can tell what she's feeling. But I have a feeling we'll meet again someday. Not now but maybe in a few months. Right now I have some things to do.

**Awh poor Percy having to leave like that. Don't worry this isn't the end of the book! There's still more to come. Don't forget to review! Until Next time!**

**Percyjacksonfan4life**


	18. Chapter 18 Too close to my pleasure

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter and I have to say my story is getting a bit popular and my goal right now is to get 250 reviews. If you do that I will give you guys a major hint!**

**Percy Pov**

It's been two months since Nero and I left the hunt. It took a while to get accustomed to just being the two of us. Our schedule became taking a run from 7-10 o'clock then have breakfast. After breakfast I study and play with Nero before we go back to travelling when we finish eating lunch. We decided that we should be like a guide to demigods who protect and care for them until we get them to camp. So far we've saved 12. As we travel along with them we come across some others and they tag along. One time we got 4 kids all together! Right now Nero and I were training. Nero improved greatly and our bond became unbreakable.

He got stronger, taller, and much more dangerous but he still has that playful attitude like when I got him. He was now up to my hip, making him the largest wolf I've ever seen. His fur seemed to get brighter but also got dark around the tips of his fur, giving him a demon look. Nero was practicing attacking while I practiced with any weapon I had. I sometimes did strange combinations. Like a sword with a throwing knife right now. I slashed at the dummy in front of me and threw the knife diagonally to another dummy's head that was twenty feet away.

I looked at the time on my watch and saw that it was 12:34. Whoa! We skipped breakfast. It feels like I only trained for a hour. I guess my endurance is getting better. I wiped the sweat off my forehead and asked Nero if he wanted to have lunch. He gave a bark and we went to the log as I made lunch. I had PB&J sandwich while Nero got a chicken to eat. We ate in silence that was pretty comfortable. My thoughts went back to Artemis. How we were great friends that seemed to know each other's moves. I smiled when I remembered the look she had when I gave her the nickname.

Man time flies. I can't believe it has been two months since I last saw her. I sighed and started packing up. Nero just watched me as I did. When I was done I put the bags in the back compartment of my motorcycle. I found out that it has unlimited space, which was helpful. I whistled at Nero and scratched him behind his ear before he sat in his usual spot. This was where my feet were. There was enough space for him to sit so I installed some seatbelts, that way he won't fall off when I turn. I made sure that he could move so he could see the sights. I sat on my seat and put on my helmet. I turned on my motorcycle and went out to the street. Our next stop was New York. Apparently there are a lot of monsters at Lafen Park from what the dryads said. We're going there because it's not normal to have such a large amount of monsters in one place. As we went to our destination Nero looked around as he enjoyed the breeze.

I stopped a block away and made the motorcycle disappear. We walked for a bit with Nero. Some little kid wanted to pet him so I said sure. The kid looked so happy but the mother not so much. We finally reached our destination and decided to use plan Delta. We both went on the trees and made sure to not make any noise. Lady Artemis enchanted the wolves so they will be able to climb trees making things a bit easier. We watched the group of monsters. They were in the formation of a circle for some reason. I looked to see what they were looking. What I saw made my blood boil. Two kid's one girl and the other boy were cowering beside. I knew that they were demigods by the items they had. They were only seven years old and yet the monsters showed them no mercy.

The girl was crying while the boy was trying to protect her from the monsters. I quickly loaded my bow when I saw one of the monsters tossed the boy away from the girl. He tried to get up but a Telekenie quickly knocked him out. The girl tried to get near him but she couldn't. A Dracaena was about to slap her when I let go of the arrow that was filled with poison. Immediately it turned to dust. All the monsters were alarmed. I quickly shot as many monsters as I could while Nero took out the others. I got out of my hiding place and told Nero to get the girl to safety while I protect the boy. There were still around 30 monsters left until a Hellhound howled and more came. I cursed and started fighting.

**Artemis Pov**

It's been two months since Perseus left. Is it just me that the hunt seems to be a lot less quite and fun then usual? _I wonder how Perseus is doing. Does he ever think about me? What are you thinking Artemis! His just a friend! Is he? Yes we're an only friend that's it!_ I was fighting with the other part of my mind. I sighed before getting up to get ready. Luna was a lot less happy for some reason. She hardly barked now a day. I guess we act like that because I hardly talked anymore too. I went to the pavilion to eat. I decided to eat eggs, bacon, and cereal, with a glass of orange juice. After having my breakfast I wandered around not wanting to train yet. _What should I do right now? Hmm... Hunting doesn't seem like a bad idea right now. I guess Luna might want to run a bit._ I went to Luna.

"How does hunting sound to you Luna?" I said questioning her. She wagged her tail and barked. So it was decided I got my weapons and we went to the woods to hunt. We walked in the woods not really hunting but staying in the comfort of our domain. My mind wandered back to Percy but I just pushed it out of my mind. We soon found a deer's and bought two at home. It felt good to hunt again. I heard from father that there has been a large group of monsters in Lafen Park lately.

**Third Person Pov**

Nero ran with the girl on his back. He took her to a safe place from the battle. The girl was wearing a pretty dress but it was ripped and torn from what she experienced. She hid her face in Nero's fur and tried hard to not cry. Very soon they reached a safe distance from the battle. Nero looked around and found a hole big enough under a tree to hide a girl. The girl understood and went in as he left.

**Artemis Pov**

We were going to Lafen Park because father had said that there has been recent monster activity there. It was mostly a colony and father ordered us to diminish them. I looked around to find us near the entrance of the park. No mortals where here making it easier for us to do our job. I heard sounds of battle and quickly went in with my hunters following. I saw Percy fighting the group of monsters. I was about to help when Nero came running in. He slashed and clawed his way through. I was surprised by his improvement. _They make the perfect team._ I thought. As they fought back to back slashing at any monster that came too near. They were surrounded in a circle and yet they didn't show any fear. Percy's sword cut the monsters easily while Nero used many ways to injure them. As a Dracaena was about to stab Percy from the back, Nero attacked to prevent it. Dust soon covered the two warriors but they were blown away by the wind. He made sure Nero was okay then said something to him. Nero just barked and left.

**Percy Pov**

I told Nero to get the girl back from her hiding spot while I take care of the boy. I used my jacket as a pillow for him and started to see the injuries he had. I know that the hunters were watching but I completely ignored them. I took out the first aid kit that was tiny at first but grew to its original size. I saw that he had a twisted ankle, broken arm, sprained wrist, and a slight concussion with cuts and scrapes. The boy winced as I bandaged his wounds. I made him eat ambrosia to make the pain go dull and his cuts to go away. I saw Nero come back with the girl. The hunters tried to come forward and take care of the girl but she just stumbled away before hiding behind me. I chuckled and turned to the girl.

"Would you like me to take a look at your injuries?" I asked softly not wanting to scare her. She nodded shyly.

"Ok well I would like you to seat so I'll be able to see your injuries." I told her. She sat down and asked her to tell me what hurts.

"My arm, face, head, leg, and stomach." she said softly. I nodded to her and started to look at her injuries. Her arms had cuts and her leg was a bit broken I asked her which area hurt from her head as I softly tapped her head. I nodded when she told me where. I put gauze around her head and told her not to fall on her head or else the damage would get worse. She told me her name was Tatiyana.

"Well Tatiyana you're good to go. If you just eat some ambrosia and stay in bed for a while then you'll get better. All I have to do now is to bandage your stomach." I told her. She giggled and said,

"Okay doctor!" I smiled and told her where she was heading.

"My mommy told me that if I got to Long Island then I will find a camp that will keep me safe. I met Walter on my way and we stuck together." She said.

"Well Tatiyana I can take you to camp but there's a group of girls who can also protect you but your friend Waltor would have to go to camp because it's a group only for girls. I'll let you think where you want to go." I said to her softly. She started thinking and said,

"I would like to go to camp mystery man. I don't want to leave my friend behind it just wouldn't be normal without him." she said with her eyes twinkling. I laughed and said,

"Sure! Also my name's Percy by the way. This is Nero my wolf." I said scratching him behind the ear. She petted him while Nero licked her hand. I heard the boy give a groan.

"Wh-What happened? Tatiyana are you Okay?! Where are all the monsters? Who the heck is that guy?" He kept saying and would have said more if I didn't interrupt him.

"Whoa! One question at a time man! She's fine. I'm Percy and I defeated all the monsters with the help of my wolf." I said answering all his questions. The boy couldn't walk so I agreed to carry him and Tatiyana would be carried by Nero. After making sure she wouldn't be able to fall I turned to the hunters. They all looked at me with an unreadable expression while Artemis eyes held sadness. I nodded and walked out of the park with Nero following. Before I fully exited I felt a hand grab my arm. I turned to find Artemis.

"If you want to come back into the hunt we would be in the Albafean Woods." she said. I nodded and noticed that the hunters weren't here. She put her lips against my ear and whispered,

_"Please Percy." _before she left. I blushed but made sure to take my bike which was now a watch. We talked a bit as we traveled there. We didn't mind walking since we were used to it plus they wanted to see the city. Walter pretty much slept the entire time while Tatiyana was doing all the sightseeing. When we reached the base of the hill I told them what to do since I wasn't going in. They asked me why but I just said it was personal reasons. They both gave me hugs before going in. I sighed and thought _I'm coming Artemis because your my friend._

**Artemis Pov**

I blushed as I walked away. _Why did I do that? That was not what a maiden god should do. I need to clear my head right now._ I noticed that Luna was pretty happy right, maybe because of Nero coming back into the hunt? I can't help but agree with her. I was pretty excited to have Percy come back in the hunt. I made sure I looked okay but I don't know why I was acting all self conscious about myself. I mean he's just coming back in the hunt. I kept thinking while Luna just watched me with an unreadable expression on her face. I sighed and lied down on my bed trying to calm down my nerves. My heartbeat was unnaturally fast. I tried to calm my nerves but nothing worked.

I got up and went outside to the entrance waiting for Perseus to come. I remembered all the good memories we had. When he was hanged upside down by a trap I set up for him. He was trying to get free but to no avail. I remember it like it was yesterday...

_(Flashback)_

_It was a nice day in January. The trees were losing their leaves as the snow gently fell. There was a chilly breeze that seemed to caress my cheek. My hair would softly blow in the wind with the snow making it look like sparkles in my hair. I was walking with Luna since we had the urge to stretch or walk. I saw Perseus sharpening his sword while leaning against a tree. Nero was just sitting watching the stone go against the sword each time. Luna easily greeted Nero with a bark and he barked back. Percy was standing in a shadow giving him a mysterious look._

_His jacket was nothing special. It was black with a hood but with no fur to my relief. The jacket from what I can tell was made from scratch which left me impressed. It had many layers of animal skin. I think it had feathers from the amount of birds he killed to eat, stuffed in between the layers. I smelled pine coming off from him probably from all the walking he does in the woods. His cheeks and ears were a bit pink. I saw mist come out of his mouth. He wasn't bothered by the cold. While I was shivering from the cold even after wearing my jacket containing fur. _

_Nero had some snow cling to his fur making him look beautiful. He got up and shook his fur making some snow fly all around. Yet still snow clung onto him like sparkling diamonds. I smiled at his actions and looked towards Luna to find her staring at Nero. She seemed fascinated by what he did._

_"Hello Perseus." I said with my teeth chattering. He looked up and said,_

_"Hello Arty." He said smirking as he said my nickname. Nero and Luna were playing around in the snow in a game of tag. I gave a groan as he said my nickname. There has to be some way I could back at him for that. I remembered that one of the snares was close by. I made Percy walk with me. Leading him to right where the snare was. He talked about how the snow looked beautiful. _

_"Do you know why the snow is white Arty?" He asked. I was intrigued to why it was white. He was about to answer his own question when the snare wrapped around his foot._

_"Ahhhhhhh!" He yelled as he was pulled up. Nero and Luna stopped playing to see what was happening. I bursted out laughing at seeing his startled face and wild eyes hanged upside down._

_"You planned this all along!" he accused. I just laughed some more. He was swaying back and forth a bit before it stopped. Percy looked at me with anger but I could see the amusement in his eyes. His eyes sparkled while his mouth went into a pout, making him actually look cute. I cursed myself for thinking that. Percy had enough of waiting and said,_

_"Well aren't you going to get me down Arty?" completely calm like being hanged upside down was normal for him. I gritted my teeth as he said my nickname. Now was a great time for me to get rid of that annoying nickname._

_ "On one condition I'll let you down, as long as you never call me Arty every again." I said smirking knowing that he would have to agree. He seemed to think about it. He then took out a throwing knife from one of his bags and threw it where the rope tied around his foot. As the rope let go he did a back flip and landed in a crouching position. He brushed himself and took out the rope before leaning against me until his mouth was against my ear and whispered,_

_"Never going to happen Arty as long as I live." He said as he gave me the piece of rope in my hands before leaving with Nero. I shivered from the feeling of his breath against my ear._

_(End of flashback)_

That was one of the moments where he was the closest to me. I was about to leave thinking that he wasn't coming when I heard a bark. I turned around to find Nero a bit ahead of him. Luna greeted him with a bark and a nudge. I saw him smiling his goofy smile at me. I felt my face heat up. I was about to speak to him when a flash of brown passed me and tackled Percy.

**Who's running towards Percy? Is it Zoe? Does she want to kill him? What's happening to Artemis? Why is she acting like this? Stay tuned for the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Until Next time!**

**Percyjacksonfan4life**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I'm back from a little break because the chapter on the paper seemed pretty boring and much of filler. So I tried to find a way to make it more interesting but gave up since it simply wouldn't work no matter how hard I tired. Anyways I want to warn you guys that the chapter has some language in it but it's not that bad. On with the chapter!**

**Third person Pov**

_Back to the present time..._

The Olympians were so engrossed into the story that they were shocked back to reality by screaming and laughing? 7 teens were falling from the sky. Thalia was screaming her head off because of her fear of heights. She landed on the floor with an,

"Ow!" Nico came and landed on Thalia. Grover fell on top of Nico with a loud,

"Baaaah!" along the way. His hooves and horns didn't help at all. Thalia was finding it very hard to breath and was barely able to say,

"Get off!" Leo fell while saying,

"Wohoo! This is so much fun! I'm flying," Making a bad imitation of a bird.

"We should do this more often! Wee-oof!" He landed beside the pillar of pain. (Grover, Nico, and Thalia)

"Why don't I get a soft landing?" he said rubbing his butt while laughing, making him look like a monkey. Hermes and Apollo fell of their thrones laughing from his actions as Hephaestus did a face palm. As Thalia, Nico, and Grover got up Jason fell on his back screaming,

"Why are we always falling at the most unexpected times? I mean seriously! I think this is the tenth time!" Piper fell screaming her ass of before getting in a kneeling position thinking that she would land on the floor. Thalia was walking towards Jason to help him up. Piper fell on Jason and the kneeling position didn't help at all! She knead his soft spot! Jason screamed at the top of his lungs,

"Ahh! My jewels! You're on them!" (Wow that's worse than Thalia!) After Piper got off of him saying,

"Sorry Jason!" Annabeth decided to drop in while saying,

"My plans they were almost finished!" She went in the same position as Piper's and poor Jason had to go through the pain again!

"Ahh! Not again!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Jason watch your language!" both Hera and Thalia scolded. They looked at each other and glared.

"B-b-but I got knead on my jewels! Twice at the same spot!" They got up with Jason wincing at every step. They asked why they were here. The Olympians explained while Apollo gave Jason arombosia since he did not want to heal him with magic since it required on touching the wound.

"Wait! Where's Percy?! We didn't see him the whole day! Lord Poseidon can you sense him where Percy is to know that he is safe?" Annabeth frantically asked. Poseidon tried to sense his son but found out he couldn't.

"I can't sense him!" he screamed. Everyone almost panicked if it weren't for the fates saying,

"Don't worry. Perseus is safe he just had to go back home." Annabeth didn't understand.

"What! What do you mean by go back home! Its summer he's supposed to be at camp! Where is-"She would've said more if the fates didn't interrupt,

"Don't test us daughter of Athena. Why would you care after all he is not your boyfriend just a friend no?" They said while glaring at her. She paled as she saw her life flash before her eyes and blushed at their comment. The Olympians decided to take a break so they can eat and talk with their children.

**Artemis Pov**

I woke up from my little nap after I was done crying. The walls were midnight blue showing that I was missing him. _The hold of his arms, his laughter, his smile... Stop it! This will get you nowhere! You need to move on!_ The thought of just moving on made tears come back. I couldn't move on, not after all the things we did together. Orion was a good friend but what we held... _You're supposed to stop thinking like this Artemis! _I looked over at Luna. She was silent and always has been ever since Nero disappeared right after- _Stop! _My heart refused what my brain told me and memories of our time together came flooding through my brain. The sound of laughter, smiles, and the talks we shared. My heart begged for that time to come back. It begged for the love he was only able to give me without knowing. My eyes wanted to see their favourite light. My lips ached for his and his only. If my father made me marry someone I never would love I would kill myself just to be with him. Romeo and Juliet wasn't just a tragedy it was reality. I remembered the day we watched the play with the hunters just for a little break.

_(Flashback)_

_It was a great day today. The sun was shining and the sky was a beautiful blue. The animals greeted each other in good mornings as we packed our things. Father let us have a day off and the girls really wanted to watch the play of Romeo and Juliet. Even though it was a love story it brought the girls back to their times. When they had good memories before their life changed. Percy didn't mind since he was a fan of Shakespeare. His favourite one was the one called Twelfth Night or What you Will as it is mostly known as. We all sat in our seats while I was in an eighteen year old form. Girls would look at Percy lustfully and would bat their eyelashes at him, which made my heart tighten a little. But he paid them no mind since he was waiting anxiously for the play to start. My hunters were talking about the play in hushed whispers. Nero and Luna were in between our legs giving them a good view. The lights darkened and the play started._

_Everyone quieted down and watched as the play carried on. Percy was so into the play that he would whispers the lines of Romeo. His voice was better than the actor's so I would listen to his voice when Romeo's part would come in the play, which was the entire time. His voice was rough but yet smooth and velvety. His voice was the whispers of the wind, the sighs of a fire, and the very breath of the air. I couldn't stop but listen to him instead of the play. It was as if he was born to be an actor._

"_What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun." He whispered as we reached the scene of the balcony. My heart started to beat faster as he said the lines of Romeo talking to Juliet. They were full of love yet desperation that my heart was begging to be his by just listening. I tried to stop the feelings `_

_`as best I could but I couldn't stop! My heart just wouldn't listen. The more I pushed away the closer I seemed to get to hi. I wanted to tell him but I could not because I was a maiden and forever to be one. How cruel life is. Just when I thought there would be no man or boy that would be able to catch my heart or even my respect he comes and smashes those theories away. Even if I wasn't a maiden I could not tell him or else Apollo would come and kill himself instead of me! Just the thought of him dying made my heart in pain. I tried to go back to the play but it seemed that the play didn't even matter anymore. _

_It was soon over and everyone was getting up to leave. I smiled at how my hunters talked about the play. Percy still seemed to be in play since he walked in a daze and wouldn't notice the looks he was getting from the girls. A man came up to me and would try to flirt with me but I just ignored him until he crossed the line. He tried to put his hand on my knee when,_

"_Crack!" Percy punched the man in the face effectively breaking his nose. I was surprised and my hunters seemed too. I looked at him and saw that he was no longer in a daze. His eyes held fury and his posture was so straight and stiff that it almost resembled a soldier's. The blue in his eyes would swirl like a black hole mixed with water making it look beautiful. He put his arm around me and pulled close. He whispered,_

"_Just go with it unless you want more men like him to come up to you or your hunters." he whispered through his gritted teeth. The man was about to yell at him when he saw the arm around my shoulder and the murderous look in his eyes. I wasn't so sure but did I see a smile come on his face when he looked down at me? Maybe it was just a trick of the light. I didn't complain since I was comfortable and his arm gave me a sense of safety for some reason. The hunters were about to beat up the man when we realised that he was gone. That's strange. We walked for a bit wanting to see the city and all before setting up camp. For the rest of the day we did our own thing but I couldn't help but miss the feeling of his arm around me. I convinced myself that it was all Aphrodite's doing on making me act like this._

_(End of flashback)_

I felt a tear go down my cheek but I quickly wiped it away. _You need to stop crying. It won't bring him back! I wish it would._ I thought cursing myself for being so weak. I looked at the necklace with longing and love. Something so simple looked very beautiful. The necklace could surpass any other filled with diamonds and rubies and it would be the best to me. I got up and started to clean myself up. My bed made itself as I walked to the washroom. I took a shower and scrubbed myself raw and cleaned my hair until I couldn't find any dirt on it. When I was done I washed my face and looked at it. My face may look beautiful to others but to me it held such sadness and pain. I looked in my closet and decided to wear a dress that would go up to my knees. It was black and had a white bow tied at my waist. I took a black jacket that looked worn out but had its strings holding it together. I summoned a sewing machine and started to fix it but made sure that nothing changed except the looks of weariness. It now looked between new and worn like I tried it on once. I put it on without shrinking it since I wanted to leave it as it was. I combed my hair and put it in a ponytail but two strands of my hair came out and seemed to shape my face. I sighed before putting on some black flats.

I put my hands in its pockets to find something in the right pocket. I took the item out to find a journal. It said, "_Perseus Journal." _It had some beautiful designs on it. I saw a drawing of a wolf and a boy. My eyes widened. _This couldn't be-_ I looked at the first page to find his writing. My heart screamed of joy! It was his and it had all the things he loved and cared about! I was about to read it when I stopped. _I can't read his journal. It holds his secrets that should be kept a secret. I don't know what to do! _I saw the necklace glow a bit. On the page it said,

"_Read it Arty. You need to know. I wanted you to find it only."_ I gasped it was his writing. But how could it be? I turned the page to find it blank. My smile dropped. Before I could wonder Phoebe came in. She looked like a mess. The other hunters were behind her. They all looked horrible so I helped them clean up. We didn't say anything and we didn't need to. We all knew what today was. They all saw the jacket I was wearing and gave a sad smile. I smelled the jacket to find his scent. It always would help me to some extent. I put the journal in my pocket as we all headed to find the Olympians. They were most likely to be in the kitchen since it was lunch time. When we entered everyone was quiet for a minute but I just ignored it. They all started talking again while Thalia came up to me.

"Lady Artemis! My friends and I were teleported to the throne room to hear a story about some guy named Percy being accepted into the hunt and all. It's sort of like the story Orion!" she said with happiness. My eyes widened as she explained. _It couldn't be the story of- Could it? _My heart rate sped up just thinking about it but it also cried in pain of the memories that would forever stay as memories.

"Guys why are you all so gloomy? I mean this is the fates were talking about! They're telling us a story that's so far pretty good!" Thalia said excitedly. I stopped the tears that were about to come out. _It isn't a story Thalia._ Sophie must have thought the same thing but she spoke it out,

"It's not-" but she stopped in midsentence. We all walked to the other side of the table and sat.

**Third Person Pov**

Everybody was about to get food when two flashes of light came. Conner and Travis fell from the ceiling screaming,

"Nooooo! Our plan was almost in action!" They both landed on the food making their clothes dirty and a strange sound. Travis complained about squishing good food while Conner looked where they were.

"Umm...Travis I think we came a bit late" he said after noticing all the Olympians being present. The two boys apologized as Hermes flashed them new clothes on. The Stolls soon joined the table because they were also hungry. Athena and Annabeth were talking about architecture and how construction on Olympus was going,

"The Hades cabin has some torches standing out for the entrance and some designs of the Underworld on the..." Annabeth would say while Athena would compliment or suggest on them. Apollo and Hermes were listening to the pranks that the Stolls did lately sometimes laughing or relating to each other. Hermes was very proud of them while Apollo was wiping tears away. Dionysus was talking to his son about how things are going. Hephaestus would talk to Leo about mechanics as they ate but when they were done they showed each other their work. Aphrodite was talking to Piper about how to impress Jason but Piper said she'll think about it. Grover was eating tin cans as he watched everyone. Thalia, Jason, and Zeus would talk to each other. Nico and Hades would talk about the Underworld while Persephone would add some things. The rest of the Olympians were doing their own things. Artemis and the hunters watched them happily but did not smile nor talk. How could they? After all today was the day he left. The day their brother was gone.

**I finally finished this ridiculously pretty long chapter but then again it may have some mistakes and more details need to be added I think and the reason why I haven't been updating that fast was because I really have to study for class now sing High school is next year. Anyways I wanted to tell you guys that I'm sorry for not updating for so long and that the flashback and journal came into my head as I wrote the chapter. I wonder what the necklace has to do with everything also with the journal. Where is Percy? Annabeth and Percy never got together. Also who was that girl that tackled Percy in the last chapter? What happened to him? More importantly who the heck was that guy that flirted with Artemis? If you find the answer to the last question every single question will be answered. Review if you want me to update faster! Until Next Time! **

**Percyjacksonfan4life**


	20. Chapter 20 Lightning and Thunder

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter! Also what do you guys think of the story being renamed as **_**Pain of the Past? **_**Tell me what you guys think! **

**Third Person Pov**

The Olympians went back to their thrones. The children sat at their parents feet while Artemis hunters surrounded her throne but a respectful distance.

"Hey Artemis I'm sorry about saying that you don't have any feelings." Apollo said to his older sister, which he will never admit to her. Artemis nodded since she was too sad to actually talk. Her mind was on past memories which never seemed to go away. Hestia smiled for a reason that will be found out soon.

**Percy Pov**

_Oof! _A girl slammed into me and on instinct I hugged her. I almost fell on the ground but regained my balance at the last minute. I looked down at her and saw that she was pretty young to be with the hunters. She had a round face with a splash of freckles making her look cute. Her eyes were light blue which surprised me because of her hair color which was brown. Now that I looked closely she looks familiar.

"_Cecelia_," I said out of shock, "Is that you?" I asked. She giggled.

"Of course it's me silly!" she said laughing. She got off of me and let go. How I know her was because she was one of the demigods I rescued as I travelled around. She almost died because of a pack of hellhounds but luckily I was there. I took her to camp without any other partners. While we were travelling she told me about her life. I explained her on some things and taught her how to use a dagger since I didn't want the boys to make fun of her. She practically became my little sister and I her big brother. Artemis looked at us with confusion but I explained how I knew her without saying that I was rescuing demigods while I was away. A question came up in my mind.

"Hey Cecelia how are you in the hunt when you were at camp? Also aren't you a little too young to be in the hunters?" I said smiling at her but raising an eyebrow at the last part.

"Well _big brother_ I was at camp. I didn't really like it there since everyone treated me like a kid and the boys would say that I wouldn't last a day in the outside/mortal world. So when the hunters came I decided to join them since it had way more advantages also we had some things in common." She said explaining. I gritted my teeth at the boys saying things like that. I was about to say something when,

"_Ahem._" Zoe said while crossing her arms, telling us that we weren't alone. Nero and Luna were between me and Artemis and sat there almost stiffly. The other wolves looked at Nero as if inspecting him. I have to say he did change especially with our routine. He was now almost up to my knees which close to being unnatural because of my height. I was 6'4 making Nero near 4'5. His fur was white before but now it was white when it touched his body and got darker to the tip making it black. That appearance alone made him a bit intimidating but I knew better that he was the same as before. His body was more muscular and by the way his mouth was positioned you can tell that his teeth were a very powerful force. He hardly looked like that out casted pup before; right now he looked like an Alpha. So it was normal for the wolves to be cautious but Luna just nudged him with her nose showing no fear at all.

The hunters were glaring at me but I saw some familiar faces, like Alison and Phoebe but there were also some of the girls that I rescued from dying. They gave me small smiles which I returned. Cecelia went over to them. The others were glaring at me, Zoe especially. I can't really blame her since I won the last fight I had with her so that must've hurt her pride. Before any of them could talk Artemis started speaking,

"Girls Perseus has accepted my invitation on joining the hunt again. Now I know that some of you don't like him but he is different from all the other men. Just try to accept him as best as you can. Treat him the way you treat your sisters." Artemis said. She looked beautiful even though she was wearing her usual clothes. I cursed. _Stop thinking like that Percy! You're only friends with her and will always stay as friends. She's a maiden goddess and daughter of Zeus! You need to get rid of these feelings! It will only make the matter worse. You will always be just a mortal to her! No more of these feelings understand!_ I got out of my thoughts by squealing. The little girls that I knew run up to me and hugged me. I guess I was a brother to all of them. I hugged them all ignoring the glares the rest were giving me. I started talking to them.

**Artemis Pov**

It was great to see Persues smiling again. I always did worry about how he was doing but from how he fought those monsters told me he had been doing fine. I laughed when he was being dragged by the little girls wanting to show them everything. Even though he knew what camp was like he didn't argue. His eyes shined with happiness. Nero was with the other wolves doing something. Probably hunting or testing his skills. I noticed that Zoe was watching me carefully. Usually I would dismiss this but I was curious but pretended not to notice. I went to the archery range and started to shoot arrows. _Thwack! Dud! _I kept on hearing as I let loose every arrow. My mind wasn't really focused on the shooting though. It was as if it was drifting somewhere else. I found myself remembering every memory Percy and I shared. A pleasant feeling seem to come up my stomach every time I thought of his smile. It shined like the sun and his eyes seemed to absorb them making them look like they were glowing. I then remembered the dance that Aphrodite was holding for no reason. She said that we needed a day of our own. Where we just relax and have fun on that day. Apparently having a dance was a great idea. Zeus agreed and Aphrodite made a rule that everyone must at least dance to one song. Can you believe it! Me dancing! What a joke I don't even know how to dance!

I sighed. Hopefully I'll be able to find a solution to this. I put my bow and arrows away and started to head for the pavilion when I heard laughter. I followed the sound and found something amusing. The little girls were all surrounding Percy and were tickling him. Right now he was dying from laughter. It was a nice site to see. They stopped soon and just rested on the ground. I haven't seen them this lively or happy before. I saw Sophie run up to Percy holding something. She looked like to be crying. I frowned and walked up to them and used all my might to not shiver from Percy's gaze. I crouched down to her height,

"Sophie what's wrong?" I asked. She tried to wipe the tears away but they would always come back. This wasn't really my area since I haven't comforted children before. Luckily Percy seemed to catch this and carried Sophie on his lap and wiped those tears away with a napkin.

"What's wrong Sophie?" he asked soothingly rubbing her back in circles. She calmed down soon and showed him her teddy bear. It was old and dirty but that didn't seem to bother her. The teddy bear had a big rip and was losing stuffing. Percy smiled softly and grabbed the teddy bear softly.

"Don't worry I'll fix it." He said and got up to a stump which he used as a table. He reached into his pocket and took out a needle, thread, and stuffing. He made the thread go in the needle and started sewing the rip up but before he did that he added some of the stuffing. The girls and I were watching him from behind. After sowing up the hole he got a duster and started brushing the dirt off of the bear. Next he got two black buttons and sewed them on replacing the mismatched buttons for its eyes. After that he got next to Sophie and whispered something in her ear. She giggled before whispering something back. Soon He took out so many pieces of cloth and started cutting and sewing them together really fast. He soon stopped and put them on the bear. _He made clothes for it._ I thought. Next he got a nearby stick and started sharpening it. When he was done he putted it on the bear. He did something next but we couldn't see it. A minute later the bear had a big red bow on its stomach. We all gasped. The bear looked beautiful. It looked brand new from the shop not that old, dirty, and ripped bear we saw before. The stick that he sharpened became its sword and it had its own little sheath! He handed it to Sophie who had tears in her eyes. The little girl hugged the bear tightly before hugging Percy saying thank you over and over again. He chuckled and said you're welcome. The scene was very sweet. He crouched down to Sophie's level and said,

"So what's this little buddy name?" he said pointing to the bear. Sophie thought for a bit and said,

"Percy Jr., because he looks a lot like you and he's wearing the same clothes as you!" she said happily. He smiled before we headed towards the pavilion for lunch. I smiled at how Percy interacted with the girls. He was actually their big brother. Percy was about to head to his usual spot at the end of the table until the little girls pulled him to their spots and made him sit in the middle that was near me. The others watched him closely as he tried to explain to the girls that he couldn't just sit anywhere. They didn't take no for an answer and very soon he gave up.

**Percy Pov**

Sigh these girls are hard to convince or cooperate with but I didn't want to make them upset so I sat in my spot. For lunch we were having Mac and cheese with slices of watermelon. I noticed that Sophie was pretty quiet and wasn't really eating her food.

"Hey Sophie what's wrong?" I said looking at her. All the girls became quite but I ignored that. She looked up and said,

"It's nothing. I'm just worried that you'll leave I don't want you to leave!" she said. I smiled at her and made her sit on my lap.

"It's alright I'm not going to leave Sophie. I promise." I said looking in her eyes. She smiled and continued to eat. I saw the rest of the hunters were looking at me.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" I said. Artemis just shook her head smiling.

"Nothing." She said almost laughing. I was confused but I let it slide. Very soon we were all back to talking.

**Artemis Pov**

It was sweet of Perseus to comfort Sophie. _There you go again complimenting him Artemis. You're supposed to stop doing that. He's the same as every boy. He just doesn't have the same level of arrogance and rudeness like the rest. To keep yourself farther away from him you need to make a list of reasons why._ I decided to make the list at night before I go to sleep. Right now I want to test Perseus skills. As soon as lunch was done I turned towards Perseus.

"Perseus I want to test how good you are at sword fighting or whatever weapon you use for close combat." I said. He nodded and said,

"So you want me to fight one of your hunters?" he stated.

"No I want to see how long you'll last at a fight against me." I said smiling as his eyes widened. My hunters whispered excitedly at this and already started to bet on who would win. The little girls said Percy but the others said it would be me that would win.

"I'll give you fifteen minutes to prepare." I said before leaving to my tent.

**Percy Pov**

I can't believe I'm fighting against her. There are pros and cons towards this situation.

Pro- she thinks I'll be able to defeat her hunters and that fighting her will be a challenge, meaning that my skills are a bit better than her huntresses.

Con- She's going to be really hard to fight against.

Pro- My endurance and skills might get better.

Con- She must really hate me!

Con- I might die from this battle!

Whoa. There are more cons then pros in this. Well I have no choice so I better get ready and use all the minutes I have to get a chance to win but that's very slight. I walked towards my tent feeling anguish and dread. My little sisters tried to cheer me up or boost up my moral but it was no use. I got in my tent and changed into the outfit my dad gave me. I took out both of my swords. Kito was the one I made while the other was from my father named Letta. From my guess they can mean life and death. I sharpened and polished them till they shined and even the lightest touch can give a cut. My shield was fixed and edited. I put armor on but only for my chest since I didn't want it to weigh myself down. I'm going to need all the speed I can get.

I got out of my tent and headed towards the arena. Both my swords were on my chest like a guard. My shield was ready for use if needed at any time. I saw Artemis waiting for me. Each step made me anxious. Before I entered I heard a voice in my head. _Perseus! Is this how you should be acting right now? You trained hard all your life. You worked hard. Now you must use everything you learned here and now. I am always watching over you. You made me proud son._ I almost gasped. _Dad?_ I asked mentally but got no response. I sighed. He was right. I shouldn't be acting like this I need to do my best in this battle. I walked in with my sisters cheering for me. The rest looked at me and almost laughed. I didn't talk or say anything as I stood across from Artemis. I got my swords out as she did. We circled each other and with no signal she charged.

**Phoebe Pov**

Percy's stance was good. He had every opening blocked and watched Artemis warily. He seemed to be watching her critically which was very good. As Artemis lunged he dodged and the fight began.

**Percy Pov**

I blocked her pounce and started slashing at her. She blocked my bows with her throwing knives and attacked at me. I went on defense immediately. You can call me a coward or whatever but I know Artemis. I may not know her that well but enough for me to stand a chance against her. Artemis was fast on her feet so if I tried to attack her she would be able to dodge my attacks with ease but if she attacked first and use some of her energy then she would be a bit tired. So when I attack her I might be able to land a few blows. _Clang! Thwack! Clang! Clunk! _I kept meeting my swords against her knives. I saw her eyes flash meaning she was either getting frustrated or annoyed. I parried every blow and started attacking. She was a bit surprised but didn't let it over take her. I got her some cuts and she got some bruises on me. We were almost even.

**Artemis Pov**

So far he was doing well but he won't be able to last long. Either one of us has to disarm the other, get tired, or we get a tie. He was blocking my every move almost with ease making me annoyed. I tried to find a pattern but he keeps changing it making it almost impossible for me to get in. Sure I've been able to give him bruises and cuts but he was also able to do the same to me. We were close to being even. I aimed one of my throwing knives to his neck. He raised his sword to block it making his stomach open. I quickly changed direction but he was just as fast. His sword blocked my way. _Arggh! It's getting difficult to beat him!_ Both of our breaths were becoming heavy.

**Percy Pov**

I was starting to tire because of the blows. Usually I would be able to last longer than this but it's not easy to fight against a goddess, much less the goddess of the hunt. I saw an opening. It was small but that was enough for me. I decided to use a move that I invented. I swept my legs against her causing her to fall. Quickly I grabbed both of her weapons and put one on her throat and one behind her neck. If she moved it would be a fatal injury. This move was called striker because you're as fast a snake. There was silence in the air except for our heavy breaths.I put my ears against hers.

"I win Arty." I said before giving her weapons backs as soon as she was up. She nodded in thanks. My sisters cheered for me. I smiled at them before going to my tent for a shower and a nap that I rightfully deserved.

**Artemis Pov**

"_I win Arty."_ Those words ringed in my ears. He won the fight against me. Only my sister Athena could win against me. I would lose against my uncles and my father but no one else could beat me, until now. My hunters didn't say anything. They understood that I was surprised more than they were. I walked towards my tent. I took a quick shower and remembered the dance Aphrodite was holding. I sighed as much as I would love to skip the dance I can't because father ordered/told us that everyone must attend and to at least dance once. My hunters would also have to attend. They knew about the dance and despised the idea. _Well since we have nothing to do we should at least get our dresses. Better to get it over with it as soon as possible. _I saw Perseus sitting on a log beside the fire. He was talking to someone although I don't know who. Curious I walked over to him but made sure to keep myself hidden. He was talking to my aunt Hestia! Why it surprised me was because no one mortal/demigod has been able to see Hestia in a long time.

**Percy Pov**

I was sitting beside the fire thinking when I saw girl around eight years old tending the fire.

"If you don't mind me asking who are you? I haven't seen you around before with Artemis hunters." I said explaining. The girl seemed surprised but she quickly smiled.

"I am Hestia. I tend the fire of every home to give warmth to the families." She said as her eyes that were chocolate brown gave a little spark of fire in them. After finding who she was I quickly bowed to her.

"Why are you bowing boy? I am not an Olympian therefore you need not bow to me. Also what is your name?" she asked confused.

"My name is Perseus my lady but I mostly go by Percy. The reason why I am bowing is because you're a goddess, a powerful one at that. Even though you are not an Olympian you deserve respect for you are the eldest daughter of Kronos and Rhea." I said still kneeling. She smiled warmly to me and told me to rise.

"Now Percy do you mind telling me why I am a powerful goddess even though I am not an Olympian. Also what do I do?" she said, looking at me curiously. I answered immediately,

"You domains are the homes and the hearth but they all have one thing in common. Hope. Hope is the very thing that keeps us alive and going. Even after fighting a war when all seems lost. Hope is the light that shines through the darkness in our hearts and life. Without hope everything would be lost. There would be no wonder, belief, and happiness in our lives. You Lady Hestia are the very reason why everything hasn't gone into Chaos. That is why you are powerful even without a throne or a crown! That is why I bow towards you Lady Hestia because hope has been everything that kept me going on with my life. The very thing that made me into the man I am today." I said to her. She had some tears in her eyes but quickly wiped them away. She smiled,

"Thank you. No one has ever said that to me. You are correct on what I control Percy." What I didn't know was that Artemis was listening in our conservation until,

"How are you doing Aunt Hestia?" she asked.

**Artemis Pov**

What Perseus said was right and very sweet. _There you go again Artemis! You need to stop it! _I decided to let them know I was here.

"How are you doing Aunt Hestia?" I asked. Percy looked at me and I tried not to shiver form his gaze. Aunt Hestia smiled at me.

"Very good niece." she replied. Percy cleared his throat awkwardly and said,

"Well I'll be going to my tent to wash the clothes I don't wear anymore and put them in a bag so I can give them to the orphanage." He left with me watching him. I sat down on the log and Aunt sat next to me. She smiled as she tended the fire.

"He's a very special boy Artemis. He was able to see me and answer my question correctly that none has ever been able to do better. Though I do have one question, how is Percy in the hunt which as I remember, strictly forbids boys?" She said looking at me. I blushed.

"He's a very good friend of mine. He was the second that was able to confound me." I said explaining.

"I hope this doesn't become another Orion Artemis," I tensed at his name, "Make sure this doesn't become like that. I have a feeling that that boy is very important." She said. I looked at her questioningly.

"Now tell me a bit about him. I have to say I am curious how he was able to grab your attention before you turned him into a jack lope." She said raising an eyebrow. I blushed and realised where she was getting at.

"Aunty I don't think of him like that!" I said my cheeks turning redder at the thought. She chuckled,

"I know I was just teasing you Artemis. Now tell me about him!" she said excitedly. That's what I loved about her. Aunt Hestia can be serious and understanding but can sometimes be such a kid. I shook my head at her but nonetheless told her everything. What, I can be girly when I want to be but that's only around Aunt Hestia!

**Percy Pov**

That was a bit awkward. Anyways right now I was washing all the clothes I don't wear anymore and was also fixing up any loose threads or holes. I also remembered that I had some gloves, shoes, and hats that I don't wear anymore. I found some toys that I had long time ago. _I forgot I had those. _I cleaned and fixed them up. When all of that was finished I had three boxes full of things. I made a set out of everything. Dividing them equally that way it would be fair. I put them in the trunk of my motorcycle and headed towards the closest city. I relished the feeling of the wind push against me. The roar my motorcycle made. The exhilarating speed it went at. It was as if my troubles were being blown away from me leaving me free and happy. I felt like the eagle that soars high up in the sky as it looks at its land.

As soon as I entered I asked a kind man where the nearest orphanage was. The man gave me some directions and I quickly thanked him. The place was grey and had a worn down black gate for an entrance. The paint was peeling off and the lawn needed to be watered and cut. This place was sure running down. I got my box out and knocked on the door. An old lady answered the door.

"How can I help you young man?" She asked kindly. She was wearing a nice dress on top of it was a wool cardigan that kept her warm. She was wearing a blouse skirt with high knee socks. He shoes looked out of style but it suited her. She had some gray hairs that would go loosely in front of her face. He glasses shined from the sunlight. I smiled at her and held out my hand for her to shake.

"Hi my name is Percy and I have some things to donate to this orphanage." She grasped my hand and said her name was Sarah. We got into the living room were all the kids were playing. The place was not too bad, just a few cracks and loose tiles here and there. The walls needed a new coat of paint but they held some nice pictures. When we reached the living room I observed the kids. They all looked okay but could be better if they had the money.

"Children, can you please line up. A man came to give you some things!" she said. All the kids immediately stopped playing and lined up. I smiled kindly towards them. I got out the box which all the kids stared at with happiness. I handed them each a set of clothes and a toy and apologised to each girl that there weren't any girl clothes for them. They said they didn't mind and thanked me. All the kids were excitedly talking about their new clothes.

I noticed a young boy who looked about six sitting in the corner with no clothes in his hands. He was clothed but not so well. His shirt was too tiny for him and was near to being ripped. His jacket had so many holes along with his shoes. He had gloves on but they hardly gave him any warmth. His scarf was the only thing half decent. I felt sorry for the bloke. I quickly looked in the box and saw that there were five sets of clothes left with some toys. I quickly picked them up and went to the boy. I crouched to his level and said,

"Hey you look like you need some clothes." He looked up at me and I saw that fire in his eyes but it was slowly diminishing. He didn't talk. I smiled at him kindly and laid out the things in front of him.

"Tell me which one you like. You can have all of them if you want. Don't worry its okay I don't need them." I said softly. The boy's voice was so soft I could hardly hear it.

"I don't need the clothes as much as my little sister. Can I give it to her instead? My name is Zeke by the way." I nodded.

"Can I see your sister?" He nodded and led me upstairs to a room. His sister was on a bed and looked very sick. Her clothing was a bit better from her brother but you can tell she was still shivering from the cold.

"She's been like this for almost two months. We can't cure her because we don't have enough money." He said softly crying. I hugged him and told him that everything was going to be alright.

"I can help her if you want Zeke." I said looking at him.

"Please." He said desperately. I walked over to the girl and bought out my medical kit. I searched for what her problem was and found it. I told her that this would pinch a bit but the girl nodded saying it was okay. I pushed my finger against her throat feeling it. I found the thing I was looking for. She had loose tissue that may be infected causing her pain. I made her open her mouth and told Zeke to hold her still and make sure she doesn't move too much. I explained what I was going to do and Zeke told me he trusts me. I took the utensil I needed. It was like a mini tweezers but this one can show me what was inside her throat as I put it down her throat. It also had light. Beside me was a video camera that showed the inside that way I would be able to do the small operation. Before doing any of that I put sleeping gas on her causing her to go unconscious that way she wouldn't be able to feel any pain. As I put the tweezers down her throat gently making sure to not hurt her and carefully I got hold of the tissue and slowly bought it out. Immediately she looked better. I dropped the tissue in alcohol effectively killing it. I told Zeke that she would get better slowly.

He thanked me a thousand times as we both waited for Zeke's sister, Cleo, to wake up. When she did I explained to her how it went. They told me of their story and I was able to relate to them. When we walked down everyone was happy to see Cleo okay. I explained to Sarah what I did and she was glad that I came.

"Sarah if you don't mind. Can I talk to you for a bit?" I asked. She led me to her office where we discussed for awhile.

**Zeke's Pov**

I am so glad and happy that my sister is okay. She's only four years old and was the only family I had left. Everyone was talking, asking, and having a great time now that Cleo is okay. Percy went somewhere with Miss Sarah. We were playing hide and seek when Miss Sarah came up to me and Cleo saying that Percy wanted to talk to us. We went up to Percy who was waiting for us. He went down to our level and said,

"You guys can decline this offer that I'm about to give you. How would you guys like me to adopt you?" he said nervously waiting for our answer. I was shocked someone finally wanted us! We've been in this place for as long as we can remember. Cleo and I hugged him saying yes over and over again. He chuckled and said,

"You guys go pack up while I fill out the forms okay?" he said. We nodded and quickly went upstairs to pack our things. When we were downstairs everyone said goodbye to us. Percy led us outside and said,

"Now I have motorcycle and since you two are too young for me to use my ride we're going to have to walk. But before we do we're going to do a bit of shopping for your sister because you guys need some new clothes." He said explaining. We nodded. He told us to give our luggage to him and when he did he put them in his ride trunk. Then his motorcycle turned into a watch which he wore. He explained everything about Greek Mythology being real and we accepted it perfectly. When we reached a store for girls he entered and started looking for clothes for Cleo. He asked her what type of clothing she liked and she said,

"I like dresses sometimes, but I mostly like wearing shirts and jeans." He nodded and handed her some clothes and told her to try them on. I said we didn't have to get new clothes but he said that she did need to get new clothes. We bought most of the dresses he picked out. When we were done we started walking to another shop for me. Percy asked me what type of clothes I like to wear. I wasn't pretty sure what I liked because I always had to look after my sister of course. So I looked at him and said,

"I don't know maybe you can help me?" I said asking him shyly. He smiled and said,

"Sure. Let's make you try some clothes, Cleo do you want to help me pick clothes for your brother?" My sister pushed me on a chair and told me to stay there. They went through all the aisles sometimes picking clothes or looking at me before shaking their heads. By the time they came back their arms were full of clothes. Percy made outfits out of them and told me to try them out. After trying on all the clothes I picked my favourites. He bought them no matter how hard I tried to pay with the money I had. The lady was acting weird around Percy but he didn't seem to notice.

"So what do we call you Percy? Brother or dad?" I asked.

"_Definitely _brother, I seem more like a bro figure than a father." he said.

"Where do you live anyways?" My sister asked. Where did he live?

"Well I live in the wild with the Hunters of Artemis. I should warn you that they don't really like boys." He soon started explaining about his life. I have to say it's much more exciting than others.

**Percy Pov**

The kids were really happy. I just hope that Artemis will accept this. I couldn't just leave them. They're so sweet and don't deserve the life they were going to get if I didn't come. Cleo looked so happy about her new clothes. We soon reached the border to enter and I told the kids to stay close to me. They were able to pass the boundaries which confirmed my suspicions. _They're demigods or else they couldn't have passed the boundary without permission. I guess I'll have train them. I just hope they'll be able to handle it. _As we walked through camp with none of the hunters in view I smiled at the looks they had on their faces. They took everything in with such awe and happiness it was hard not to laugh. So far I haven't seen any of the hunters. _Maybe they went hunting. _When we reached my tent that was out of the circle of others I told them to enter.

We entered but the kids stopped immediately. Nero was sitting on my bed looking as intimidating as a lion. The kids were petrified. I walked up to him ignoring their protests and scratched him behind his ears. He gave a growl and flicked his tail.

"It's alright guys. He's my buddy and is pretty harmless unless you provoke him. Also if you get to know him better you'll find out he's a big softie to his friends but can be vicious to enemies." I said. He got down from the bed and sat beside my leg. Cleo slowly walked up to him and allowed him to smell her than Zeke. When he saw that they weren't enemies he allowed them pet him. Pretty soon the kids were playing with. I smiled before cleaning my room and make space for them to sleep. Looking around I can tell that this will take a while.

**Artemis Pov**

Right now Aunt Hestia and I were laughing from the funny stories Percy did. I looked up at the sky and widened my eyes. My hunters and I need to go shopping. I got up quickly,

"Sorry Aunt Hestia. As much as I would love to continue our conversation I can't. I need to look for a dress for the dance along with my hunters. It will take a long time for us to find one that we like." I said. I called my hunters and they all gathered around me. I was about to teleport us to some shop when Aunt Hestia said,

"Allow me." Next thing we knew we were in Aphrodite's wardrobe. All of us scrunched our nose in disgust from the dresses, items, color, and smell. Before I could say anything I heard a squeal. I groaned. _Great now the love goddess herself is here to torture us._ Aphrodite came to us smiling brightly.

"What can I do for you guys!? This must be a special occasion since you never come Miss I hate love." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well my niece didn't know we were coming here, I teleported us here. The problem is that none of them got a dress for the dance. They were just about to go shopping." My aunt Hestia explained.

"Yay! That means more dress making for me. Also how could you not get a dress for the dance! No worries I'll make the perfect ones that suit your personality." We all sighed in defeat and sat on the couches. Aphrodite took them in groups and started making their dresses. All of them left us speechless. I have to say she did have a knack for making dresses. The little girls had cute matching dresses but in different colors.

The girls in teens had beautiful gowns that were long yet short enough to make it look like a normal dress. Aphrodite even made well hidden places to put their weapons. Next she gave the girls pictures and makeup kits. Each picture showed how they should do their hair and makeup. The girls thanked her grudgingly but you can tell in their eyes that they enjoyed it. The last person was me and I think Aphrodite did it on purpose. She told me to stand on the pedestal. As I stood there Hestia and Aphrodite talked a bit. Aphrodite was walking around me quietly mumbling to Hestia about the dress.

"How about I- no, no that won't due. What if I-, no that won't work." She then looked at my eyes and hair and went back to mumbling. Very soon she sighed.

"That's it! I can't find the right color! I got the design and everything but not the color." She wailed.

**Hestia Pov**

I feel sorry for tricking my niece but she soon forgave me. All the girls were happily talking to each other about their things. Even though they hate boys they still do girly things like dressing up and putting make up on. I smiled as I watched the little girls play. I looked at my niece and sighed. She still hadn't realised it yet. She told me about Percy and every time she said something funny she smiled. I can tell she likes him but she still hasn't noticed it. If she does then she'll try to deny it. I'm guessing she's slowly realizing it but not fully accepting it. He's a very sweet boy and peculiar too. The boy has an aura of mystery and from Artemis told me his father is powerful. _I think I do know who it is. If it is who I think it is then he has some explaining to do. _Aphrodite told me how her dress was going to look like and I have to say it will be stunning. The girl has talent and can be very smart no matter what Athena says. She just doesn't know how to use it. The only problem she was having was the color of the dress. I have to say I can't find a proper color either. Her eye color made it a bit more difficult. They were stunning but very hard to match or go with. _What color should it be? Green, blue, red, aqua, or- I found it! _Happily I whispered in Aphrodite's ear. She nodded and got this twinkle in her eyes. I've only seen that look before and all I have to say that the dress will be stunning.

Aphrodite ran somewhere and got the fabric out. She draped it all over Artemis and told her not to move. Luckily my niece saw the look in her eye and didn't argue. As Aphrodite pinned the clothing on her getting the right measurements and everything.

When she was done she laid it on a table and started cutting and adding. She took out a jar of what looked like fairy dust and sprinkled it on the fabric. She added another layer of fabric and started cutting even further. When she was done she showed it to us. All of us gasped. The dress was a beautiful blue color resembling Percy's eye color which I smiled at. That was what I exactly planned for. It shimmered because of the dust. The dress was sleeveless and went down to the floor. There were silver feathers on the right top going down in spirals. It wasn't too much like the others, just a simple plain dress. It resembled what a queen should wear. Aphrodite gave her all the things she would need and gave her tips. She thanked her before they left. I smiled before flashing away. I needed to talk to someone.

**Artemis Pov**

The dress was beautiful. I thanked Aphrodite before I flashed us in camp. The girls went to put their stuff away while I flashed mine into the closet. I walked around camp wanting to stretch a little since my legs were a bit stiff from all that standing. The color reminded me a lot of Percy. I continued on walking when I bumped into someone. It was a little boy who looked to be around six. My hunters came just then and looked at the boy with hatred. I glared at him but not as hard.

"What are you doing here _boy?_" Zoe said harshly. The kid's lip trembled and looked ready to cry but he hardened himself up.

"I'm here with my big brother and little sister. I didn't mean to bump in to you." He said. The boy was wearing okay clothes and seemed happy but scared at the same time.

"Well since you're a boy we're going to make you do a test. If you survive then your free t go." Phoebe said. The kid looked really scared. He looked behind and we looked at the direction he was looking at. Percy was walking normally. The little boy ran up to him and clung onto him. He bent down and picked him up.

Percy walked towards us and stopped right in front of us. The little girls hugged him. They walked back into the group and waited.

"What happened?" he asked. Alison smiled up at him and said,

"Well the boy bumped into Lady Artemis and apologised for it but some of us don't think it's enough. They were just about to "test" him until you came." Percy's eyes darkened and his grip on the boy tightened. He held him protectively and said,

"No. The boy hasn't done any wrong and has apologised. I think that's enough seeing that Artemis is fine and not angry. The reason why he is here is because I saved his little sister and him from the orphanage making me their guardian but I think of them as my brother and sister. If anyone wants to hurt them they're going to have to go through me. Do you understand?" he said looking at my hunters before apologising to me and explained what happened when he was gone. I was in shocked silence. I haven't seen him that protective over someone. It was as if he was the father of them. The hunters said sorry and left. He let the boy go whose name was Zeke apparently. Zeke ran back to Percy's tent which was now theirs.

"So sorry about that but I don't really like it when anyone of my family member is upset or threatened. Where were you guys anyways?" he said asking. I told him that we just had to get some things. For some reason I couldn't lie to him. Soon it was night time and everyone was sitting around the camp fire. It was full of chatter until Zeke asked Percy a question,

"Hey big bro can you tell us a bedtime story?" now the girls were quite and snickered at Percy. Percy ignored it and said sure,

"Okay. So it was a night like this. All was quiet and the fire was warm. The camp didn't hold people instead it was full of intelligent wolves. The wolves helped innocent people and protected the world form evil. Right now they were in the middle of war. Not a sound was heard for the world was holding its breath. The wolves were fighting the last battle of the war. This battle was the last one to reach victory. The wolves fought viciously not giving mercy to their enemies for they killed many innocent people. The leader of the enemies was there and was watching the battle gleefully. The wolves were a small amount and the king had thousands of soldiers. Yet they still didn't give up. They were the only thing that was blocking the way of the king's plan.

The battle raged on. Many fell and the land that was once beautiful became red from the blood. The trees and plants withered and shrivelled up. This was the toll of the war. Now the leader of the wolves was fighting strong for his father was killed in the war. He was angry but it was controlled. He fought his way up to the king and they both circled each other. Their enemies were these other wolves that turned corrupted from bloodlust and power. The rest of the battle stopped. Not a sound was heard as the two watched other. Suddenly they both jumped at the same time. Whenever they collided it was like thunder and lightning. They fought for so long never tiring. Both fueled by something. The son fuelled by love and anger while the king was driven by greed. Very soon the king was killed by a powerful strike from the son with its paw. The king was dead and peace finally settled over. The son whose name was Mishu became the new king. Legend says that the wolves watch over us waiting for evil to strike."

His voice would go low then high making the story intense and intriguing. As he said the story the flames would change into shapes courtesy of Hestia. The last picture seen was a wolf howling. My hunters were silent for a minute before the girls whispered about the story. Very soon we went to bed. I remembered about the list I have to make. _What traits does Percy hold that all men have? Well he's oblivious, an idiot, and he's a boy._ I frowned. That wasn't what I was looking for. I tried to make the list longer but I couldn't find any more traits about him. _That's all I have for now but later it'll grow._ With that I fell asleep.

**Percy Pov**

I smiled at the happy looks they got on their faces as I told them the story. I played with Cleo a bit before it time for us to go to sleep. I looked up at the sky and saw that clouds were gathering. A storm was coming and by looks of it, it was going to be a big one. I quickly got us into my tent and closed the tent. The floor was plastic so the water would just past the tent instead of making the place wet. I closed all the windows and zipped up the curtains that were plastic.

"Percy what are you doing?!" Zeke asked. I zipped up all the windows and made sure there weren't any holes on the tent.

"There's a huge storm coming. I'm closing up the tent that way nothing would be damaged! It would also keep us safe." I said screaming over the howling wind. Zeke and Cleo huddled with Nero who gave them warmth. Very soon rain was falling down hard. I took out a panel that was on the tent and pressed on the four sticks icon. These tents were specially made from Lord Hephaestus himself. They can handle any situation form the mythological world. A storm like this must mean Zeus is very angry or is having a fight.

The four sticks are actually celestial bronze and they stick into the ground making the tent very hard to move. The tent was shaking a bit from the wind but other than that everything was fine. The kids were shaking a bit. I tucked them into their beds which were hammocks. Cleo was in the bottom one while Zeke was on the top. They were like bunk beds except in hammock version. I sang a little lullaby for them to fall asleep in and very soon they were having dreams. I went on my bed under my covers were Nero lay beside me. Soon we both fell asleep.

_Sometime in the middle of the night as everyone was asleep..._

I was sleeping soundly until,

"Aah!" Cleo and Zeke jumped off their beds and ran under my bed covers. Poor Nero was pushed to the ground startled. I felt sorry for him right now. The kids were clinging tightly to me and were whimpering. I sighed and sat up on the bed. I put them both on my lap and said soothing words to them.

"Shhh, its okay it was just lightning flashing in the sky. Nothing is going to hurt you." I whispered. Soon they fell asleep and wouldn't let go of me when I tried to tuck them in their beds. So I slipped them back in my bed with me in the middle. Nero looked at me then the kids. I gave him an apologetic look to which he huffed at before sleeping in Cleo's bed. I held them both in my arms before drifting off to sleep.

**I was finally able to finish this chapter. Its 15 pages so I hope you guys are happy with that! Answer the questions on the last chapter. Also the Percy we know is different from the Percy 2000 years ago! Just to clear that up! Until Next Time!**

**Percy Jacksonfan4life**


	21. Chapter 21 Dreams and Anger

**Hey guys glad that you liked the other chapter and I need to ask you guys a favor. I love how the story is getting many reviews but I want you guys to help make it spread. So tell your friends and other fans of Percy Jackson cause I really want this story to go high up in the sky. Also if you haven't reviewed yet please do. I accept guest reviews and I really need ideas and suggestions so please feel free to either PM me or write your suggestions in your reviews. Here's the next chapter!**

**Third Person Pov**

At camp all was quite. Not a sound was heard as the sun rose up from the horizon. Ever so quietly birds started to sing and animals went back to doing their own things. Trees were uprooted from the wind, branches were all over the floor, and the tents stayed where they were as if nothing happened. This is what happens after a hard and long storm. Right now the wolves were clearing up the damage as much as they could as the hunters slept on. But there is one tent that is starting its day.

Percy woke up to find the little ones sleeping soundly on each side of the bed making him in the middle. He slowly got up without waking the kids and took his clothes for a shower. Nero sleeping in Cleo's hammock woke up. Seeing that his spot was open on the bed he got up and slept there. _Finally I can go back to my spot and sleep peacefully._ He thought. The two kids slept on while the water ran in the shower. What Nero didn't mean to do was to put his cold nose where Zeke's feet were.

Zeke's face which was peaceful before scrunched up in confusion. _What the heck is that weird wet and cold feeling on my feet?! It's breathing!_ He quickly got up screaming,

"Aah!" along with Cleo and huddled to the corner of the bed protecting his sister. Poor Nero was startled awake and pushed off the bed by Zeke's feet. His eyes were wide and he looked like he was caught for something he did which was technically true as he hit the hard floor._ Huh peace and quiet or maybe not. _He thought_._ Percy hearing their screams grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his body, and ran out of the shower with a sword in his hand. His facial expression showed panic and confusion. Now this site was actually pretty funny. With the two kids huddled in the corner in fear, Nero looking shocked and trying to act innocent, and Percy having shampoo in his hair and water dripping to the floor with a towel wrapped around his bodyand lastly the gleaming and deadly sword in his hand.

Artemis who was helping the wolves with the damage ran in the tent hearing the screams. She looked at the very amusing scene which was like a picture in front of her. She looked at the kids then Percy and then back at Percy with a "really" look on her face before finally seeing Nero. She then finally realized that Percy was wearing a towel and blushed at seeing his chest. Artemis left with a red face which no one noticed. Percy went back in the shower leaving wet footprints and a puddle.

Cleo got ready wearing a pink shirt saying, "I may be wearing pink but that doesn't mean I'm girly."With blue jeans that had some flowery designs. She wore a black jeans jacket along with light blue sneakers. Zeke was having trouble on what outfit he should wear so he decided to let Percy pick for him. Right now he helped his sister do a braid since she couldn't do it. On top of that braid was a cap making her look cute. Percy came out of the shower wearing a simple blue shirt with black jeans. His shoes wear a mix of running and formal which was a light shade of blue. His jacket was a black leather jacket that went well with the fingerless gloves. His hair was a bit wet and still had that messy look. Seeing that Zeke wasn't ready he got a white shirt that looked like it had black ink splat all over it. Next he got some jeans that looked between tight and loose. His hoodie was bluish grey that went well with the red sneakers. The hoodie's sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. If you put those two together they could be mistaken for brothers. He tried to comb his hair to no avail. Zeke watched his brother strap on the weapons like putting on socks. Nero still tired but not wanting to miss breakfast quickly shook himself from before giving Percy a look that mostly likely meant "Can you please groom my fur." Percy gave a quick groom to Nero before they all left for the pavilion.

**Artemis pov**

It was an amusing to see what all those screams were about. I blushed remembering that Percy had only a towel covering him. It showed his chest perfectly. I think it was a six pack- _What are you thinking Artemis. Get those thoughts out of your head! _My hunters looked around on the damaged that happened during the storm. It wasn't much except for the trees we have to clear. Right now the pavilion wasn't blocked anymore by a fallen tree so we could now eat breakfast. My hunters took their food and talked about the events that happened. I frowned when I couldn't see Percy anywhere. After a few minutes they finally showed up. Zeke looked like a mini version of Percy which made me smile. His sister was wearing a nice set of clothing. Percy was wearing his usual with a few differences like the gloves. Nero looked the same as ever but I had to smile at how Luna was looking at him. _I see that my wolf has a crush on Percy's. Now that I think about it I think all the wolves do by the way they look at him._ I thought as I looked around. Zeke and Cleo grabbed their own plates. Cleo was asked by the little girls if they could sit with them. After looking at her brother who nodded she sat by them happily. I noticed that Zeke was a bit sad but covered it up with a smile. _He cares for his sister. He must have sacrificed a lot for her._ I smiled at how Percy talked to Zeke like they were brothers.

After breakfast was over the girls and I started to clear up the mess. Some of the girls were having trouble moving a tree even if there was fifteen all working together. Percy walked over to them ignoring their glares and moved the tree which was blocking the armory in a different direction. The little girls did the small things like picking up branches or the small trees that they can carry or drag. Zeke was a little left out since none of the girls wanted him in their group. He was about to walk away sadly until Percy noticed this. His eyes flashed showing that he was angry but it disappeared as quickly as the smile that crept up on his face. He jogged over to him and went down to his height,

"Hey little man, I know that they're not accepting you now but they will later slowly. You're not alone because I went through the same thing as you. So how about we team up together. It'll be like boys against girls. We can even make it a race against the little girls. How does that sound?" he said. Zeke got a smile up on his face and agreed. _He's so good with kids. He'll become a great father. What, why do I even care about that? Get a hold of yourself Artemis!_ Soon a little race started on who can get the most twigs/branches. In the end the girls won but Zeke wasn't disappointed he had fun.

Before lunch the entire mess was cleaned up. The hunters talked happily while I watched. My eyes landed on Percy who was telling Zeke that he'll train him how to use weapons. I continued watching with a smile on my face until Percy looked up and smiled at me. I quickly looked away and continued eating. Sophie was sitting beside me. I didn't know she was watching me until she said,

"You like him don't you Lady Artemis?" I looked at her shocked. She went back to eating with that question left in my mind. _Do I? Of course not! He's just a friend! Is he really?_ Two sides of my brain fought over each other on yes or no. After lunch some of the girls took Cleo to the arena to teach her how to use a weapon. Zeke and Percy walked slowly with Percy asking what type of weapon he wants to learn to use first.

My hunters were teaching Cleo on how to use a bow which was going well. Percy and Zeke were at the other side of the arena. Right now Percy gave him a dagger which Zeke gave a few swings with. Percy got a stick nearby and used it as a sword against him. They had a little fight were Zeke was trying to find a way to hit Percy. He was able to get a hit on his stomach but it was just a poke. I was surprised but came to the conclusion that Percy was going easy on him. Percy took that poke as a dramatic effect and acted that it was a fatal blow while falling on the floor dead, which Zeke laughed at. Percy took the dagger away and gave him throwing knives that were dull and told him to hit the target. Percy got in a stance showing how Zeke should stand, hold the knife, and throw it. Zeke copied his moves and was able to hit the blue line. He frowned at that and tried again getting closer to the red dot until he finally hit the bulls-eye. They cheered with Percy saying,

"Ladies and gentlemen, we got a natural here named Zeke!" which he laughed at until Zeke shoved him. I shook my head at their antics and noticed that Cleo was looking at them longingly. The girls were trying to teach the little ones but to no avail. They kept looking over at Percy then the target. I was surprised when the little ones and Cleo dropped their bows on the ground lightly before running towards Percy asking him if he could teach them. Percy smiled and said sure. He made them line up so each had a target. Some of them trained on bows, while others on knives or daggers. I walked over to that side to hear what Percy was saying.

"Ok so I want you guys to learn but I also don't want you to fall asleep. So do you guys want me to have an accent and what type? Also do you want me to be mean or nice instructor?" Percy asked standing in front of them. The kids laughed before saying,

"We want you to be a mean instructor with a British accent!" And so Percy did what they said. He made Sophie jokingly go sit in the corner. The kids followed along with his act by fake crying or whimpering. It looked like they weren't learning much but along the way they were improving. It was a funny sight but I noticed that the girls who did not like Percy were looking at him angrily while the others were laughing or smiling at the scene. This went on for an hour or two until Zeke asked Percy a question,

"Hey big bro what is Nero doing?"

**Percy Pov**

The kids were having fun as I taught them how to train. One time Sophie shot her arrow really high up. I yelled out,

"Home Run!" making the kids laughs harder than they were already. They were improving slowly. I was teaching Andrea how to throw a knife when my little bro asked me a question,

"Hey big bro what is Nero doing?" I looked over where Zeke was pointing at. Nero was doing the obstacle course that I set up for him yesterday. The obstacle course like the one's from Camp Half Blood (I know because I could see the courses when I dropped of the rescued demigods.) The only difference was that it was made for wolves and that it was more dangerous. Right now Nero crawled through the spiky thorns that were above him. He was now gathering up speed to reach the platform that was like my height. Seeing that he was doing fine I answered Zeke's question.

"Oh he's just training right now based on all his skills." I said explaining and pointing when he would do something or how it was helping him. When Nero completed the course he sat beside me watching the kids.

"I think that Nero wants to join in our game. So he's going to be my loyal dog or in this case wolf." I said before continuing on where they left. Nero would go around and would sometimes bark or nip at their shirts. Soon the kids were able to shoot bulls-eyes with different type of weapons. At that time it was three o'clock so I called it a break. The kids were exhausted or sleepy which made me felt guilty since I pushed them so hard. I laughed because after like only 10 minutes of rest they were back up and running around like the little kids they were. I walked off towards the exit and from the corner of my eye I noticed Zeke running up to me.

"So Percy what do we do next?" I smiled at his eagerness and replied,

"Right now I'm going to study in my tent while Nero takes a nap or goes hunting with the other wolves." I laughed when Zeke's face fell when I said study. I ruffled his hair,

"How about this, I study for a bit and when I'm done I'll teach you how to climb trees." I said explaining.

"Yea that sounds great!" he's eyes brightening up at the thought. So Zeke looked at my things, which I didn't mind, so he can keep himself preoccupied as I study. Nero as usual was off doing something while Cleo was playing with her new friends. After reading how the Trojan War started and some other things my little bro and I were off to the forest that way I can teach him how to climb trees. After asking for the dryads, whom Zeke freaked out at, I taught him what to look for when you want to climb a tree and how to start it off. Pretty soon he was able to get high up but not the type of high Artemis and I climbed at the place I found. We were having a great time.

**Hunters/Zoe Pov (the ones who hate Percy)**

We've been following the males into the forest. Perseus was teaching the little boy on how to climb things. They were having a great time but we decided that the fun should end right now. I nodded towards the other hunters. They quickly surrounded them in the trees with their bows armed and ready to fire. Percy seemed to notice that the forest became too quite or there was a disturbance in the forest. _He has sharp hearing skills._ I observed. The boy asked him what was wrong but ignored him and told him to stay behind him and follow his movements. He took out his swords in and x formation and waited silently. We fired. He dodged with the boy trying to follow his movements.

**Percy Pov**

To think that they would go this far with an untrained partner makes my anger boil. I dodged the arrows and noticed that Zeke was in danger. I gave a low whistle for Nero. He came running in dodging the arrows respectively and grabbed Zeke with his jaw before placing him on his back. He ran out of the scene with Zeke clinging on to his fur. I noticed that their firing was becoming less by the minute. My eyes widened. _They wouldn't dare-_ I growled and ran in the direction where Nero left. Not far Nero was running in high speed with Zeke trying his best to stay on. I took out my bow and arrow while running. I aimed and fired making sure that they would get injured enough to not shoot any longer. There was only one hunter left and by the looks of it was Zoe. I climbed up the tree and ran over to where she was. She was aiming to where Zeke's back which was open.

My heart started to beat faster. Where she was aiming made me move faster. It was his spine and if she released that arrow than my brother would never be able to move. Forever paralyzed. I took out one of my throwing knives and threw it desperately. It was able to hit the arrow and change its direction but not far enough. The arrow was still aimed at Zeke as it was released. I ignored that and slammed into Zoe making us fall on the ground. She took out her hunting knives while I my swords. Adrenaline pumped through my veins and anger was roaring in my heart. I pushed her hard not caring if she was injured but made sure that none of them were fatal. I heard a scream that stopped our battle. I looked over to Zeke to find to my horror a broken arrow stuck at the back of his body a little to the right where it didn't puncture his spine to my relief. I looked over at Zoe making sure to give her one hard glare before running up to Zeke. I picked him up and ran to the infirmary.

The little girls greeted me with smiles until they saw Zeke's position. They ran somewhere possibly to call some healers. I laid him on his back and told him that this would be a bit painful. The anger in my body still hasn't subdued as I told Nero to hold him down that way I could take the arrow out.

"Try not to scream Zeke." I said as I pulled it out. He screamed but muffled it by screaming at the pillow. Cleo came rushing in but after seeing her brother in pain she ran out. Blood started to gush out but I dabbed it until it stopped. The wound would soon open again so I gave a piece of arombosia to eat and watched it close up until there was nothing but a scar. I told him that he should rest for a few days. He nodded but said he didn't want to sleep here since it was kind of creepy. I laughed before picking him up gently and walking out of the tent. Cleo came immediately to my side and asked me so many questions.

"Whoa! Calm down Cleo. He's going to be fine. He's just need some sleep to rest off the wound. Let him sleep for a few days he'll get better if you don't disturb him for now." I explained to her as I tucked in Zeke in bed. He fell asleep in seconds. Cleo had some tears in her eyes but I wiped them away and comforted her. She soon fell asleep too so I tucked her in like her brother.

I was still seething. _They dared to hurt a child who had no training what so ever and had done nothing wrong. Well not anymore! I warned them and Artemis. _The weather was changing. Clouds started to gather and it soon started raining hard. It was raining so hard that the ground soon turned to mud. I walked with no difficulty towards the campfire which was protected by a tarp. The hunters were looking at the weather nervously as they continued their conversation.

**Third Person Pov**

Perseus walked towards the fire silently. Anybody could feel the power that emitted from him. It was like a dying star before it unleashed its power by becoming a black hole. The ground for anyone would become difficult to walk on much less march. Percy didn't notice as the ground solidified underneath his feet and then went back to mud when his foot left its place. The rain that was such a downpour seemed to fear him as it went in front of him but never touched him. Thunder clashed as he clenched his fists. As he unsheathed his sword it was as if a mountain rumbled. The girls saw him and were about to defend themselves when the fire reached an unimaginable height making them scream in terror. Zoe was about to go in a defense position when she found the tip of a sword pointed to her neck not a centimeter away. Everyone held its breath. Artemis was about to yell at Perseus when she saw his eyes and couldn't help but gasp. His eyes held such anger that rivaled any storm, fire, earth, or sea. They swirled like a whirlpool but had the ember of a star. His growl resembled a wolf that looked ready to kill one who hurt his pack member.

"**Give me one god damn reason why I shouldn't hurt you daughter of Atlas!**" He roared like a lion. Zoe looked at his eyes and flinched. Her nerves were shaking and her heart was beating at a fast rate. She tried to speak but no words came out.

"**I warned you that if you ever hurt those two children then you would pay and yet you ignored it! I waited patiently for you to accept the fact that Artemis is my friend and I am not like other males. Today as me and my brother who is only **_**eight**_** went to the forest so I could teach him how to climb trees you and the girls who have not accepted me or him ****ambushed ****us. Not only did you do that you also made your sisters follow him as Nero tried to take him to safety. When all your sisters fell injured because of me you took it upon yourself to injure my brother. Not a small injury like a cut you purposely aimed for his spine that way he would permanently be paralyzed!" **He said like a calm storm but with an edge at the end. The others gasped who didn't know about this while Artemis looked at Zoe disbelievingly. Zoe looked down ashamed.

"**Now tell me why I shouldn't do what you tried to do to my brother?**" He said waiting for a good reason. Seeing there was none he nodded and sheathed his sword.

"I am not heartless but remember huntress that you have made a terrible enemy." He said before leaving. The weather went back to normal except for the rain which was now a small drizzle.

**Artemis Pov**

I shivered from the rain even if it was a drizzle it was freezing cold to an unimaginable extent. I sat on the log and got closer to the fire for its warmth. My hunters were also shivering and trying to stay warm by hugging themselves. Their wolves sat on their laps trying to give them warmth. The conversation continued on in hushed whispers. I saw Zoe looking down at the fire not talking to any of her sisters. I sighed and sat beside her. She didn't say anything as I sat beside her. I looked at her before sighing knowing that I would have to lecture her.

"Zoe why did you ambush Perseus and Zeke when they did nothing wrong but train?" I asked. She looked at me before saying,

"Milady, they're males that should have never come into the hunt. It's a sanctuary for the girls that were wrongly treated by them, and now two of them have been accepted into the hunt!" she exclaimed. I understood what was bothering her and making her act like this.

"I understand and agree with you Zoe completely but if you haven't noticed this is a sanctuary for girls who were wrongly treated by _vile_ men. Zeke is an innocent child who has sacrificed much for his younger sister Cleo. Percy had gone through many things that some of the hunters went through at a really young age. He has respect for women even after his mother abandoned him. He is different Zoe and maybe if you were patient like he was with you might have seen it before he categorized you as an enemy." I said watching her face expression. It showed anger, confusion, and finally acceptance.

"V-very well milady, I will try to accept him but I may not be able to at first like how the little ones were able to. It will take me some time." She said looking at the fire. I smiled at her and said,

"That's all I ask. Now if you would excuse me I need to go calm down or talk to a friend of mine." I got up and brushed myself before looking for Percy to have a little talk with him.

**Zoe Pov**

I guess milady is right. Maybe there are a few boys who are good. I will try my best to accept Perseus. I smiled at the little ones. They were so much happier now than before Percy arrived. It seemed that he was able to replace the father figure in their hearts. Instead of father its brother. I remembered that I have to go apologize to a little boy for almost severely injuring him.

I got up and walked towards Percy's tent. The boy lay there sleeping peacefully in what looked like to be a hammock. As I stood beside him he woke up. He looked up at me with fear,

"W-what do you want?" he said almost whimpering. I gave a soft smile and said,

"I didn't come here to harm you more. Instead I wanted to apologize for what I've done. I knew it was wrong and yet I still did it. I hope you can forgive me and maybe even start to become even friends?" I was unsure while I said this. I never have been good with talking to boys. He looked at me closely as if trying to detect any lies. Seeing that I was sincere he nodded and held out his hand. I shook it softly before leaving the tent as he went back to sleep. I stopped in my tracks seeing Percy standing in the entrance. He nodded towards me before leaving the entrance open. I was confused so I walked up to him and asked,

"Aren't you made at me for injuring him? Also why are you acting so friendly towards me when I'm your enemy?" He looked at me before chuckling.

"I forgive easily huntress but that was one that I wouldn't have forgive if you hadn't tried to make amends with him in the first place. No we are no longer enemies seeing as my brother wants to become friends with you so I will not get in his way. You should also keep one thing in mind. I am ever changing meaning my emotions is like the universe always working and never staying still unless necessary." He said before gently pushing me out of the tent so they can go to sleep. I shook my head before going to my tent to sleep. Maybe changing views was a good idea.

**Artemis Pov**

I couldn't find Percy anywhere. He wasn't where he would usually be. Think Artemis. _Where would he be when he's angry and needs to cool off?_ I thought to myself. Some place quite! There was a lake nearby maybe that's where he is! I quickly rushed off to where he might be. I walked through a few trees before stopping in my tracks. Percy was on a branch that was like 15 feet high up with his legs stretch out straight in front of him. His head was against the stem of the tree. The lake was still showing the reflection of the moon perfectly in the water. The moon's light casted shadows against the wall making one side of the grass black while the other green. The sky was a beautiful dark blue but out of the entire scene Percy out did them all.

His hand was resting up on his knee with his left leg bent while the right stayed straight as ever. His clothing blended well with the shadows. The wind would push against him gently making his clothes ruffled and his hair move a little. His hair was the darkest black I've ever seen. A few strands of his hair would go in front of his eyes. His eye was such a deep shade of blue that literally seemed to make the sky look _yellow._ As if deep inside those eyes was a burning star that never seemed to go out unless he was angry. That was when it became a black hole. His nose was perfectly shaped along with his lips. His jaw was strong and yet still looked soft. I realised that I was staring no _ogling _at him for who knows how long.

I blushed and straightened myself up before climbing up the tree and sit beside his feet. He didn't acknowledge that I was there and continued looking off far deep in thought. We sat there in silence just enjoying the peace and quiet when he spoke up,

"I always do love the night when it's as quite as this. You can hear every sound or the dead silence like everyone is holding its breath." I smiled and decided to joke with him.

"I didn't know you could go that deep Perseus!" I said laughing at his scowl by his name.

"Well I can be deep when I want to be _Arty._" He said smirking when he emphasized on my nickname. I growled at that,

"When will you quite calling me that horrid nickname on me Perseus?! I utterly hate that name!" I screamed. In reality I didn't dislike it. I loved it because it showed that I'm special to him and it was only for me. That scared me. _Why do I like it when he calls me that but hate it when Apollo uses it?_ I thought confused. He laughed which sounded deep like the sea and seemed to vibrate around the place like we were having an earthquake.

"I'll stop calling you that if you stop calling me _Perseus_." He growled at his name. I smiled and said,

"That's never going to happen." I watched his expressions closely but it was no use he had a poker face.

"Then the same goes for me." He said smirking as his hand went behind his head. I remembered what Cecile told me. She was at camp because Percy saved her from a pack of hellhounds. She also told me that he's been saving demigod kids but never going in camp itself.

"Hey Perseus Cecile told me that you saved demigod kids when you were away from the hunt. You always dropped them off at the entrance but never entering camp itself why?" I asked as I looked at the lake.

"Nero and I saved around 17 kids. They were close to dying. When I took them in I was like a father/brother figure to them. I dropped them off at the camp entrance so no one could see me. The reason why I never went to camp was because I would be the weirdo." He said looking at the ducks that now came onto the lake. I looked at him shocked,

"How could you be the weirdo? You're very talented on hunting and fighting." I exclaimed. He laughed an almost bitter laugh.

"I would be the weirdo because my mortal parent left me. I know there are so many of them like me but they at least have their godly parent. Yes my dad does help me but the best gift he could ever give me would be knowing who he was." He said looking at me. My heart started to beat faster. When people first look at him they see a man who is strong but can still be a child sometimes. But if you dig deeper you would see a lost child who wants to know who his parent is. _He longs for a father._ I nodded softly shocked at his revelation.

"I'm not saying that my father is a jerk or anything. I mean I do love him but just knowing his name would be a great thing for me." He explained. I smiled and soon started a conversation of other things trying to get him away from the deep hole he was almost buried in. He took it thankfully and we were back to teasing each other. I looked at the moon to see what time it was. It was almost 11 o'clock!

"We should go to sleep it's getting late." I said. He nodded and jumped off the branch and walked towards camp. I stayed there for a little while before teleporting myself to bed. _I need to get my feelings straight. What am I feeling for him? It should be sympathy because of his life. _I fell asleep with that conclusion.

**Percy Pov**

Talking with Artemis was great. It calmed me down a bit. I walked in my tent to find Zoe talking to Zeke. She was asking for forgiveness on what she did. _I guess she finally accepted us into the hunt._ I smiled as I watched them. Zoe looked at me confused to not find an angry face so I explained it to her why. After pushing her gently out of the tent I changed my clothes and went to bed very tired. Immediately I fell asleep when my head touched my pillow. My dream started with darkness but I was able to see some light. A flash of light went past me like a shooting star. Soon I was transported to another room that seemed to hold everything and yet nothing which made me confused. Why was I here? I usually don't get demigod dreams that much.

"_My son." _Why do I feel like I know that voice? I looked around to find nothing.

"Dad, where are you? Why am I here?" I called out. My voice echoed around the room.

"_My son I must tell you something very important."_ I looked around and noticed that something was swirling in front of me. It took the shape of a man...

**Third Person Pov**

Now you all must be wondering where the heck is Nero? Well Nero was out in the forest with Luna. They were playing a round of tag the entire day and were very tired. Now they are where Perseus and Artemis were when they talked. They hid in the shadows listening in on their friend's conversation.

"_It's strange how they are oblivious to liking each other."_ Luna said to Nero.

"_Yea, have you noticed how pretty Percy looks. I mean before he was like a normal person but now it's like his beauty was enhanced. He makes Aphrodite look ugly." _Nero said.

**Present time**

"Alright that's it! Who dares call _me_ ugly! I am the goddess of Beauty!" Aphrodite yelled out enraged. Artemis didn't want anyone to be injured so she took out a portrait of Percy that she drew one day and showed it to Aphrodite while she was ranting. Aphrodite stopped in mid rant and stared at the portrait with shock and lust. Apollo wanting to know how the guy looked went over her shoulder to see it. He gave a low whistle.

"This guy looks better than me!" he exclaimed. Percy was sitting beside a tree with Nero beside him. Cleo and Zeke were playing a game of tag and were in mid run in the portrait. The portrait was passed around by all males who roared in outrage for the person looked like a god! Before any of the other females could see it they threw it too Hephaestus who was about to burn it but Artemis took it away and teleported it back to where it was. It was one of her only portraits where she was able to get _half_ of his beauty. The fates were about to continue the story when they noticed Aphrodite in a painting outfit trying to paint the picture of the man. Less than three minutes later many papers that were thrown on the ground were covering the floor because she couldn't draw him. The fates shook their head smiling in amusement before continuing on with the story.

**Back to where they left off...**

"_Yea he does look prettier than Aphrodite." _Luna agreed as she watched Nero. She has grown a small affection towards him but knew it was hopeless since all the other female wolves were also falling for him.

"_He would pick a much more beautiful wolf than me." _She thought sadly. The wolves went back to their tents sleeping at their best friend feet.

**Finally done this long chapter! Like I promised you guys that if we reached over 200 reviews then I would leave you a major hint. They were some major hints there that literally tell you who his father is! Look closely and remember to review because I really want this book to reach the skies. Please! Until next time!**

**PercyJacksonfan4life**


	22. Chapter 22 Confusion and Ice Cream!

**Here's the next chapter for you guys. So SORRY for the mix up, and no I won't say if your guesses are right or not because there is no fun in that! Anyways on with the chapter!**

**Artemis Pov**

I woke up stretching as I heard cracks go throughout my body. I remembered the dream I had but it was very vague.

_(Dream)_

_It was dark and cold from the harsh wind that was blowing against me. From what I can tell it was nigh time as the moon gave me light. I was running through the forest with their leaves brushing against me and branches tugging at my clothes. My hair was a mess and my clothes were dirty but that didn't seem to bother me and from the amount of dirt I had on me I could tell that I was in a rough fight lately. My legs were aching and my lungs were on fire as I took in breaths. I rested only for a second but quickly ran again with such urgency I didn't know why. My heart was screaming and beating faster than ever before.  
"Come on, come on. I have to make it in time before it's too late. I won't forgive myself if I am too late when I could've made it in time." Dream me said. What was I so worried about that I won't forgive myself?_

_None of my hunters were with me which left me confused. Was it possible that they were in danger? I saw a black shadow behind me getting closer to me and everything that went in left an inky black space like a black hole. I seemed to reach my destination for my eyes showed relief and but the desperation was still there. I turned nearing a clearing. That must be my destination. I thought. I pushed the trees away to let me through. Just when I was about to see what was in that clearing the darkness overtook me. I screamed something but I didn't hear it. It was as if my voice was on mute._

_(End of dream) _

I rubbed my eyes before looking around my place. It was between messy and clean. Some clothes were on the ground. My weapons needed to be put back in their right places. Papers on reports of our recent hunting trips needed to be handed in. _I really needed to clean my room if I want to set a good example to my girls._ I thought. I smiled as I saw the pelts remembering every adventure as I looked at them. I scratched my head before getting my clothes and going to the shower. The hot water soothed my sore and aching bones as it pounded on my back. I decided to put on the lemonade scented shampoo. After my hair got rid of its dirt I scrubbed my body raw. My clothes consisted of a green shirt with a black jeans jacket on top. I wore black jeans with white flats. When I looked at myself I realised I was wearing dark colors except for my flats. I shrugged it off and started combing my hair. My hair was wavy and the tips went in smooth half curls. I took a hair tie and tied it up that way it wouldn't bother me when I hunt.

I made my bed and sharpened my weapons. What? Sometimes I like doing things myself that way it makes me feel mortal and I don't like to waste my energy. After seeing that my weapons were good for hunting I took my stuff and headed for the woods. The wind still held that cold chill in the air. The sky was turning into beautiful colors as the sun rose from the horizon. The colors were Pink, purple, golden yellow and many more. The wolves were still patrolling as they greeted me with a bark or a bow with their head. The trees still had their leaves but there were only a few clinging onto them. The grass looked normal as wintered near with it being brown. There were no flowers because they tucked themselves away to survive for the rest of the harsh winter that was to come. It was around six o'clock so my hunters weren't up yet. I took in the pine tree smell that was in the air. We traveled a bit north making for a bit of the cold wild life. I felt the leaves of plants brush against me as I walk almost like a caress. The trees gave me shade from the suns harsh glare making the place a lot more cold but beautiful. I avoided snapping any twigs or branches. It wasn't snowing here yet but it would soon in a few days. That also reminds me that the dance was coming up on Friday. I groaned but pushed that out of my mind for now. I followed some tracks for a while. The forest was quite but not too quiet for it to be unnatural. I sighed and put my bows away and walked for a bit. I looked for any tracks or signs of an animal nearby. I touched my hand on the bark of the trees and felt the leaves of the plants or the trees. The leaves were in such beautiful colors. They were in rich gold, golden, red, orange, yellow, green, and dark brown almost resembling the earth. I came here to clear my minds on some questions that came up recently. The birds started singing their beautiful melody as the sun rose. _What are these strange feelings or reactions I get when Percy comes around? Why am I thinking things that I never thought of before in my life? Is there a reason for all of this and if so what is it? _I was thinking hard when I bumped into someone.

"Oof! Sorry I bumped- oh hey Artemis." It was Percy he gave me his hand to help me up. I accepted it and brushed myself off.

"You're hunting too?" he asked me looking at me with a smile. He always did seem to have a smile on his face no matter what the situation. I nodded and noticed a few rabbits that were hanged on his hip. I raised an eyebrow asking for an explanation. He looked sheepish,

"I put some snares up yesterday and I checked right now to see if any of them caught anything. I just hang them on my hip that way I'll be able to run when there is a monster that I can't beat or a bear that is hungry. Have you caught anything yet?" He asked softly.

"No, it seems that the animals are staying in their homes for now. So how is everything with you? How is Zeke?" I asked wanting to know how he was since we haven't talked much lately.

"Everything is well. Zeke is slowly getting better. The little ones like to keep him company by playing games or telling stories. What about you?" He said. With that we had small chit chat. Soon we were just walking in comfortable silence. He started whistling a soft tune before going into a song. It was a beautiful but sad song. He soon stopped. I stopped in my tracks listening to the forest.

"Is something wrong Artemis?" he said with his face going in a worried look that looked cute on him. _Stop thinking like that Artemis!_ I shook my head.

"Nothing's wrong it's just that the birds have stopped singing." I said. We stayed in silence to listen what was happening around us. The forest was quite like it was holding its breath. Percy gave a four note whistle. The note was carried on by the birds.

"Mocking jays, I guess they listen to you when you whistle." I said in a whisper.

"I guess so." He gave another short song and the Mocking jays passed it on. Soon the entire forest held that song. They mixed with their own tune making it more enchanting then it already was.

"That was beautiful." I said listening as the birds continued to sing the song with their tweets.

"Why thank you." He said. I smirked,

"I wasn't talking about you." I said bluntly. He faked a hurt expression and put his hand on his chest.

"Hurtful much!" he said before we both laughed. I punched him in the shoulder and he mumbled an,

"Ow." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh you know that didn't hurt." I said smiling.

"True but I was trying to be nice." He said with that lopsided grin of his. I started to notice what he was wearing as we walked. He was wearing white worn out running shoes. His jeans were black and tight but not to the point it's repulsing. His shirt said,

"Darkness may be black but if you look closely you'll see the light." On top of that shirt was what looked like to be his weapon jacket. Every single weapon needed for hunting and skinning the animal. His hair was a tangled mess naturally. All together it made him look cute. _Watch what you're saying Artemis! _I sighed but continued talking to him. We had small chitchat until I remembered that there was a spot that I liked very much. I smiled and said,

"I need to show something. I hope you like it." I took his hand without thinking and went through the forest running with him stumbling behind me. We soon reached a clearing that had cherry blossom trees together. The flowers were still there and would stay there until all their energy ran out to stay on the branches. I took a breath of their scent before running into the endless maze of cherry blossoms. Percy was standing looking around the clearing with such an artistic look he always gave whenever he drew or planned on drawing. I gave a little laugh when he searched for me. I decided to play a little game with him.

"Come and find me." I said poking my head out for him to see where I was before disappearing again. He shook his head before putting his weapons on a tree and went into the little maze. He started searching for me with me tailing behind him a few feet away. I decided to scare him so I was sneaking up on him. I was a few feet away from him before I could say,

"Boo!" in his ear he turned around and grabbed me. I gave a gasp of surprise and my hurt started to beat faster as the blood rushed to my cheeks. He whispered,

"Found you." He looked down at me with those gorgeous blue eyes. My heart started to beat even faster. _Wait, Gorgeous where did that come from? You need to stop these comments Artemis._ He smiled at me before letting me go and looking at the trees. Near the back there were one or two apple trees that held a few apples. The apple trees were so close to the cherry blossom trees that if they grew anymore they would twine around each other. Percy sat on a branch higher than me and relaxed. He took a flower that was close to falling and smelled it before putting it in my hand and closing my fingers around the flower. I ignored the little shocks as he touched me.

"If you let the flower float in water it's said that its petals would blow around you and its soul mate leading your heart. Now I know that it won't work for you since you hate men but if it does work at least you have a way to know for sure if he's your soul mate." I looked at him shocked but he didn't meet my eyes as I looked at him for an answer. He ignored my look which hurt a bit and saw these two apples together. They weren't too big or too small. He handed me one before taking a bite out of his apple. I watched the juice run down his chin before taking a bite out of mine's. We stayed like that for a bit before he jumped down and took out the seeds and planted them on the ground. I raised an eyebrow but did what he did with magic. Without asking he answered my question,

"It's a thank you to Demeter and Pan for the apples and this beautiful place you found." He said before walking away. For some reason my mouth had its own will and I asked while I sat on the lowest branch,

"Do you know how to dance?" _Why am I asking him this?!_ He stopped and turned around to look at me. I looked down feeling embarrassed. I heard him walking closer and with every step he took I got more nervous. I was almost breathless. _What's wrong with me? I never acted like this before. _

"Yes, why do you ask Artemis?" he whispered. He was really close. Close enough for us to share the same air and feel his breath as he spoke. I shivered from the strong voice and looked up at him. He was really tall and my head only reached up to his chest. _Close enough for me to hear his heartbeat if he wrapped his- What am I thinking?!_ I shook those thoughts and said,

"I only asked because Aphrodite is putting up a dance like a day off. The thing is I don't know how to dance and I was wondering..." I trailed off at the end. _Why am I doing this in the first place? I mean Hestia or any of the other goddesses can teach me this so why am I asking him?_

"Wondering what?" he asked in his normal voice. I blushed and said,

"Wondering if you can teach me since Zeus would be angry at me if I don't dance to at least one song." I said softly looking anywhere but his face. He didn't reply I was getting nervous.

**Percy Pov**

I was surprised that she wanted me to teach her. My heart seemed to be doing flips at that. I calmed myself down and looked at her to see if she was serious. She was. I thought of what to do and what dances she should know for that party. I sighed,

"Sure I'll teach you how to dance as long as you don't argue on what I'm teaching and also don't slap me if you want me to show the steps." She nodded and so I decided to make this at least fun for her instead of torture which I think she is calling silently in her mind. So I went into a bow and held out my hand,

"May I have this dance milady?" I said with a British accent. She laughed before giving a curtsy and saying,

"Why of course you can sir." I led her to the middle of the clearing. Cherry blossom trees surrounded us and sometimes their petals would swirl around us. It may have been a pretty sight to anyone and they could've mistaken us for a couple but we weren't which made my heart get a tear in the corner. I had a feeling that it won't go away unless we became a couple.

"Okay so you put your left hand on my shoulder and your right hand holds mine. Put it lightly since a lady has to be elegant like a swan instead of brutal like a bull. While my left hand rests at your hip. Now we have to be close enough that our feet barely have a centimeter away from each other. When I move my left foot back your right foot follows until it's in the place where my left foot was. Make sure while you do this with grace. Do you understand?" She nodded her head and so we practiced that. I tried to ignore that we were so close to each other that we practically shared the same air. I ignored that we were alone and she was holding my hand and we were _dancing. _We practiced for a little bit on that before we got onto swaying. After half an hour she was able to dance perfectly. I was about to let her go but found that she didn't want to stop.

Without arguing I twirled her and sometimes lifted her up in the air. She laughed out of joy and I smiled happy to see her enjoying this. Soon we went back to swaying it was a calmness that I like while twirled her. Every time she spun she had such a bright smile on her face that it could light up the entire world. We continued dancing with her looking at me while I looked down at her. It was as if electricity was charging between us making us get closer and closer. We didn't say anything to each because no words were needed. I held her and it felt so _right_ but it was also _wrong _at the same time_._

**Artemis Pov**

We went to the correct dance position and he told me what to do. I basically had to let him lead while I followed which I disliked but I didn't argue as he gave me the reasons why. He made sure he didn't offend me while explaining. We danced for what seems like eternity. He moved back and I followed while moving closer to him. I could _feel _the electricity between us and it would only diminish until there was no distance between us. We stayed silent the entire time while looking at each other eyes. They sparkled so bright against the sunshine and seemed to suck the light that entered in his eye sight. I learned several dances but my favourite right now was tango. I summoned a hat and put it on his head before continuing our dance. His foot went against mine and we looked like we were strolling while I took the hat and put it on me. I needed to stop dancing with him it went against my oath and I only needed to know one dance but my heart wanted to continue. So we continued and he didn't argue. From tango we went to ballroom dancing. He twirled me at the right time with his face never leaving mines. His face showed no emotion but his eyes showed everything. There was one unreadable emotion in his eyes apart from the happiness. I tried to figure it out but it stayed as a mystery. Aunt Hestia was right there was an aura of mystery around him. Suddenly my feet started to ache and I couldn't dance no more. It was as like if I took another step I would collapse on the spot. We let go of each other without saying. My heart missed the feeling of him holding me immediately.

_Why am I acting like this? He was just teaching me that way I wouldn't embarrass myself at the party. _He took his things from the tree and we walked silently out of the clearing which now holds a secret. We didn't talk to each other but the air around us told us that what we did was forbidden because of my oath. I looked at Percy. He was ahead of me by a few feet. He looked like a hunter but a gentleman at the same time. _My gentleman. Stop thinking like that! You are only friends! Are you? Yes I'm sure! You need to think again Artemis because just being friends isn't enough. Who are you to tell me that?! I can tell you that because I am you your conscience. _My heart and the maiden side of me continued on fighting whether I liked him liked that or we're just friends as I walked to camp with Percy being silent the entire way making me nervous. _Is he angry or confused? Does he like me that way even? Oh Hades I have more questions than before I entered the forest! _I looked up at the sun to see it was nine o'clock. We've danced for two hours but it felt like an eternity. I never wanted it to stop while we danced. I hoped that the world would just freeze except for us so we could dance forever. _Stop this Artemis. These are thoughts you shouldn't be having! _

**Third Person Pov**

What the two didn't know was that they were being watched. The hunters woke up half an hour after them and were watching the two in amusement. They were curious to where the two went so they followed their trail. They were not surprised to find the two alone in a meadow. Don't take this wrong but the hunters knew they were just friends but they started to notice a difference the way Artemis been acting around their bother. The little ones giggled because they already knew what was happening to their sister since they were not new to the affection being shown. It was pretty obvious but then of course the older hunters haven't felt this certain emotion in a long time and have forgotten the signs when someone starts having a small affection towards someone.

"_Lady Artemis has never acted like this before. It's like she's afraid of something." _Alison thought. She narrowed her eyes observing them more.

"_They're acting like how my parents used to whenever they danced." _She thought some more. Her eyes widened when she finally figured it out.

"_Lady Artemis couldn't be- She is! I'm happy for her. I just hope she realises it before it's too late." _A smile crept up on her face which left the older hunters confused. The little ones smiled up at her knowing she figured it out. Phoebe wondered why Alison was smiling and tried to fit the pieces together. Her eyes soon widened too and she looked at the two then back at Alison who nodded in confirmation. A smile got on her face too as they watched the two with happiness. Zoe frustrated whispered,

"What are you to smiling about?" their sisters nodded showing that they agreed with her as well. Alison smile got even wider and said,

"Oh you know just that Artemis is falling in _love_ with our brother." She said ever so casually like it was nothing. The others took this information before looking at the two with shock. They noticed that whenever Percy would smile her cheeks would get a bit pink. They watched a bit more seeing how Percy reacted to this. He was completely oblivious to Artemis affection towards him making them sigh in sadness but they also saw how Percy was looking at her. In the end they accepted Percy and allowed him to date their sister if she ever wanted him to which was obvious even though she didn't know it. They left to give them their privacy.

_A man far away was looking down at the scene with amusement. He shook his head while watching the two dancing perfectly in their own world. He chuckled at how the hunters realised what was happening to their lady. _

"_Only Perseus would be able to catch the heart of a maiden goddess without intending to. I do have to say his good looks did come from me but his intelligence and confidence came from his mother." He smiled once more before the smile turned into a frown._

"_Hold her close son because time is running out." He whispered as the scene disappeared but before going back to work he made the cherry blossom flower that Artemis put in the river lose its petals. The wind carried the petals surrounded them unknowingly. It was done._

**Percy Pov**

My mind was filled with so many unanswered questions. _Why did I act so happy around her? I mean we're just friends aren't we? Well I have to make sure I don't do that ever again. She only allowed me because I was teaching her but the next time I wouldn't be so lucky. _I continued walking not talking to Artemis. She knows that what we did can never be spoken about. But for some reason I longed for her. I wanted to hold her and protect her. _Stop thinking like that Percy it will only give you trouble. _I sighed and looked back at her. She was deep in thought and different expressions danced through her eyes. I didn't want to find out what they were so I walked further ahead. We reached camp and went our separate ways. She went to eat while I my tent.

Cleo and Zeke were probably at the pavilion eating with the others. I cleaned up the mess of papers that were on the table and floor. They mostly consisted of numbers and writing on my studies. As I looked around I noticed on thing. Where was Nero? _Where could he be? Well mating season is coming up in a few weeks maybe he's just thinking on who should be his mate._ I made my bed and cleaned myself up before taking the rabbits to the kitchen. Alison took them happily while she washed the dishes.

"Hey it's been a while since we last talk to each other." I said as I skinned what could be dinner or lunch. Alison washed the cups and started cutting vegetables that way lunch will be ready to be cooked whenever. It was her turn to prepare all meals today.

"Well it's not my fault since you don't talk to me anymore." She said with a smirk. I gave a sheepish smile,

"About that I'm sorry. It's just that I've been busy for the past few days taking care of Zeke and Cleo." It was true. I gave them lessons on how the mythological works. Who you shouldn't anger and who would make great allies. After that lesson I have to teach them Ancient Greek and English. Don't get me started on their training. She gave a laugh as she cut the onions.

"Well that's alright as long as you remember from now on to talk to me once in a while."

"I will." I said as I wiped my eyes that watered from the onions. Slowly from there we made conservation as we cooked together. After I finished skinning the meat that way it would be ready when it has it be cooked. Alison said she was going to go and wash up which was not a bad idea. I cleaned myself up before Nero and I went to the arena to do our daily training. We started with our daily stretches that way we wouldn't pull a muscle while fighting. I did the normal ones that everyone did before adding yoga. It was great to feel the burn as I pushed my limits. There was a clear straight line in front of me. I went back a few feet as soon I was good distance away I broke into a run. When I reached the place where I last stood I put my hands in front of me and pushed myself as high as I could. I did a turn before landing on my feet. _Ah that was a good stretch. _I thought as I caught my breath.

Nero sharpened his claws on a dead tree that hasn't rotten yet, while I used a wet stone for my swords and knives. I made sure they sharpened in the sun so the only thing my enemies see right before they die is the glint of my weapons or my eyes. There were several dummies displayed in front of us. Nero was going to take the ones on the left while I the right. Sadly these dummies don't move like the automachines so it's less of a challenge. Artemis said I destroyed all of them and she sent them to Hephaestus for fixing. I slashed and hacked not wanting to give any mercy in my training or else I could be killed when attacked for real. I used every single trick and manoeuvres that I created and know pushing myself to my limits. I wanted to overcome my boundaries. Nero was doing the same with his. He tore the dummies apart with his teeth and claws. The claws made deep gashes while his teeth were the killing blow sometimes it went in a patter with the teeth biting and the claws the killing blow. Anybody who doesn't know him like I do would say he was a vicious demon with enemies.

After I finished my side of the dummies I went to the archery range. The arena was divided into two. One for my sisters while the other was for me that way we won't disturb each other when training. The arena was simple enough with a few dummies and some targets. Although on my side there were obstacles I made for Nero and me. From bird's eye view you would see a cluttered side of the arena on the left and the right would be somewhat clean. The obstacles took me a few days to make much less making sure that no one would get injured. I tried to make some manoeuvres up while using the bow but it was very difficult to do any. The only disadvantage with a bow and arrow is that it leaves you wide open when in close combat. _I wonder if there is a way to change that then it would make fighting with the bow and arrow much easier and less dangerous. _I thought. I shot some arrows but pretty soon I was getting bored of it since I couldn't do anything interesting with it yet. I was determined to find if there was a possible way to not leave have your guard wide open when you're using the bow and arrow.

Nero was on one of the obstacle courses again. Artemis helped me by getting the supplies I needed. There were blades that could cut him in half and flame throwers that got so close to singing his hair. It looked a bit too extra or hard but Nero was able to finish the obstacle course with small amounts of difficulty. The wolves were watching him with fascination and some admiration while Luna tried to do some of the moves that he did. One of them was a jump where he twists his body in a 180 degree angle. He uses his four legs to attack any of the enemies. Seeing that she was having a difficult time he went over and nudged her feet until they were in the correct positions. The other wolves surrounded him probably asking him if he teach them what he did on the obstacle course. Not too soon Nero became a teacher and was showing the basics to them. They listened obediently with no argues which was smart seeing his skill level already. Whenever he would help one of the females the others would glare at her jealously. I chuckled. _It looks like Nero won't have difficulty on finding a mate. That reminds me mating season is close by. _My sisters would smile at me before they continued on their training. The little ones came over to me seeing that I was in the arena.

"I guess you guys want another training session with me?" I asked laughing when they shook their heads saying yes vigorously.

"Okay well like earlier training session in the morning it won't be different from that. I'm going to let you guys have some fun but you're going to mostly work. So today's lesson we're going to be using swords but first let's start with stretches." I said. I made them do some push ups and sit ups, push ups, crutches, and laps before jumping jacks. They were having a fun but that was going to be over soon since they started to get a good sweat. They were a bit breathless as I got some swords out that were made out of wood since they weren't ready yet for the actual ones. I handed them each one.

"Now I know that most of you are not comfortable with swords but it's best if you know how to use all weapons at a decent level of skill if it were the only weapon available to you right then. So I want you guys to get into a stance or what you think a sword fighting stance is. It's okay if you make mistakes because I'm here to teach you right." I walked around looking at their stances. Some of them had a decent idea of it but their feet were either too far apart or they weren't wielding the sword properly. Some of them looked uncomfortable which made sense since they never used a sword before. I fixed where their mistakes where and why they should put it that way and why their stance was wrong. Zeke got a good idea on how to stand and all but he didn't know how to wield the sword and his legs were too far apart making it easy to unbalance him. For the past fifteen minutes I made them know the stance correctly. Next I told them to try swing the sword direction but they had to have a good distance away from each other that way no one would get hurt.

"Tracy you hold the sword like this that way it would be easier to swing it. Also don't hold onto it too tight or else you'll get cramps in the middle of fighting." I said readjusting the way she held the sword and loosening her grip.

"That way it would be much easier to swing like this." I said while moving her sword down. Slowly by slowly they went from slashing air to the dummies. I showed them how much power they should behind their attack and what would happen if they put too much. Zeke was pretty good but his sister was a natural. I showed them some tips and called it quits when the sun reached the middle making it close to lunch time. The kids were exhausted and tired but were also happy from the lesson. Some of them might have sore muscles.

We all went to the showers to wash off all the sweat and grime we gathered in two hours. Zeke and I went to mine taking turns so the girls could have their privacy. I changed my clothes into the one my dad gave me with the cloak on top. Zeke went with a t-shirt and jeans. Nero went off somewhere again but I didn't mind.

"So little bro what did you think of that training session then the other earlier?" I asked while we walked towards the dinning pavilion. The sun glared down at us with its heat but it wasn't enough to make us sweat but it would be great to have some breeze. Cleo was with the others talking to them happily. They accepted Zeke but are slowly getting to speaking terms with him which he didn't mind. Zoe walked over to us joining in our conversation. I smiled at before looking at Zeke for his answer. He had a thoughtful look on his face probably looking for a good way to explain.

"It was good just hate the part where I get exhausted. I mean the way you taught us was cool and all when you made sure you didn't bore us to death but at the same time you taught us more than before." He said smiling at me. I ruffled his hair while Zoe smiled and Zeke's irritated face when he tried to fix his hair. I chuckled at his actions before looking at Zoe,

"So what have you been up to Zoe?" curious on what she did since I haven't seen her all day. She shrugged,

"Nothing much, it was my turn to fill up our food storage. That took up most of my time since it was hard for me to carry the animals." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"You know you could have asked me for help." I said. She snorted,

"Oh like you have the strength to carry a buck." I faked gasped.

"I'm offended! I'll let you that I am very strong, strong enough to help you." Zeke giggled at my expression. Zoe rolled her eyes,

"Yea right, you have difficulty running from a group of deer that I sent after you once." She said with an amused smile on her face. We teased each other until we entered the pavilion. Zeke was asked by the little girls if he could sit with them which he took happily. I was about to go where I usually sit when Zoe grabbed my arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" she said with that smile on her face. I was confused but answered her question,

"I'm going where I normally sit for every meal." I said pointing to my seat. She laughed,

"You're no longer going to sit there anymore now that we accepted you. You sit with us now." She said before pulling me down to sit on the empty spot beside her. I was surprised but happy that I could now sit along with my sisters. For lunch we were having pasta with Cesar salad. The pasta had a unique taste to it along with the meat that I hunted. The salad was not too fattening or watery which I was grateful for. It was good and I complimented Kate since she was the one who made it. They all warmed up towards me and told me of their adventures which I took fascination in. I loved the one with the group of Cyclops because apparently they had a funny sense of humor as they both made themselves explode in dust by beating each other up. So they did the hunters work for them without knowing it but what was funny was the yells they had said to each other. In exchange I told them of my adventures while adding a few comments along the way. All in all it was a good lunch. I gave my dish to Phoebe whose turn was to wash the dishes. I stretched a bit before heading to my tent to study. Zeke and Cleo were off playing with the little ones not that I minded. I walked in to find a box sitting on top of my bed. I opened it to find several things. Inside was a book on art, an art kit, a card, a chip, clothes, and some weapons. I opened the card to see what it said,

_Dear son,_

_It's been a while since I last given you a gift. It's been what a year or two? Time runs differently here anyways I noticed that you loved drawing so I got you a book based on art and an art kit that's been enchanted to hold more than it looks. This is not a regular art kit. It holds paint, brushes, and all that other stuff but it also holds metals and other things. It's an all in one. This kit has things based on healing, forgery, and whatever is called art. The chip is an upgrade for your watch. When you install it the chip in the watch would now be able to change into any form from being cheap to an expensive one that way you can blend in. Also the cloak that you have I spelled it so it can now camouflage you. The clothes are for the party Zeus is holding. To think that my son won't be going would be a disgrace! Hope you like them!_

_Daddy_

_P.S Go to the dance and have fun!_

I laughed at my dad's antics. I opened the kit to find many labels. I pressed on the healing tab and the tab was like a compartment. It held gauzes, band aids, arombosia and nectar. There were hundreds of labels making me have thousands of things in this one box. The box shrunk as I put it in my cloak. I skimmed through the art book to find it very useful. It showed how to do many techniques for different kinds of things. I installed the chip into my watch and it made this weird whirring sound and some clicks before it stopped. The strap got wider and the watch got a bit thicker. I looked at the clothes that were black. They resembled what a prince would wear. It didn't have those long capes that everyone seemed to wear which made me relieved. The coat had gold buttons that shined well against the dark black. It didn't have those ruffled things that were on the shoulders which I hated. The pants were nice and straight along with the shoes that had a small heel at the back.

_Dad does have good taste in clothes. _I thought after trying them on. I put them away and went to my desk with the kit. I pressed on the label _Art_ and looked at the tools in there. There were so many high quality items and paints that never run out. I took my sketch book out with the kit and decided to draw something real and naturist. My sisters greeted me with hellos. I smiled and nodded towards them. I walked by a tree but then stopped and looked back. Sitting there was Nero and Luna was snuggling towards him. They were just taking nap. I had an evil smile on my face. _He is so going to kill me if I do this but they look so cute together!_ Whoa I sound like a girl right there. I sat a good distance away and took my pencil out. I started with the legs...

**Artemis Pov**

Percy and I parted our ways. I teleported myself to Olympus because I had a few thing I needed to do. The place was lively as usual. Nymphs giggled and talked while the muses sang, write, and teach to the little new gods. Merchants tried to sell their things and kids played in the fields as their parents watched them. The palaces white marble gleamed brightly along the sun making it the place look like a dream. I went to the Throne Room since father is holding another meeting. Hermes wasn't here yet because of his job. Demeter was talking to her daughter Persephone while Hades grumbled about his domain. Aphrodite was putting on makeup as usual while Hephaestus was tinkering with something that resembled a bird. Hera was watching us with loath. Ares was sharpening his weapon while Athena read a book that seemed to be physiology. Poseidon smiled at me kindly which I returned. Apollo was playing with his lyre as Dionysus slept away. I went over to Hestia who was stoking the hearth making the place warm. I sat beside her while looking at the flames. She didn't say anything as she stoked the fire but when the fire blazed she whispered lowly,

"How is he doing?" I made sure no one was looking before replying,

"He's doing fine. He taught me how to dance for the dance that's coming up." She nodded but before she could say anything Zeus called the meeting to commence. I sat on my throne waiting for him to begin.

"Now I call this meeting to commence. We will start how it usually does. Is everyone's domain doing well?" He boomed.

"Brother, the sea is doing well but I think that Oceanus may attack soon." Uncle Poseidon said. He nodded and everyone told him how everything was.

"My hunters are now resting from killing the Manticore. In a few days we will head for Washington where it is said the Nemian lion hides." I said. The rest of the meeting was about future problems and if any of the quests or prophecies have been completed.

"Meeting dismissed!" father yelled before flashing out with Hera. Apollo probably went to another bar or date. Hermes continued his duties. Poseidon was busy on his kingdom errands. Dionysus was still sleeping. Demeter went off gardening while Persephone and Hades went back to the Underworld. Athena went away muttering about strategies. Everyone left slowly by slowly until there wasn't anyone but Hestia and me. She walked up towards me smiling at me.

"I feel that you have some questions and things to do. Tell me about your day while you do them." I smiled at her in thanks before we both walked out of the room and into the clean air. I told her of the most recent events about the hunt and what Percy did from adopting the two kids.

"He seems to be very kind hearted to the small ones and understanding to the older." She said.

"It's true and the reason why is because he is able to relate towards them since he went through the same or similar thing." I said explaining as I purchased a pair of hunting shoes. As I dropped off my weapons for my brother Hephaestus to fix she told me how her day has been. It was sad to hear how many kids were losing homes and how much hope has been lost lately. I invited her over to my temple so we could have a cup of tea. I sat down in the chair as Hestia drank her herbal tea while I sipped mine.

"You told me that Percy taught you to how to dance in the morning. How did he without angering you?" she said as she at a biscuit. I blushed remembering how long we danced,

"He said he'll teach me as long as I didn't hit him while teaching me. I agreed to the condition since the dance was coming up on Friday and it was only Monday." I said looking at my tea.

"What did he teach you?" she asked raising her eyebrow. I felt like I was being interrogated but answered her question,

"He taught me all kind of genres. I needed to know only one but I just didn't want to stop and he didn't complain. That reminds me I need to go. It's been three hours since I came and I don't want to worry my hunters." I said before flashing out.

**Hestia Pov**

She still hasn't realised it but she will soon realise it after all you can't avoid it. I just wonder how she will react to it. I hope that she won't push him away. He is a good man and would keep her happy. I talked to his father demanding for explanations to which he gave after I gave him reasons. He explained why he hasn't claimed him or talked to him but he did say he would soon. He told me of his plan which worries me. I just hope that Artemis would be able to handle the pain. I washed my cup before flashing away.

**Artemis Pov**

I calmed myself down before walking into camp. Talking about Percy for some reason made me blush. I don't know why. I looked around to see some of my girls talking or chatting but most of them were probably training. I frowned when I couldn't find any of the little ones.

_Where could they be? I mean they can't be out of camp or else I would have sensed it. They might be in the arena training with the girls. _I walked towards the arena seeing the small ones gathering around Percy. I smiled at the happiness that lit up in their eyes whenever they talked or played with him._ He's like a role model for Zeke and a brother towards the rest._ I noticed how Zeke was looking at him and listening to his every word like his life depended on it. They were asking him if he could train them again. He said yes but told them that this training session wouldn't be as fun as the others. They continued to beg him to train them nonetheless.

I looked over to my right to see Nero training the other wolves. He was showing them neat tricks that would help them when they were patrolling or fighting. Luna tried really hard to make him notice her. As Nero helped a she wolf the others would glare at her. _Am I seeing some rivalry here? It seems that all the she wolves want Nero to be their mate. How ironic since before they wanted nothing to do with him before. _I thought. The others were practicing their archery or close combat. Percy was showing the others how to hold a sword and use it.

The kids were eager to learn and were able to learn the manoeuvres quickly with little mistakes that Percy fixed. By the time their training was done the kids were exhausted but happy to learn something useful. I shook my head, chuckling at how fast their energy came back up again. I watched as Percy, Zeke, and Zoe talked to each other with such ease. I was happy on how well Zoe was able to accept them with such ease.

As Percy was about to go to his usual spot where he ate, Zoe asked where he was going. When he said that he was going to sit where he normally sat she shook her head and told him that his seat was here pulling him down right beside where she sat. He was shocked but happy. Lunch was delicious and fulfilling. I smiled as my hunters told Percy of their adventures while Percy told his. Zeke was sitting with the little ones where they played little games and told jokes. The entire table was full of joy and laughter.

Every time I looked up at Percy I would blush and quickly look down again which made me confused. I was able to talk to him normally before but now I can't seem to look at him without getting a funny feeling! After lunch finished I quickly went to my tent to calm myself down.

I laid down in bed trying to figure out why I was acting like this. My breathing went back to normal but every time I imagine Percy's face in my mind my heart starts to beat faster and my cheeks go red! What does this all mean? I tossed and turned trying to figure it out but gave up and tried to add more things I don't like about Percy. _Okay so far I had he's oblivious, an idiot, and he's a boy. What else can I add to that? Oh he's forgetful. Now that's four but what else. Okay if I make a list about the good things about him it'll be easier to find the bad. He's smart, courageous, hard working, understanding, cute, can relate to us, a good hunter, skilled fighter, a great cook and artist, very modest and truthful, also loyal. Wait that's 2/3 more of the good then the bad! Okay now to find the bad._ I sat there thinking of any bad that he possessed other than those four. I growled since I couldn't find any other. _Why can I think of so many good but hardly any of the bad! _

I combed my hair to get rid of any of the knots and tying it into a ponytail before going out to the arena to take out my frustration. My hunters were either feeding the cattle's that were nearby, hunting, tracking, or doing their chores. Alison was playing with the little ones in a game of tag. I smiled happy to see their bright faces as Zeke acted being the big monster that would eat all the others and they would have to try and avoid him. So far I haven't seen Percy so far. The wolves were in their tent sleeping tired from the training and patrolling they did last night. _Where is Luna? She's probably with Nero. _I was nearing towards the arena when I stopped. Percy was on the ground drawing something. I walked over and sat beside him.

"What are you drawing this time?" I said looking over his shoulder. I saw several boxes with weird curves on them.

"Well I'm drawing these two and so far I got Nero done but I'm starting on Luna." He said explaining pointing his pencil straight. I looked at where he was pointing. Luna was snuggling with Nero whose head was on top of hers.

"Oh well if your drawing them then why is their boxes in the picture instead of them?" I asked curious.

"Well the boxes help me draw. When I draw them I know what size their paw and ear should be. It also helps me do the curves that you can do without the boxes but it makes sure they're equal and straight." He said explaining to me as he started drawing Luna. I watched him draw it was like a veil revealing itself slowly. After half an hour of me asking questions and watching him sketch the picture was complete. It was beautiful and you could really see all the hard work he put into it.

"Wow it's great." I said looking over it.

"Thank you." He said while turning and looking at me. I realised that my chin has been resting on his shoulder the entire time. I caught my breath noticing how much we had between us. My heart started to beat faster. I looked into his eyes before quickly looking away. Awkwardly I cleared my throat,

"So now what are you going to do with the sketch you drew?" I asked avoiding his eyes.

"Well I'm going to shade in the picture where there are shadows so it looks more realistic. I'm not going to color it in since I don't want to ruin it." He said as he told me techniques on shading. When he was done the picture almost looked the same to the real except it wasn't colored. Nero and Luna woke up a minute after and started to stretch by walking. They came over and looked at the picture. Luna sat beside me looking anywhere but at Nero while Nero was glaring at Percy but if wolves could blush he would be doing that right now. Percy packed the stuff away before stretching to his stiff muscles. He held out his hand for me which I took. He put too much force on pulling me up so I almost slammed into him but luckily I was able to stop myself before it happened.

"Well I'm going to give Nero a wash since his fur is getting pretty dirty and its bothering him. You should probably do that with Luna too since her fur needs a good clean." He said as he scratched Nero behind his ear. I nodded.

Went beside the river where there was a bucket and some soap. He soaked Nero which he didn't like and started cleaning his fur. Leaves and little pieces of sticks fell of his fur. He used his nails to get the dirt off and tried to gently take out the knots. I did the same with Luna and in the end we had two soap covered wolves. He cleaned up Nero by spraying him with water. As he tried to get the soap out I was also rinsing Luna's fur.

"Hey! Percy!" I yelled out. He made me get wet by accidentally spraying the water over Nero's fur. He looked over seeing my clothes were wet,

"Oh sorry about getting you wet Arty." I growled at my nick name and the smile on his face showing he wasn't sorry at all. I picked up some soap and threw it at him. I giggled because he looked cute with bubbles on his face. He wiped them off and said,

"It's on." Next thing we knew we were having a water fight. He grabbed the hose and started spraying at me while I tried to dodge. I throw suds at him. In half an hour we both covered in soap and water. Nero and Luna were clean.

"It looks like we washed ourselves than them." I said laughing. He nodded as he wiped his brow.

"We should probably clean ourselves up before any of the hunters see us like this." I nodded and we both walked towards the showers.

"Oh yea that reminds me don't I get a hug?" He said spreading his arms wide. I widened my eyes knowing what he was planning.

"No, no, no. You're not getting a hug from me." I said backing away. He stepped forward,

"Oh come on Arty, just one hug." I ran away from him but he followed me. We ran for a few minutes before he gave up.

"Okay now I really want to take a shower. Next time I will get you." He said before going to his tent. I shook my head before getting my clothes then heading to the showers. Feeling the hot water going down my body on a cold night is a great feeling. I quickly cleaned myself up before getting out of the shower. I wore my nightgown which was made out of silk. I combed my hair humming to myself the song Percy whistled. It was sad yet held such a soft calming tune. I picked up the clothes that were dirty and put them in the bin meant for laundry. The clean ones I hanged or folded. I looked at the reports to see which ones needed to be sent and which are garbage. I took the ones that I have to give for father in a box with an address and put a drachma on it before it disappeared with a _pop! Hermes express is always useful at any time._ I wrapped myself up in the blankets before falling asleep. I then remembered that I never went to the arena to take out my frustration.

**Percy Pov**

I sighed as I cleaned myself raw. Zeke and Cleo were sleeping peacefully in their beds and Nero was already asleep on the foot of mine. I dried my hair before putting on some breaches and a shirt. I did some studying since I didn't do any today. The book was based on the use of science and how it was discovered. It was boring but useful.

_Many discoveries based on science were discovered by accident. The use of electricity came from the man who flew a kite with a key during a storm. As lightning struck the kite the man was shocked because of the metal. Electricity is deadly and dangerous but also very helpful if applied the right way. Science can also change the tide of a war based on weaponry and... _

I yawned the passage was dull. Though it was funny how the man got targeted by Zeus. I wonder what he did to get that punishment. I wrote some observations on what the book said so far. Beside each observation I put the reality in the Greek way. Reasons how and why it happened. After an hour of reading some more I decided to call it a night and closed the book before putting it away. I lie down on the very comfy looking bed and immediately fell asleep.

**Present time**

"Hold up! The fates said that Hestia knows who his father is. Why don't we ask her who he is that way this tension won't kill me anymore! I mean this guy is awesome and all with all those cool powers but I want to know who the heck the dad is so I can see what relation I have with him." Apollo exclaimed pausing the story. Everyone turned to Hestia except for Athena who was looking at Apollo as if he grew a second head.

"That was actually a good question with an explanation Apollo. Maybe there is hope for you." Athena said while Apollo pouted at her. As everyone looked at Hestia who smiled at them all like nothing was wrong.

"No matter how much I would love to tell you all who the father is, I can't. I promised him I won't say anything for his safety since Zeus would kill him if he knew." She said seriously. Zeus got a look of confusion on his face,

"Why would I want to kill him? Unless he is the son of a traitor!" he glared at his sister daring her to say she was friends with a traitor. She shook her head,

"He is not a traitor but by your paranoia I will not say his name." Apollo and Hermes snickered as Hestia calling Zeus paranoid. The demigods watch the conversation go like a tennis match except for Clarisse who didn't care. Annabeth's face was scrunched up showing she was thinking deeply.

"_Who can it be? By the amount of power the fates has said he has, it could be anyone. But every time his power went out of control a new one would come up never specifying who his father was. The weather comes up a lot but also the ground too. Could it be that his father is Poseidon? No his children suck at archery and you can tell that he is well skilled with the bow. How about Hades they are at least decent with the bow and arrow but animals are never easy around them. The possibilities could be endless!" _She thought. She took out a paper and started writing names. One by one name on the paper would be crossed out while her friends would add suggestions or reasons.

Athena was doing the same thing and would sometime look at Hestia to confirm her suggestion but each time it was negative. As minutes passed by the group got frustrated to solve the mystery.

"Okay father aside. Why are we hearing about this story when it doesn't relate to us?" Hermes asked.

"The story does relate to you but not all of you. You wanted to know the reason why Artemis is upset on this day and so we're giving you the answer." The fates said.

"But how does the story relate to Artemis. I mean it sounds very similar to Orion just with a different guy who has more mysteries." Hephaestus said.

"We have not completed the story yet. In the end you will find the reason why." They said in riddles.

"All these riddles and questions are making me hungry. When are we going to eat?" Travis said.

"We just ate!" Katie exclaimed. Travis raised his eyebrow as if to say so?

"How about we all eat ice cream?" Hestia suggested. Everyone agreed and so a fridge appeared and everyone took their favourite flavours. Artemis favourite was a mix of all flavours with a scoop of vanilla on top. It was covered sprinkles with chocolate syrup on top. The cherry was real unlike the others that seemed to be artificial. _This was Percy's way of making ice cream since he couldn't always pick one flavour._ She thought sadly. I small smile crept up on her face when she remembered the day she found out.

_(Flashback)_

_It was a hot summer day and the hunters were sleeping in from the tough day they had yesterday on defeating the chimera. Artemis decided to let them sleep in. Percy fought well by distracting the beast so the hunters could shoot but after finding out that they were useless against it, he decided to take it upon himself to kill it. I remembered feeling how worried and angry I was for risking his life like that. I yelled at him telling him to never do that ever again after the battle was over. He nodded and apologised but said he couldn't promise to never do it again since he didn't regret it._

"_I would do that all over again Arty even when I was closing to losing my life to just protect you and my sisters. You guys are my family and no one messes with family." He said before walking towards his tent to take care of Zeke and Cleo who got a few minor injuries. I watched him surprised and felt tears well up in my eyes. My heart warmed knowing he would sacrifice himself to save me and my hunters. _

_Right now we were walking towards a small town. Percy woke up early and did his usual routine no matter how many times I told him to rest. He said that he never wants to be off guard so he trains every day. The girls would look at Percy lustfully and handed him their phone numbers. He was confused and threw them away in the garbage. I was seething angrily but my heart calmed down when he threw them away. _

"_How about we go in a cafe to get some shade from the sun?" I suggested. He nodded and we both went in to a cafe called Coffee Brew. The place was packed but Percy was able to get us a seat beside the windows. _

"_So what's happening in Olympus so far?" He asked as we waited for a waitress. _

"_Oh it's the usual. Apollo and Hermes pranking other gods, Aphrodite giving everyone tips, Hephaestus making things, Athena being her intelligent self, Demeter happy on getting Persephone back, Dionysus drinking wine, Hestia being the peaceful one, and the big three arguing as usual." I said. He looked amused by the way I acted so normal about this. _

"_What about you? How are Zeke and Cleo doing?" I asked. He smiled and said,_

"_They're doing fine. Zeke is getting better with his training and Cleo is being trained well with your hunters. Nothing interesting has happened so far except for my sketches." I was about to ask what he meant when a waitress came._

"_May I take your order?" she said with a pencil and notepad. I smiled at her kindly before saying,_

"_Yes we would like some ice cream please. I'll have a vanilla and fudge ice cream with only three scoops. Please add some chocolate chips with some syrup please." She nodded before saying,_

"_And what would you like sir?" she batted her eyelashes towards him but he didn't seem to notice._

"_Can you give me a small amount of each flavour with the toppings she picked with a cherry." He ordered. I raised my eyebrow at him after the waitress left,_

"_A scoop of every flavour huh Percy?" I said looking at him. He rubbed his neck and put on a sheepish smile,_

"_I can't really pick a favourite so I order a bit of every flavour." I nodded accepting his answer._

"_So what did you mean by your sketches being the only thing out of the ordinary?" I questioned._

"_Well I've been getting a lot of inspiration lately. But the ideas are mostly out of my comfort zone. So I try to draw them but they aren't as good as my others." He said. An old lady came with our orders. From the amount of wrinkles she had on her arms I could tell she was pretty old. She had such a soft smile that a grandma would hold. She was wearing a wool blouse despite the heat and had glasses around her neck. Her eyes twinkled of kindness that was also in Percy's eyes. We thanked her graciously. Before she left she asked us if we don't mind answering a question,_

"_No we don't mind. Ask us your question." Percy said as he took a spoonful of his ice cream. _

"_Well okay. Are you guys on a date?" she said smiling. We froze. There was a minute of awkward silence._

"_No! We're not on a date! We're just friends eating some ice cream, in a cafe, in public..." I trailed off. It really did sound like a date. My heart sped up a little at that thought. Luckily Percy continued my sentence,_

"_We wanted some shade from the harsh sun so we went in and thought we should order some ice cream to cool ourselves." He explained. I hid my disappointment but didn't know why I was feeling that in the first place. _

"_Oh! Well I am so sorry for asking that question." She apologized. _

"_No, no it's okay you were just curious." I said. The lady left and there was another awkward silence. I cleared my throat before saying,_

"_So what kind of inspiration have you been having lately?" I said before taking a bite out of my dessert._

"_It'll be easier if I showed you instead." He said as he took out his notebook and showed me them. They were really impressive. You could actually see the detail of the work and it was as if you were really there._

"_They're really good." I said as I flipped through the pages. One of the pictures was a humming bird taking nectar from the flower. He must've taken a picture to draw this. I thought. As I turned another page I stopped at this one. The picture was shocking. It was a picture of the round knight's table that you'd find in King Arthur's time._

"_How did you draw this?" I asked as my fingers traced the picture. He looked at the picture before saying,_

"_Well a few nights ago I suddenly had an inspiration of King Arthur's time and I decided to draw the famous knight table. Is it good?" He asked. I nodded. You could see the armor of the guards at the back where they guarded the entrance. The window shined light on the table and you could see how much effort he put into every little detail. _

"_So how is your life so far Arty?" he said changing the subject, and that was how the rest of the day went. _

_**Percy Pov**_

_I looked up as the lady gave us our orders. I was immediately able to see through her disguise. She may have fooled Artemis but I was able to sense my sister's signature of power that was similar to mine. I smiled and took my order while feeling her enter my mind. _

"_What do you want dear sister?" I asked silently as she asked a question to Artemis. I replied to the question the "lady" gave as she replied,_

"_Dear little brother can't I see you?" she asked mentally while she apologised to Artemis. I talked to Artemis and gave her my sketch book to see._

"_I suppose you can but there must be reason to when I'll see you soon along with the rest of our family." I replied. She chuckled in my mind as she "worked" behind the counter._

"_You are smart brother. I guess that studying of yours has been useful. Nice punch to the "man" that was our brother." She commented. _

"_So that was him! I did find it strange at how fast he disappeared. You still haven't answered my question." I said while laughing along with Artemis on one of her stories about Apollo's pranks._

"_Father wants to see how well you are doing since he is a bit busy right now I volunteered to see you. You've grown well from the little baby you were when I watched over you." In the corner of my eye I saw her leave by the back entrance._

"_Tell them hello for me dear sister." I said as I ate my ice cream._

"_Will do dear little brother." She whispered before leaving my mind. I sighed happy to at least see one of my siblings. I looked at Artemis and felt guilty since I would be gone soon. The way I would leave would cause her pain and I wish there was another way but there isn't. I paid for our orders despite Arty's protest. We walked outside towards one of the rides. There was a carnival here today and I thought Arty should have some fun. We laughed while on the rides but the deadline stayed there on the back of my mind like a bomb with the numbers counting down showing how much time I had left. I hope she'll forgive me. _

_**Lady Pov**_

_Ah young love. I do hope the girl realises her feeling towards him and that he cares deeply for her. He is such a gentleman. Father did say he grew up well mannered even though he taught himself. He did have a tough life when he was a kid but Artemis changed that. I gave a soft laugh when brother told me that Percy punched him breaking his nose just because he touched Artemis. Man that punch was something since blood was still gushing from the wound. I frowned,_

"_Brother, remember the deadline you don't have much time left. We are sorry for the choice we had to give you but it was necessary. Use your time wisely and remember you will come back." I whispered to him before going into my regular form. My hair grew up to my waist and turned black. The wrinkles faded away and my clothes changed to what people call punk. I smiled at them softly before teleporting back home. _

_(End of flashback)_

I got out of the flashback by Athena's voice,

"So how about we continue on with the story? We may find the answers if we hear the rest." She suggested. The fates looked at me as if knowing I just went through a flashback of before. They had a glint in their eye as if they knew a secret the others didn't know which was true ever since I made that decision- _I shouldn't go down that lane not when everybody is here. _I thought. Everyone agreed and so the story continued as they ate their ice cream.

**Well that's a wrap! This chapter is 21 pages with all grammar mistakes fixed! I think. If there is a mistake please tell me. What do you guys want me to update next? Also if you think becoming friends with me (which I don't mind) will make me tell you who his father is then you're wrong. Also I may not update soon because I am really interested in this show called Merlin. It's really good and maybe that show will bring a new fanfic. We'll see! Until next time!**

**PercyJacksonfan4life **

Wow that was insane! I love where this is going and I hope that Harrison gets his revenge. Also you should let him duel against his brother. I don't know but it's your choice if you want to do it or not!


End file.
